GLEE The New Ones
by That-Little-Canadian-Shipper
Summary: Hello Gleeks! This fanfiction will be of GLEE, With a few new people added. Derek, the football player who isn't always honest about who he is, Marucs, the big softy, especially towards the Glee Club, Macy, the girl who practically lives a double life, and Alyssa, the Head Bitch In Charge, who even makes fun of Kitty. Please review and follow so you don't miss out on anything!
1. The New Ones Prt1

**Hello! So, I've been thinking about some things on Glee. Like, what if there was a new girl in grade 9?**

**Who has an actual SERIOUS story line? Like, really serious.**

**And then I thought, why think, when you can make? So yeah.. Im gonna be making a story of Glee with that new girl in it. Other new characters added too. (:**

**I'll still be doing other story lines too, plus hers. And some of my ships might happen ;)**

**Every 'Chapter' will be like half an episode.**

**There won't be smut, or any words that wouldn't be used on Glee. It'll be JUST like Glee. Sort of. Hopefully.**

**PLOT. Finn is trying to find new sounds for the Glee Club, Blaine and Sam think that they reveal a huge secret about one of the Glee Club Members, and Santana feels lonely in New York.**

**Hope you like it!**

Finn headed down the halls, searching for somebody new to join in the Glee club. The team was great, but they needed new people. New sounds. He saw a pack of cheerleaders and jocks. He secretly thanked heaven above. There are jocks in Glee club. There are cheerleaders in Glee club. Maybe he could convince them to join. "Hey guys." She greeted, walking over to them.

A cheerleader raised her eyebrow, and one of the jocks just smirked. "I was just wondering if any of you were interested in joining Glee club?" The same cheerleader just scoffed. "That loser club? I'd rather tap dance in front of the guy I like, naked." Finn furrowed his brows. "But there are cheerleaders and jocks in the glee club?" Finn questioned. "Just because they're are dumb enough to join, doesn't mean we are." A random jock told him.

Finn saw one of the football players had a different expression on his face than all the others. He actually looked interested. "How about you?" Finn asked the clearly younger boy. "Who, me?" He asked, pointing to himself. "Yeah you." One of the football players grabbed the younger boy's shoulders. "Niner over here? Yeah right. He _just _got popular. I dont think he's gonna ruin it by joining Glee club. Right dude?"

"R-Right." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. Finn rolled his eyes, and left the group. "Hey, I'm gonna talk to Coach about the practices. You guys coming?" The football player asked. They all nodded except for the younger one. "What about you, newbie?"

"Im fine here." He answered. "Yeah, we gotta get going too. Cheerio practice." The one cheerleader giggled. The boy watched as they all left. He made sure they were all gone, and when he was positive, he ran back over to Finn. "Hey, dude, sorry about that." He told Finn. "I get it. You're new, you're popular. I've been in your shoes before."

"You have?" They continued walking down the hallways. "Yeah. Sophomore year. The Glee club instructor got me into Glee club, even though I thought it was for dorks. But I actually got into it. It was a lot of fun." He explained. The boy sighed. "I- I dont know. Some part of me wants to, but the other part tells me not to."

"Tell you what. We're having auditions for new sounds pretty soon, if you're feeling up to it, audition. Its your choice." Finn smiled. The boy nodded. "I'm Finn by the way." Finn held out his hand, and waited for the other boy to shake it. He did so, and smiled. "Derek."

Tina searched the whole school. She thought it was a lost cause, but she had to try. She was searching for Blaine, the boy that she had been in love with since the night in Diva week, where she Vapo-rubbed Blaine. She pushed people out of the way, searching for him. She was about to give up until he saw him talking to Sam in the library. She sighed.

She couldnt talk to him when Sam was there. Ever since Blaine had told Tina he liked Sam, he was oddly different around her. When he was with Sam, he'd tune Tina out. She never realized it before, because she wasnt really all that focused on it.

She watched as Blaine and Sam talked. She could faintly hear what they were saying. She quietly headed over to them, but without being noticed. She hid behind the bookshelf, and slid some books apart so she could watch. "I think Finn was right. We need new sounds. I'm getting sick of everyone's voices. Well, besides yours of course." Blaine grinned at Sam's comment. "Back at you. Like, I love everyone. But I'm getting tired of hearing Marley and Jake, and Ryder and Tina and everyone else. We also need some younger people." Tina couldnt believe her ears.

Blaine didnt like her voice? She bit her lip, but continued listening. "Yeah.. When I first heard you sing, it was such a different sound. But now, no matter how much I love it, I'm used to it.." Sam commented. Blaine nodded, and looked behind him. Tina quickly hid behind the books. "Um, Sam? Did you see that?" He asked, pointing at the books. "No? What was it?"

"I could swear I saw the books move." Sam smirked. "Yeah right. Books dont move." Blaine gave Sam a certain look that said, 'That's not what I meant dummy.' "There's somebody behind there."

Tina heard that, and without hesitation, she ran away from the bookshelf. Little did she know, that Blaine and Sam were in the perfect position to see her. When she saw them, she groaned. "Tina? Were you spying on us?" Sam asked. "No. Can't a girl check out a book without being harassed by the paparazzi?" She glared at the boys, and just grabbed a random book off the shelf. Blaine looked at it, and had a puzzled look on his face. He took the book from her and read off the title.

"Chicken soup for the expectant mother's soul?" He asked, suspiciously. Tina felt a lump in her throat. Not the type of lump that made her want to cry, the type that made you feel like you'd choke. "Um, guess I got the wrong one." She told Blaine. She ripped the books out of his hands, and put it back. Blaine nodded, and turned to Sam, who looked like he didnt believe her. "Come on Sam. Lets go." He said. Sam nodded, and as soon as they got out of Tina's sight, he turned to him.

"I think Tina's hiding something." Blaine smiled. "That she's pregnant? Sorry, but I dont think she could keep that a secret." Sam crossed his arms. "Think about it. She was all nervous when you grabbed the book. She was sweating, and she had worry in her eyes. I think that she's hiding this from us. From everyone. Soon, she'll have a big belly, and will crave carrots dipped in caramel."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to her later. But I'm pretty sure she isn't " Sam turned his face to the library, and saw Tina sitting at a table, really upset. "If you're so sure, than why is she almost crying over there?" He pointed to Tina, and Blaine looked at her in shock. "Whoa.. Maybe she really is.."

Blaine just stared at her in disbelief. She couldn't be pregnant. She wasnt with Mike anymore. She wasnt even dating anybody. Who would get her pregnant than? She thought about any boys she had spent time with. Wait. He had recalled Kurt telling him that Tina admitted to, quote, unquote, 'Vapo Raping You.' Maybe she took advantage of Blaine when he was knocked out? But he didnt feel any different..

He thought about any other boys. Artie, no he was with that Betty girl from the wedding. Jake was with Marley, so that was a no. Sam was with Brittany. Joe. Nope. Definitely ruled out. He's too much of a stickler for the rules. Ryder. Now, that's somebody. She had spent quite a bit of time with him, when she wasnt with Blaine.

Blaine looked to his side, and saw Ryder talking to Jake. Ryder looked really happy. Not just happy, star struck. Jake hadn't returned the look, but Ryder had it on right in the open. That wasnt just a happy look he was giving Jake. He recognized Kurt giving him that very same look a year ago. Wait, did Ryder _like _Jake? If he did, he couldn't of been the father...

Oh this was gonna take some time to figure out...

Meanwhile, in New York, Santana was sitting on the couch, with Lady Hummel, and his new boy toy. She thought it was hilarious how Hummel thought he was over Blaine, but he really wasnt. He loved Blaine. He cried at Come What May, for goodness sake Adam had no clue though. He had no clue that he would soon be deported out of Kurt's heart. "Santana?" Kurt waved his hand over her face, and got her to pay attention to him. "What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Adam to a benefit tonight." He grinned, and faced Adam. "Benefit for what?" Santana linked her two hands together, and wrapped them around her knees which were arched up. "An LGBT benefit. It's to get more people aware that there are people everywhere who are like this." Santana sighed. Ever since she came out last year, everyone who was even the slightest big fabulous would ask her the same thing.

_Will you help us out by letting more people know that you're gay?_

It wasnt a bad thing. She was proud of who she was. It was just getting a tad annoying. They thought that if she'd tell people she was gay, than everything would be great. Maybe it wouldn't of been. Nobody knew that. "Listen, guys. You two go. I think I'm fine here tonight. I was gonna rent a movie tonight anyways."

"I get it. Sometimes you don't want others to know you're like that. But its okay. Nobody there will judge you." Adam told her. His British accent flowed and sent shivers down Kurt's body. It did every time he spoke. "Listen Harry Potter. I'm not ashamed of who I am. Just because I want to watch a movie tonight, doesn't mean you can accuse me of being nervous about telling people about me." She snapped.

"Santana, be nice to Adam." Kurt grabbed Adam's arm, and smiled at him. Santana just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I need to find Rach anyways." She stood up, but before she left, she went over to the two. "And I swear, British if you say something about me being 'scared' again.. You'll be scared." She left the two boys, with a giant smirk on her face.

Finn walked into the Choir room, only to see three people in there. Artie, Kitty and Joe. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Wheels and tarantula head forced me to come so that I have something to do with my time instead of throwing slushies at people." Kitty snarled. "We want to help you find some new people." Artie smiled, while fixing his glasses. "Yeah, and I know some people who are amazing at singing. They have a little singing group at my church, and some of them go here." Joe told him.

"Thats great guys. When were you planning on going?" Finn asked, walking over to the three. "Tonight. They are performing at 5. It'd be great if you could meet us there." Joe answered. Finn nodded, and looked at Kitty, who looked like she could care less. "Sounds like a plan. What Church?"

"The one on Main." Kitty looked at her nails while saying that. "Great. See you then." Finn smiled, and left the choir room.

Later that night, they all met up. Except Kitty was near the back. She didnt want anybody to see her there, with those losers. She liked Glee Club, but she was still getting picked on for joining it. Finn headed into the church, and saw a group of girls at the front. They were all in matching light blue dresses. Their skirts were down to their knees, and their socks were up to their knees. He looked around and saw Artie and Joe sitting near the front. He made his way up there, and sat beside the boys.

"These girls are great." Joe commented, before they started. They all did a rendition of 'I can only imagine.' As they were singing, Finn noticed a girl way in the back. She was obviously younger than the rest, and way less focused on the task. She looked like she didnt even care. Near the end line, which she apparently found ridiculous, she rolled her eyes, and looked at the other girls.

They all made a cross with their fingers, except for the other girl. She just smirked at the rest, and raised an eyebrow. "Hey Joe. Who's that girl in the back?" He asked, leaning towards Joe.'

"She's from the Elliot family. She doesn't like the group because she never gets to shine. She's a freshman at McKinley, I'm pretty sure." He answered. Finn nodded, and watched as the girls finished the number. Everyone in the audience cheered at the number, some people standing, another few had a bit of a tear in their eye.

"We'll be back in 5!" One of the oldest girls said into the mic. Finn watched as the girls left the stage. He saw the younger girl getting off the stage, so he headed towards her. He lightly tapped on her shoulder, and waited for her to turn around.

Slowly, the girl turned. She had a bit of a nervous face on, but when she saw that it was Finn, it left. "Um, hi?" She asked. When Finn got a closer look at her, he saw that she wasn't the skinniest girl ever. She wasn't as big a Lauren Zizes, but she wasn't as small as Marley either. She was about in the middle. She had blonde hair that was up in a tight ponytail, and she had blue-ish eyes.

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson." He held out his hand, and waited for her to shake it. "Listen, if you want an autograph, I can lead you to where you can get that." She pointed to a booth where two other girls were sitting, signing papers. "Actually, no that's not what I want."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Okay.. Than what do you want?" She asked. "I wanted to talk to you." Finn grinned. "Alright? Just let me change first. These clothes really aren't my style." She started to walk off, but Finn stopped her.

"Don't you go on stage in two minutes?" The girl sighed, but shook it off. "Meh, they won't miss me. Be right back." She rushed off, and ran into a small room.

"What are you doing Finn? The girl that you want, is over there." Artie pointed to the girl at the table. "No, I dont. Joe said that this girl wanted to shine, that's what Glee Club is about." Finn explained. "Finn, she doesn't seem like Glee Club material.." Artie mentioned.

"If they can sing and dance, willingly, than they are Glee Club material." Finn turned and saw the girl rushing out of the room, with a whole new look on. That time she was wearing purple jeans and a red shirt with a black jacket, with sleeves that went down to her elbows. Her shoes were converse, and her hair was down, and reached a bit past her shoulders.

"So, what'd you need, Finn was it?" The girl adjusted a bag that she had in her hand. She stuck her arm through the handles, and stuck it on her shoulder. She looked over to the side, and saw Joe awkwardly standing there. "Oh, hey, Teen Jesus." She joked.

Joe rolled his eyes, and grabbed the handles on the back of Artie's wheelchair. "We'll be over by Kitty." He said. He shot the girl a quick look, but turned back towards where he was walking. "You know Joe?" Finn asked. "Uh, yeah. We were in Sunday School together." She looked at Joe in a way that made Finn skeptical, but there were more important issues. He cleared his throat, making her look back at him.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" She crossed her arms, and tilted her head a bit. "Right. Here, sit with me." He guided her to one of the pews, and they sat. "Oh, I'm Macy by the way. Macy Elliots."

"Well, its nice to meet you Macy." She grinned and looked to the front. They were all starting to get up on stage. "Listen, you know how I said that they wouldn't miss me? They aren't allowed to even know I'm gone." She grabbed Finn's hand, and ran through the chapel until they got outside. She took a deep breath, and moved the hair out of her face. "So what did you want?"

"Joe tells me that you go to McKinley ." Macy nodded. "Yeah, but I just moved their a week ago. My mom wanted to get closer to family, so she forced me to go to McKinley instead of the school I was at. Since my aunt works at McKinley, my mom thought it'd be a great bonding opportunity."

"Oh. What school did you go to?" Finn asked. "Carmel High." Finn's eyes widened when he heard that name. "Were you in Vocal Adrenaline?" Macy's eye brow rose. "Like I'd join that death trap. My friend joined, and two practices after, she was so depressed that she downed a bottle of NyQuil and had to seek medical attention." She explained.

"Alright, well. I presume you've heard of the New Directions?" He asked. "Course I have. National winners last season, lost Sectionals this season because of a girl fainting, but got put back in the race when the school for fabulous people were disqualified because they were using drugs to help their performance."

"You really know your stuff." Finn looked at her with awe. "I love high school show choir drama. Thats what I live for. That and my blog." Finn looked puzzled. "Im kidding. I like going to show choir competitions though. I find it a good stress reliever." Again, Finn looked puzzled. "What are you stressed about?" Macy's eyes turned away from Finn. "Oh, just things. Like every other teenage girl."

"Anyways. I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to audition for New Directions?" He asked. Macy's eyes slowly made their way back up to look at Finn. "Sorry, but isn't that kind of like social suicide? I heard that even the jocks get slushied every week."

"Well, its not as bad as it used to be.. Please, just think about it." Macy sighed, and crossed her arms. "Why is it so important to you?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll tell you. But only if you promise to audition."

Macy nodded. "Promise." Right when she said that, Finn could tell she meant it. "I sort of, kissed the other Glee club instructors fiancee. I really want to make it up to him by bringing in some new sounds. Some new, amazing sounds. I'm afraid that if I don't do that, he'll never forgive me."

"You kissed his fiancee?" She asked him, curiously. "I tried calming her down. It didnt even mean anything." Macy nodded. She was about to say something, but was cut short by Kitty and the boys interrupting. "We need to leave. I cant lose anymore street cred if I'm seen with you losers." Kitty snapped.

Macy raised her eyebrow, and looked at Kitty in disgust. "Is SHE is Glee club?" Macy asked. Kitty turned towards Macy. "Yes, sweetie. I am. Because A, I'm the hottest bitch, and the best singer at McKinley. B, because I do whatever I want without kids mocking me for it."

"Come on guys. We have to go. Hopefully I see you at auditions." Finn smiled at Macy before leaving. All the others followed, leaving Macy alone.

Back in New York, Santana was getting lonelier and lonelier. Without Brittany, she really felt like she didnt have anybody. Sure, she had Rachel and Lady Hummel, but that wasnt enough. She actually wanted somebody that she could be with. But she knew she couldn't have Brittany. Not now that she was dating Trouty Mouth.

Santana quickly grabbed her phone, and started texting Brittany. If Brittany came to see her, it could make everything better. It could make Brittany want her more.

_**Hey Britt. How would it sound if you came over this weekend? You could sleep in my room, and get a grand tour of New York. Text me later. xoxo- Snixx.**_

She smiled to herself, and sighed. She had better come or Santana didnt know what she'd do.

The following day, Finn got ready with all the Glee Club members. Except for Tina. "Anyone know where Tina is?" Will asked. Everyone shook their heads, everyone but Sam and Blaine. Sam was smirking because he knew exactly where Tina was. "Working her inner pregnancy by barfing down that day's lunch." He whispered to Blaine. Blaine just agreed with Sam about the whole pregnant thing. He didn't want on Sam's bad side again, and if agreeing with him made him good with him, or even like him, than fantastic.

Not long after, Tina rushed in, with a panicked look on her face. "Sorry I'm late guys. I was helping some freshman get here." She smiled, and moved aside and they all saw somebody that they didn't even know. "Hi. I'm Marcus." He greeted. Everyone waved.

"I heard that there were auditions today, and I just had to come." He had a slight southern accent, but did well hiding it. "Hello Marcus. Right this way." Finn smiled, and let him in. The boy seemed so much younger than everyone else. Then again, he was a freshman. "Hey.. Wait, you look familiar. Do I know you?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe? I'm from Dalton. You were very famous at that school, there's quite a few pictures of you." Blaine nodded. "You look like someone I know though. I can't quite put my finger on it." Marcus sighed. "Well, I didn't want anybody to know this. Especially not you guys since you've had quite a battle with him. I'm Marcus Smyth. Sebastian's brother."

"Why are you here than? Shouldn't you be with your brother?" Artie asked, quite confused at the situation. "I hated it at Dalton. Uniforms, no thanks. And an all guys school? It's hard to be a straight guy in that school."

"Well clearly, but you don't have to worry about that, gay pants." Kitty smirked. "Kitty." Marley whispered. She shook her head at Kitty, and put her finger on her mouth. "Shh." Kitty rolled her eyes. "Anyways. You're a Smyth. So obviously you can sing. Whenever you're ready." Sam smiled at the younger version of New Directions arch nemesis from the year before.

Marcus prepped himself in front of the audience and cleared his throat. "Hit it."

[SIGNED SEALED DELIVERED IM YOURS]

_Like a fool I went and stayed too long  
Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong  
Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!_

As he was singing, Will turned to Finn. "We already have enough people to compete. Why are their people auditioning?" He asked. "We need new sounds, Mr Sch- Will. It will help our chances."

_Seen a lot of things in this old world  
When I touch them, they mean nothing, girl  
Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!_

The New Directions sat in awe of the boys talent. They didn't expect him to be that good. But he really blew them away. "He's like a mini you. But straight." Brittany told Blaine. He grinned at the boy, and knew he could definitely mentor him. And teach him that you're nothing without your hair gel. If he was going to be a mini Blaine, he had to gel his hair at least.

"He's great." Ryder commented. Jake just glared at Ryder. Ever since him and Marley kissed, everything Ryder did seemed to piss him off.

_Here I am baby  
Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours_

When he finished the song, multiple members of the New Directions stood to cheer him on. Kitty, Jake, Unique and Sugar didnt cheer him on at all. Kitty didnt like cheering. It wasted precious oxygen. Jake didnt cheer because if Ryder liked it, that meant he'd hate it. Unique thought that the 'white boy' was good, but he wasn't 'standing O' good. And Sugar just thought that he wasn't as 'talented' as her.

"That was great, man!" Finn high fived the boy, and grinned. "Thanks.." He told them. Kitty stood from her seat, and walked over to the boy. "We'll be in touch." She practically pushed him out the door after that. She then headed back to her seat, and smirked.

"I thought he was great." Joe mentioned, grinning. "You probably also thought that your hairstyle was great. So guess what. You've been wrong before." Kitty smirked. Sugar laughed at the comment, and looked at Joe, who was just playing with his hair. "God made me this way."

"God also made Perky over here talent less Those were not favors he was making." That time Sugar didnt laugh. "Yeah, well God made you a bitch!" Sugar yelled. "Oh really?" Kitty stood, and so did Sugar. "Really."

Kitty pushed Sugar, which started a fight between the girls. "Hey! Hey, knock it off!" Will yelled. Sam grabbed onto Kitty, and Ryder grabbed Sugar, and tried to pry them apart. Sugar, not wanting to let go, kicked Ryder to get him to let go. He groaned a bit, and held his stomach, where she hit him.

He quickly shook it off, and grabbed Sugar again. This time they were able to get them to stop fighting. "Sugar. That was uncalled for." Kitty crossed her arms, and headed back to her seat. "I'll show you whats uncalled for." Sugar mumbled to herself.

"Did you hear that Mr Schue? She just threatened me." Kitty said, over dramatically "Enough!" Will yelled. "There is too much going on right now! You guys, Finn bringing in new people for no good reason, and Blaine and Sam clearly know something that they aren't telling us! So what is going on?!"

Blaine looked over at Sam, and raised his eye brows. Sam gave him a 'we'll be fine' look. "Nothing's going on. Kitty and Sugar fight all the time, and Finn was just trying to get some new sounds. And as for Blaine and Sam, maybe they're hooking up? I dont know, but I can assure you that nothing is going on." Ryder told Will. Sam's brows furrowed as he heard his name in that context.

"Oh please. Something is definitely going on. But your empty head wouldn't be able to figure that out." Jake stated. "All week you've been acting like this. What is going on with you?" Ryder asked. "You kissed my girlfriend, that's what."

Marley's eyes went wide, as she looked at the boys. "You, you told him?" Marley bit her lip, but nodded. "Its nothing to worry about. Its just some sophomores and Sugar, being immature. That's all thats going on." Tina commented. "What about whats going on with you though, Tina?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" Blaine took Tina's hand. "We know that you're expecting." Right at that word, 'expecting', Tina's jaw dropped, as did everyone elses. "You don't have to be ashamed. We can help you." Sam smiled at her, and tried to make her feel better. "Tina, you're pregnant?" Will asked.

"No I'm not pregnant. Tweedledum, and Tweedle-dumber here are just idiots." She remarked. "Than why did you have that book? And why were you so upset?" Blaine questioned. She sighed. "I was upset because I over heard you guys talking about how you were sick of hearing my voice. I didn't want you guys to know that I was listening, so I grabbed the closest book I could find.."

Sam and Blaine immediately felt bad. "Sorry Tina. We didn't know." Sam apologized. "Whatever." Tina turned her back on the boys, and they knew they were in deep trouble with Tina. "Is there anybody else auditioning? Because I have a manicure that I do not want to miss." Unique said, in her Diva voice, like always.

"There should be more people coming.." Finn headed to the door, and saw some football players walking down the halls. He searched through them for Derek, and lucky for him, he wasn't far behind. "Derek, are you gonna come audition?" Finn asked, quietly. He knew that Derek didnt want the other boys to hear.

"Sorry Finn. I cant." And with that, he was gone. There was no sight of Macy either. "I guess there aren't any more."

"Alright guys. You can head home." Will dismissed everyone, and as soon as they were gone, he turned his attention to Finn. "Why do you want new sounds?" Finn looked up at Will, and sighed. "Because I wanted you to forgive me. I kissed Emma, and that was so un cool of me. I thought that bringing in new people would make it up to you."

Will looked at Finn, dead serious. "I dont care what you do Finn. You kissed my fiancee, you will never make it up to me." Finn could feel his throat getting dry. With one last look, Will walked away from Finn. Leaving the boy devastated.

**WELL. What'd you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon! (: **

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT.**


	2. The New Ones Prt2

**YO. So, here is the next chapter thingie for my GLEE story.**

**I really hope you enjoy it!**

**PLOT. Finn is trying to find new sounds for the Glee Club, Blaine and Sam think that they reveal a huge secret about one of the Glee Club Members, and Santana feels lonely in New York. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW. **

**Enjoy!**

Joe walked down the hallway looking for Finn. He hadn't seem him since that past week when that Marcus kid auditioned. He searched and searched, until he just figured he wouldn't be able to find him. He turned around, and saw Macy standing at her locker. She was grabbing her books from her locker. Joe ran over to her, and tapped her shoulder. She turned to face him, but sighed. "Joe, if this is about what I think it is, no." She snapped at him. Macy started walking off, but Joe grabbed her hand. "Oh, you're touching my hand. Doesn't that violate everything you stand for?" Macy smirked and continued walking with Joe.

"You didn't show up for the audition." Joe blurted out. Macy stopped in her spot. "I never said I was." Joe walked towards her. "You said you'd think about it. Why didn't you?" He asked. "I couldn't. That Finn guy wanted me to audition just so he could get the other dude to forgive him. I don't want to join the club if all they want me for is to get forgiveness." She started to walk again with Joe. "That's not the only reason, and you know it."

Macy kept on walking without saying anything. "Macy." He put his hand on Macy's shoulder and turned her around. "It was Alyssa. She saw Finn talking to me, and forbade me to join.." She started remembering back to it.

_Macy watched Finn leave with all of the others he was with. She headed inside and saw everyone finish up their song. Alyssa ran off stage and straight over to Macy. "Listen up freak show. I just saw Frankin-Weenie over there talking to you. I know his intentions. To get you into that dumb ass glee club. And I'm here to tell you, that you can't join. Got it?" Macy took a deep breath. "And why is that?" Macy asked. "2 reasons. ONE, you wouldn't be able to stay in this group. TWO, have you forgotten about your little problem?" Alyssa crossed her arms. _

_"They won't care. They'll be fine with it." Macy took a shaky breath. "Oh yeah? You really think they'll support you after what happens? You can't stay sane forever. And you know it." Alyssa smirked at the younger girl. _

"You know that Alyssa didn't mean it. We can handle it." Macy closed her eyes, and crossed her arms. She opened her eyes again. "I know you can. But what about everyone else? They might think I'm crazy. I remember when we first met, you thought I was insane." Joe moved some hair out of his face. He set his hands on Macy's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Macy... They've dealed with so many people. I think they can handle you.."

"And what if they can't?! What then?" Joe grabbed Macy's hand, and smiled at her. "Just trust me.. Glee club will be great." Macy tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "What about the Church group?" She asked. Joe lifted his eyebrow. "You hate it anyway. Just, show up to the choir room after school." Joe heard the bell ring. "I'll talk to you later." Macy watched him leave and sighed.

Santana sat in her room, texting Brittany. Brittany had agreed to go to New York a couple weeks after that. What could she do until then? She heard the door open, and immediately knew that it was Rachel coming home. She got out of her bedroom and walked over to Rachel. "Hey Santana, guess what!" She, clearly excited, squealed. "What?" Rachel grabbed her hand and dragged her into the living room. "I got you an audition. For a tv show." Rachel squealed again. Santana raised her eyebrow. "What show?"

"One of those CSI shows. You'd be auditioning for a murderer." Santana grinned. "Rachel, you did that for me?" Rachel nodded, and grabbed Santana for a hug. "Later tonight, we're celebrating at Callbacks. It will be great. Anyways, Adam and Kurt are outside making out. I have to get pics. They are so adorable." Rachel got up and headed out the door. Santana smirked. Going to Callbacks was great. She had always gotten drinks there and gotten drunk. It was great. And that night, she could get Rachel drunk. Which would be amazing to see.

Joe entered the glee club and saw Finn in there again. "Finn, where have you been?" He asked. "Just, taking some time off from the club.. Have you talked to Macy yet?" Finn went through the music sheets while listening to Joe. "Yeah, she'll be auditioning later." Finn grinned at his answer. "Awesome."

"Trust me Finn, she's amazing. She might be a bit shy, but she is great." Joe pointed out. "Well, I'd hope so. Anyways, I gotta go run some things by Figgins. I'll talk to you later." Finn ran out, leaving Joe alone in the room. He felt a buzzing in his pocket. He quickly pulled out the phone and saw a message from somebody. It was somebody nobody would expect him to text. Unique.

**Hey Joe, can we talk? 3 ~Unique**

Joe smiled at the text. He had loved messaging her.

**Of course. Meet me in the choir room. ~Joe.**

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and waited for Unique to show. Truth is, at the beginning of the year, he missed Quinn like crazy. But Unique cheered him up. One thing lead to another and they ended up secretly dating. "Hey you." Unique said, walking into the room. She closed to door behind her and headed over to the boy. Joe stood and took her hand in his. "Hey. What did you need to talk about?"

"Us." She confessed. "Why?" Unique went over to a chair and sat down in it. "I want to tell Marley. She's my best friend and I really want her to know." Joe sighed and looked to the ground. "Unique..." She stood up and bit her lip. "I know we both promised not to tell anyone, but I think she deserves to know."

"I haven't told anybody though Unique. If you tell her, I get to tell someone." Joe crossed his arms and looked at her, faking serious. "So, is that a yes?" She asked Joe. "I guess." Unique grinned, and wrapped her arms around him. When they parted, she kissed his cheek. "Come over tonight. Lets watch a movie." Unique suggested. "Sure."

Macy walked down the hallways. She was new and didn't know many people, so she was usually alone. She walked past the locker rooms, but something caught her ears. A voice. She looked around and opened the door. She slowly walked in and kept hearing the singing voice. It was really good. She saw the locker rooms completely empty, except for the voice.

She sneaked around the lockers and saw the boy under a shower, singing. He had a bar of soap in his hands and was singing into it. Macy recognized the song as 'I can't dance' by Genesis. The boy had shaggy brown hair, and looked like he was a freshman. He started dancing underneath the water. She crept closer towards the shower, being careful not to be seen. He kept singing and she kept listening. He was really good. She then saw him turn the tap off, so she ran away from it. She headed into an area where she wouldn't be spotted. In the hamper.

It smelled bad, but she couldn't get spotted. She heard the boy walk in and open a locker. The boy threw a towel into the hamper and it landed on Macy. She slowly removed it, while silently gagging on it. She heard the locker slam shut and the boy walk away. She quickly jumped out of the hamper and ran out the door. Macy took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. The hamper smelled disgusting.

"So, snooping in the boys locker room? How, not crazy." Macy heard a voice say. She turned around and saw the boy there. "Crap. You noticed me?" She asked, feeling ashamed. "You aren't a very good spy, I'll tell you that." He started to walk away, Macy not following. "You coming?" He asked, turning around. "Oh, um, sure." She grinned, nervously. "So you heard me singing, huh?" Macy nodded and looked down to the ground. They kept walking down the hallway.

"Yeah. You're amazing by the way. You in Glee club?" She asked, crossing her arms. He smirked. "No. I thought about it, but decided not to.. How about you?" Macy smiled. "They want me to audition.. I'm going to try it." The boy nodded showing that he understood. "Maybe I should rethink my decision especially if you're in it." He winked at her, but she rolled her eyes. "Derek, by the way." He held out his hand, and she shook it. "Macy. Oh, and don't even try to flirt with me. I know your type. Football player jock guy. You flirt with a girl, but you never mean it." Macy accused him.

"Not all of us football player jock guys are like that." He tried to convince her, but she wasn't buying it. Macy was about to say something, but the bell had rung. "I gotta go to class. Bye." Macy quickly ran off from Derek, leaving him to be confused. How could she just presume he was like that, without even knowing him?

Rachel and Santana sat in the bar, Santana drinking, Rachel texting. "What is so important that you have to miss the on coming drinks?" She asked, taking another drink from the booth. "Um, I'm just texting a friend.." She answered, innocently. Santana seemed skeptical "Who?" Rachel bit her lip and looked back at her phone. "Maybe I will take a drink.." Her eyes left Santana, and moved over to the booth. She grabbed one of the drinks and started drinking it.

Santana grinned. "Good. Turn off your phone now. Just so I can trust that you won't be a buzz kill with the whole texting thing." She demanded. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine." She grabbed her phone and turned it right off. Santana quickly finished the rest of her drink, and realized that they didn't have any more. "Hello, my good man? More, please!" Santana laughed as she ordered more. Rachel could tell she was a bit buzzed.

When the bartender gave them more drinks, Rachel grabbed hers. Santana could tell that the night was going to be good. She grinned devilishly, as she drank another glass of beer.

Macy was packing up her locker when she was confronted by somebody. Alyssa. "Listen here worm, I thought I was clear when I said that you weren't to join Glee Club." She slammed her locker and looked sternly at Macy. Macy turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Who said that I had to listen to you? You're only two years older than me.." Alyssa just glared at her. "I'm a junior at this God forsaken school, and because I'm smarter than most seniors anyways. So, I think I can tell you what to do. You know the punishment you'll get if you audition."

Macy rolled her eyes, and started heading towards the choir room. "I don't care if I get kicked out of the damn singing group. I trust the Glee club, and I think they'd be there for me." Alyssa grabbed Macy's shoulder and spun her around. "You think. You THINK. You don't know." Macy sighed and crossed her arms. "What do you even care?! You've wanted me out of that dumb singing group for ages."

Alyssa let go of Macy and looked at her, a bit of worry in her eyes. "I'm trying to protect you, Macy. When your brother left, your parents were ticked. They took their anger out on you.. The singing group made you safer. Plus, you got picked on by other kids and joining the group with a Cheerio, aka me, made you stop getting teased so much. I know I don't seem like it, but I care about you. I just don't want you to get hurt even more."

Macy took a deep breath. "You make fun of me every day! I'm done with that group, I don't care what you say!" Macy shouted, running off. Alyssa crossed her arms and tightened her lips. She grabbed her phone and started texting somebody. "Meet me in the locker room, tomorrow at lunch."

Macy headed to the choir room, and when she got there, she noticed exactly how many people were there. She gulped down air, and uncomfortably, crossed her arms. Joe got up and ran to her. "Macy, are you okay?" He asked her, taking her hand. She nodded and took a deep breath. "You ready?" Again, she nodded. "Great. Lets go in." He brought her inside, and she got a clear view of everyone. She recognized a few from the other night when Finn spoke to her, but everyone else drew a blank. "Guys, this is Macy. Mr Schue, would it be okay if she auditioned?" Joe turned to him, and asked.

"Of course. We're always looking for new members. Whenever you're ready." Mr Schuester let her know. She took a deep breath and looked at everyone. She quickly ran over to Joe and nervously looked at him. "I can't do it." She whispered, making sure only Joe could hear. "It will be okay." He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it didn't work. "I've only sung in front of people twice. When I sang in my church group, and when we did that duet.. Do you think I could do a duet for my audition?"

Joe thought for a bit. "I'll go ask Mr Schue.." He headed over to him and whispered it in his ear. "Well, yeah. I guess." He answered. Joe gave a thumbs up sign to Macy and grinned.

[PRICE TAG-Jessie J]

[SUNG BY MACY ELLIOTS AND JOE HART.]

Joe looked around and tried to find the one person he wanted to see. He found Unique, and winked at her. She smiled at him, and blushed.

JOE- It seems like everybody's got a price. I wonder how they sleep at night. When the sale comes first and the truth comes second just stop for a minute and smile.

While singing those lyrics, he pointed to his mouth and grinned. It made a few people in the group laugh and smile. He looked at Macy and nudged her, trying to get her to sing.

MACY- Why is everybody so serious? Acting so damn mysterious, you got your shades on your eyes and your heels so eye that you can't even have a good time.

Joe grinned at her, like he was proud. He decided to give the rest of the song to Macy, she deserved it.

MACY- Everybody look to your left. Now everybody look to your right. Can you feel that, yeah. We're payin' with love tonight.

As she did the actions through the song, everyone grinned and giggled at it. Marcus on the other hand, stared at Macy, longingly.

MACY&JOE- It's not about the money, money, money. We don't need your money, money, money. Just wanna made the world dance. Forget about the price tag. Ain't about the, yeah cha ching cha ching, ain't about the yeah, ba bling ba bling. Wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag.

Unique started singing along to their singing, along with a few others.

JOE- We need to take it back in time, when music made us all unite. And there wasn't no bros, or video shows, am I the only one getting, tired.

Joe made sure to cover up the curse in the song, because he'd never said anything bad in front of his peers.

MACY- Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy us happiness, can we all slow down and enjoy right now, guaranteed we'll be feeling alright. Everybody look to your left. Now everybody look to your right. Can you feel that, yeah. We're payin' with love tonight.

Macy looked over at Mr Schuester, and saw him getting into the song.

MACY&JOE- It's not about the money, money, money. We don't need your money, money, money. Just wanna made the world dance. Forget about the price tag. Ain't about the, yeah cha ching cha ching, ain't about the yeah, ba bling ba bling. Wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag.

MACY- Ain't about the.. Price tag.

Macy finished up the song with the people clapping for them and cheering them on. She blushed and looked to the ground. Joe wrapped his arm around her and brought her in for a hug. "That was great you guys!" Mr Schuester walked over to them, clapping. Macy looked up and smiled. "Macy, I think it's safe to say. Welcome to the New Directions."

"I'm so proud of you, Macy!" Joe said, hugging her again. He went over to the group, and sat in a seat between Unique and Jake. Macy looked around and saw an empty seat. She went over and sat in it. She looked beside her and saw a younger boy, maybe her age, sitting there. On the other side was a cheerleader, who looked like she enjoyed the song.

"That was really good." The girl beside her complimented. "Thank you so much. I'm Macy.." She held out her hand and waited for her to shake it. "I'm Brittany S Pierce. And, just so you know, I'm Bi Unicorn." She informed her. Macy looked over at the other boy, looking puzzled. "Hey, don't look at me. I just joined yesterday."

Brittany got closer to Macy. "It means that I like boys and girls. Duh." She acted like it was the most obvious thing ever. "I'm Marcus. Marcus Hill." She greeted himself. She grinned at him.

"Let me introduce everyone to you, Macy." Brittany smiled and turned towards the others. "The one with the blonde, wavy hair, and big fish lips, is my boyfriend, Sam Evans. He's awesome. And used to be a stripper. It comes in handy at times." Brittany winked and looked beside Sam. "That's Blaine Anderson beside him. He's a Unicorn, all the way. He's sweet though."

"Is Sam Bi-Unicorn, like you?" Macy asked her. Sam turned his head towards the younger girl. "Excuse me?" Macy opened her mouth slightly "Sorry! I just thought because you and Blaine seem to keep looking at each other... Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Macy felt ashamed for her accusation.

"Anyways.. Beside Blaine is Tina and Artie. They're great." She introduced the two. Tina smiled and waved at Macy, and Artie just nodded his head. "Beside Artie is Kitty. The other girl cheerleader of this group. She's really bitchy and has a soccer ball face, but she is getting better." Macy looked at Kitty, and noticed her smile.

"Now up there, is Unique. She's trans-Unicorn. Beside her is Joe, Jake, Marley and Ryder. I don't know much about them though..." She seemed weird about not knowing much. "Beside them is Sugar Motta. Her daddy is super rich, and she's terrible at singing." Brittany whispered that last part.

"Well, I'm happy to meet all of you." Macy smiled at all of them and got a glance at all of them.

"Whoa, seems like a lot of Freshmen want to audition today!" They all heard Mr Schuester tell them. Macy looked towards and saw the boy. Derek. "Oh no.." Macy whispered to herself. "What is it?" Marcus asked, turning towards her. "It's nothing. Just that I met him earlier, and he tried hitting on me."

"Well, I'll keep you safe from that." Marcus winked at her, and then turned to face Derek. "Guys, welcome Derek Hayes. He'll be auditioning today."

Derek headed to the front and looked at Macy. He winked at her, and got them to start the music.

[DYNAMITE- TAIO CRUZ]

[SUNG BY DEREK HAYES&NEWDIRECTIONS]

DEREK- I came to dance-dance-dance-dance  
I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands  
Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Cause it goes on and on and on.  
And it goes on and on and on.  
Yeah.

Brittany and Sam got up and started dancing around the room to the music. Not long after, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, Tina and Sugar joined in.

DEREK&ND- I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite.  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon light it up  
Like it's dynamite

Macy just sat on her chair, arms crossed. She glared at Derek. How dare he join Glee club? He wasn't gonna before. She felt an arm go around her, and turned towards Marcus. She realized that he did that to try to cheer her up.

Derek stepped closer and closer towards Macy while singing the next parts.

DEREK-I'm gonna take it all like  
I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I'm alone and all I  
I'm gonna be the last one landing.

Derek was kneeling on the ground in front of Macy at this time. He took her hand, but she just rejected it frm him.

DEREK- Cause I-I-I believe it  
And I-I-I, I just want it all, I just want it all.  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Ha-hands hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air

He got up and again started dancing with the rest of the people. It was official. He had made nice with the whole Glee club.

DEREK&ND- I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ay-ooh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gon rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite,  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon light it up

On the line, Derek did a back flip in the air.

DEREK- Like it's dynamite

Everybody started clapping when the song ended. "That was awesome, man!" Finn yelled, high-fiving Derek. "I have to admit, that was pretty sick!" Artie said, high-fiving the boy as well. "Thanks guys. So, does that mean I'm in?" He asked them. "We'd be crazy not to add you. Congratulations, Derek!" Mr Schuester introduced them all.

Derek went and took a seat behind Macy. "So, how'd you like it?" He asked her. "So you can back flip now?" Was all Macy said, before turning around so she couldn't face him. "It's a gift." Macy rolled her eyes.

Santana watched as her friend stumbled inside the room, drunk. It was official, Santana had gotten Rachel drunk. It was a great sight. Last time she had gotten that wasted, she made out with Blaine Warbler.

Rachel ran into the table, and started laughing really loudly. "Shh... Rachel, you need to be quiet. Lady Hummel is sleeping..." She warned her. "Who cares? I just want to go crazy!" Rachel shouted. Santana couldn't help but laugh. It was always a great sight to see her drunk.

Rachel grabbed Santana's hand, and brought her onto the couch. "I have to ask you something." Rachel told her. Santana raised her eyebrow and let her speak. "What do girls lips taste like?" She asked, stuttering out those words.

"Usually like bubble gum or cigarettes." She answered. "What one are you?"

"I'd say a mixture.." Rachel smirked devilishly and laid her hands on Santana's shoulders. "Good to know."

"What are you-" Before she finished, Rachel pulled her in and kissed her. It was weird, but Santana didn't care. She kissed back.

Little did the two girls know that Kurt walked in and saw them kissing. He rolled his eyes. "I knew this was coming. So much sexual tension between them.." He headed back to bed, as the girls continued to kiss.

**PLEASE, if you guys could review this I'd be so happy! **

**Reviews keep me motivated with making these. 3**


	3. Detective Work Prt1

**HELLO! **

**Last time on GLEE FANFICTION; Ryder is still on the hunt for his internet lover, Katie. The New Directions have 3 new members in it, and Santana and Rachel kissed because Rachel was drunk. Oh dear. **

**Thats what you missed on, GLEE FANFICTION. (:**

**PLOT: Rachel is trying to figure out what happened the night of Callbacks, Macy is facing the consequences of being in Glee Club, Derek is hiding the fact that he's in New Directions from the football team. Also, Marley finds something out about Jake that she doesn't exactly like.**

Rachel woke up on the couch, her head reeling. She looked through the apartment and saw Kurt and Santana sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Morning sunshine." Santana laughed. "What happened last night?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"Want to tell her, or should I?" Kurt asked, but Santana just gave him a look, indicating that he should tell her. "Fine, I'll say. You got wasted at a little party at Callbacks, and when you came home, you and Santana had a little after party." Kurt winked at them, leaving Santana a bit shocked. Kurt saw that? "You saw?" Santana whispered so that only Kurt heard. "Next time you want to keep a secret, don't swap spit in our living room."

Rachel groaned. "Santana, I'm sorry. Finn says that I'm a Needy Girl drunk.. I shouldn't have moved up on you." Santana smirked. "You know what? It's completely fine Berry. Whatever you do cannot ruin my mood, considering I have an audition for CSI." She celebrated to herself, and headed over to the Coffee machine.

"Want coffee Rach?" She asked. "Yes ple-" Before she could finish, Rachel ran out of the room and went straight to the bathroom. "How do you do it?" Kurt asked Santana. She raised an eyebrow, and started making a cup of coffee for Rachel. "What do you mean?"

"How do you go and drink, and come out fine? No throwing up or anything?" He stood up with his mug, and headed towards her. "Well, its a gift and a curse. Remember Rachel Berry's house party? I threw up then... But I didn't anymore for some reason." Santana reminisced about her past.

"That's odd.." Kurt said, taking his phone out of his pocket. "Oh, it's Isabella. She needs me at the office right away. I'm gonna get dressed, and head out." He ran into the other room, and Santana watched.

* * *

Derek headed down the crowded hallways, making sure nobody knew where he was headed. Nobody could know that he was heading for the Choir Room to get ready for later that day. His football team didn't even know yet about it. How could he say anything? He'd get pummeled for sure. He had already seen some of the Glee clubs get slushied that day, and it was only lunch.

"Hey Derek!" He heard a girl shriek. He turned around and saw a very familiar girl standing there. Familiar because he thought she was pretty hot in Glee club. He pretended not to notice her, and kept walking. "Derek!" The girl shouted again. He sighed, and turned right around again. "What do you want?" He whisper-yelled.

"You remember me right? Sugar, Sugar Motta? From Glee club?" She asked him. "Shh! Keep quiet about that. I still haven't told my Football team..." She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms. "I just wanted to say that Mr Schuester wants to talk to you. He wants to meet up with the Newbies to discuss a song or something." She informed him. "Great. Thanks." Derek left her and again, headed to the choir room.

When he got there, he saw Marcus and Macy already in there. He smiled at Macy, and just gave Marcus a look, acknowledging him. "Hey, I was told to meet here?" Derek asked, walking in. He sat beside Macy and winked at her. She just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you guys are new here, which means you need to make an impression on the other kids." Mr Schuester told them.

"I think I've made a fine impression on everyone. Considering they already like to shout my name in the hallway, in front of everyone." Derek said in a huff. Mr Schuester ignored his comment, and continued to talk about this. "You guys have to sing on a song together to everybody, and show them that you belong here." Macy's smile dropped at that. "This is my first week here, and I already have to sing again?" She groaned at the idea.

"It will be okay." Marcus gave her a reassuring look. "Listen, I've picked a song that you guys can do. They loved Derek's audition, because it was something they could dance and sing along to. So, they'd want an upbeat song. We'll talk about this more later, okay guys?" Mr Schuester went over to the piano and grabbed some sheet music for them. "Learn this for Friday. Split it up so each of you can have a solo. And have fun with this." He handed out the sheet music and headed out the door.

"I don't care what you guys want, but I know that I want the second verse." Macy picked out. "I'll give you whatever you want." Derek winked at her, and made her roll her eyes again. Marcus just looked at him with hate in his eyes. "I'll take the first part. Marcus, you can have the 3rd part." Marcus nodded at Derek's comment, even though he was a bit ticked.

He could tell that Derek wanted to get with Macy, but he didn't like it. Macy was his friend, he didn't want her to get hurt. "Alright. It's decided. Meet up at my house later to discuss this?" Derek proposed. "Um, I can't." Macy said, looking to the ground. "Shoot. Guess we can't do it tonight then.. Another night." Macy nodded, but she still looked unsteady about it.

* * *

Marley and Jake walked down the hallway, hand in hand. They had just celebrated their two month anniversary the night before, and they had a great time. First, they went and saw a movie. Then, they ate at Breadsticks, and they ended the night going to a karaoke bar, and sang several duets with each other. They had a great time. But, something bothered Marley.

Jake spent some of the night texting somebody, and he wouldn't say who it was. "So you want to tell me who you were texting last night?" Marley asked, as they continued down the hall. "About that... I need to tell you something." Jake looked guilty. "What is it?"

"I was texting Ryder.." He admitted. Marley raised an eyebrow. "Why couldn't you have told me that last night?" Marley asked, not getting what Jake was hinting. "I-I don't know. I should have.." Jake smiled at her. Marley never caught it, but Jake looked nervous. He wasn't telling her everything.

They both heard the bell ring, so Marley gently kissed Jake, and ran off to her locker. Leaving Jake feeling extremely guilty.

* * *

Rachel grabbed onto the remote, and turned the TV off. She was watching a movie with Santana, that she found very disturbing. "Okay, lets be done with this." Rachel held herself tightly. "Why? It was about ballet?"

"And it had two girls going at it in a bedroom... I think I need to shower and pray.." Rachel got up and headed towards the bathroom. "You didn't seem to mind two girls last night!" Santana called back. Rachel turned around and glared at her. "Oh shut it. I was drunk as hell, and you know that."

Santana stood up and headed over to Rachel. "So, let me ask you a question." She asked, leaning against the wall. Rachel raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Would you ever do it again?" Rachel looked confused. "Kiss you?" Santana bit her lip and nodded. "I've been in need for another girl in my life, since Britt is with Trouty." Rachel sighed. "Santana.."

Santana grinned and shook her head. "You know what, never mind.. Forget I said anything." Santana ran out of the room and into her bedroom.

* * *

Macy, Marcus and Derek headed into the Choir room after Glee Club rehearsal so they could practice the song they were going to sing. The lesson of the week was First Impressions, which fit what they had to do perfectly. "So, I had another idea of what song we could sing." Derek suggested. "We already have a song. I doubt we need another one.." Macy crossed her arms, and sat at one of the chairs.

"But, his song is so over done. I have an idea that could be great for us. Here, let me show you." Derek headed over to the boombox, and started playing a song. The two immediately recognized the music, and Macy smiled at it.

[IF YOU LIKE PINA COLODAS- JIMMY BUFFET]

[PERFORMED BY DEREK HAYES, MACY ELLIOT, AND MARCUS HILL]

Derek started the song off with dancing in front of Macy. He wasn't the greatest dancer, so it made Macy laugh.

_DEREK- I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long  
Like a worn-out recording of a favorite song  
So while she lay there sleepin', I read the paper in bed  
And in the personal columns there was this letter I read_

Derek grabbed Macy and Marcus' hands, and helped them both out of their seats. They all started singing along to the song, and just having a good time.

_ALL- 'If you like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for write to me and escape'_

Derek pointed to Marcus to get him to start singing, while he danced with Macy.

_MARCUS- I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kinda mean  
But me and my old lady had fallen into the same old dull routine  
So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad  
And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half bad_

Marcus took Macy away from Derek and danced with her.

_ALL- 'If you like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for write to me and escape'_

They finished up the song, with them all laughing. "That is a good song Derek, but I still don't think that this is the right choice. A, I don't think some of them would know this song, B, Mr Schuester might have his heart set on the other song." Marcus told them. "Agreed." Macy sat back into her seat again.

"Fine, we'll do it teachers way.." Derek grabbed sheet music from on top of the piano and started going over some lyrics. They all heard a beep, which came from Macy's phone. "Um, I gotta go. I'll be right back."

Macy headed outside, but saw nobody. She had gotten a random text from somebody, telling her to meet them outside, but she didn't know who it was from. She looked around and saw nothing. "Hello?"

She turned around and kept looking. That's when she saw them. Alyssa, and two football players walked inside. They each had a slushie in their hands. "Oh, it was you.." She backed up, and tried getting away. "Do it boys." Alyssa ordered, and the boys tossed the red slushies at Macy. She took a long, shocked gasp at the sudden effect of the slushie.

Macy wiped some slushie out of her eyes, and looked at Alyssa, who was walking towards her. "You asked for this." Alyssa poured the slushie on Macy's head, and threw the cup on the ground. The three all ran out, laughing.

Macy just stood there, slushie running down her body. She slowly walked back into the school, and into the Choir Room. The boys noticed her standing there, and ran over to her. "Macy!" Marcus shouted. "Are you okay? Who did this?" Derek asked her, grabbing her hands.

"Alyssa. I need to go get washed up." Macy got out of the room, and headed towards the locker room. She saw Brittany, Kitty, and of course, Alyssa standing there. Brittany noticed Macy with slushie all over her, so she ran straight to her. "Macy! Kitty, get a towel." Brittany ordered. Kitty did as she said, and gave her a towel. Macy wiped the slush off of her face, and looked directly at Alyssa.

"Who did this to you?" Kitty asked her. "Her! She did!" Macy pointed to Alyssa, and glared at her. "Alyssa, you did this?!" Brittany shouted. "Everyone in Glee Club gets slushied. Duh." Alyssa said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Whatever." Kitty glared at her. "Use this towel to get all the slush off." Kitty told her. Macy wiped some slush off of her clothes.

Marley and Jake were at Jake's house, watching a movie."Okay, this movie is so cheesy." Jake interrupted it, and grabbed the remote. Marley grinned. "Yeah.. So, what do you want to do now?" She asked, taking his hand.

"I have something to sing to you. This week was first impressions, and what I thought was that I knew you were something great. And I was right. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Marley blushed and tucked hair behind her ear.

"I'll be right back." Jake got up and headed towards the other room. He grabbed a boombox and started playing a song. Marley instantly recognized it. It was from a movie she had watched a while ago, the Princess and the Frog.

[NEVER KNEW I NEEDED- NE-YO]

[SUNG BY JAKE PUCKERMAN AND RYDER LYNN]

Jake set the boombox on a table and grabbed Marley's hand. She smiled and started giggling. He started swaying back and forth with her as he started singing.

_JAKE- For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

Fast forward to the next day, Jake is singing in front of everyone in Glee club, and Ryder is just off in thought.

_JAKE(WITH RYDER ON BACKUP)- For the ending of my first begin  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again_

Rewind to a different point in time where Ryder is talking to 'Katie'. Ryder is trying to figure out who it is, but still can't. But he knows that 'Katie' is one of the best girls/guys/whatevers in his life.

_BOTH- You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

Ryder started recording his voice on tape so that he could send it to 'Katie'.

_RYDER(WITH JAKE IN BACKUP)- My accidental happily  
(Ever after)  
The way you smile and how you comfort me  
(With your laughter)  
I must admit you were not a part of my book  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

Jake grabbed Marley and held her up front for everyone to see. He looked around and felt guiltier for what he had done. But he wouldn't get it in the way of singing his true feelings to Marley.

_BOTH- You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
(Said I needed)  
So when you were here I had no idea  
(When you were here)  
(Said I had no idea)  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
(That I needed)  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
(Now it's so clear)  
(So clear, so clear, I need you always)  
Now it's so clear, I need you here always_

Jake stopped dancing with Marley, and kissed her on the cheek. Everybody applauded Jake's song and he just grinned. He looked over at Marley and knew that he had to admit what he had done. "That was great, Jake!" Mr Schuester cheered him on. Jake grabbed Marley's hand and brought her to a chair. He took out his phone and started texting somebody.

Ryder felt a vibration and saw that he had gotten a text from 'Katie.' It was a response from his singing. They had said he did amazing and that his singing was great. He immediately responded with a wink, and sent it.

Jake got a message right when Ryder sent it, and he smiled. He texted back.

* * *

Derek headed down the hallways and saw his football team standing at his locker with a few slushies in their hands. He walked over confused. "Um, hey guys." He greeted them. "Hey Derek. We were just thinking that we haven't slushied some of the Glee club losers in a while." Of of the football players said, handing him a cup of slushie. "Now, go slushie..." He looked around and pointed at Marcus who was turning the corner.

"Him." Derek looked over and saw Marcus heading down the hallway. "Do I have to? I mean, I'm new here and I dont want to make a bad impression.." Derek tried to get out of it, but the boys just pushed him towards Marcus.

"Marcus before I do this I have to say I'm really sorry." He apologized ahead of time. He turned towards Derek, and immediately got a face full of slushie. "I'm so sorry." He mouthed the words to Marcus and headed away from him. "Do-" Before he could finish, he got slushied in the face. "What the hell?!" He yelled at them. "You didn't think we wouldn't find out did you? We know you like to sing about having one big gay orgy."

Derek wiped some of the slushie off of his face, and just stood there. The football team ran off, high fiving one another. He looked around and saw Sugar heading straight for him. "Here, let me help you with that.." She linked arms with him and brought him into the bathroom.

"I don't know how they found out.." Sugar smiled sympathetically, and wiped some slush off of his face. "It will be okay." She kissed his forehead, and puckered her lips out after it. "Oh... Sour kind." She said, squeezing her eyes shut.

* * *

Santana watched Rachel walk inside with a few bags that she had gotten from shopping with Kurt for a couple of hours, after Kurt's shift was done. "So, Berry. Did you have fun going skirt shopping with Lady Hummel?" Santana asked, getting up from the couch. "Funny. Actually, we were shopping for shoes." Rachel threw the bags on the table and got a pair out. "See these ones? These are the ones that I'm wearing to my callbacks." She giggled and grabbed another pair out.

Santana took a deep breath and went for what she wanted. She took the shoes out of Rachel's hands, and planted a kiss right on her lips. Rachel immediately pushed her away. "What the heck Santana?" She asked, puzzled.

"S-Sorry. I, I gotta go.. Forget I was ever here." She ran out of the room, and out of the house. Kurt walked in with more bags than Rachel. "What's wrong with her?"

Rachel crossed her arms and looked at Kurt. "I don't know... But we have to find out."

* * *

Jake ran through the hallways, trying to find Ryder. He looked all around, but finally caught him coming out of the locker room. "Ryder! We have to talk." Jake patted Ryder's back. Ryder turned to see his friend, he looked guilty.

"What is it?" Ryder kept walking down the hallway, Jake beside him. "Well, I have to admit something. I know you won't like it, but I just have to say it." Jake stopped in his tracks and took a large breath. Ryder could tell that he was nervous. "You can tell me anything."

Jake turned and saw the choir room near them. He took Ryder's hand and dragged him into the room. When they parted hands, something happened inside of them. Like there was a loss or something. They both decided to shrug off the feeling. "So, what'd you want to say?" Ryder asked.

"It's me." He said, taking another large breath. "What do you mean?"

"I'm Katie." Jake finally got out. Ryder just sat there, confused. "W-What?" Ryder furrowed his brows. "It's been you this whole time? Why'd you lie to me? Why'd you do this to me?" Ryder got up and started asking all these questions.

"I was mad at you. You kissed Marley, and I wanted payback. I had watched that Catfish thing with Marley one night, and got the perfect idea. I started up the account, and started chatting you up, pretending to be Katie.. I was just gonna do it for a few weeks and finally tell you, but you got so into Katie. I just continued it, leading you on even more. Then you found out that Katie wasn't real. You asked me if it was me and I lied, I didn't want you to hate me. Then when you called my number in the choir room, and a phone went off, it was mine. I don't know how you didn't figure out it was my number though... But whatever... I'm really sorry, Ryder." Jake looked into Ryder's eyes and saw that he was almost in tears.

"I thought we were cool.. I thought you forgave me about it, but you didn't. You know what? I'm done with you. I'm done with everything about you." Ryder started to walk out, but Jake grabbed his arm. "Ryder, please don't hate me." Ryder took his arm away from Jake and glared at him. "Screw. Off." He ran out of the choir room, leaving Jake in tears.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME. IT ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE MORE. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS THAT COULD HAPPEN, THAT WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS. 3**


	4. Detective Work Prt2

**HELLO ALL. (: **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter thingie whatever...**

**Last time on GLEE FANFICTION; Ryder is still on the hunt for his internet lover, Katie. The New Directions have 3 new members in it, and Santana and Rachel kissed because Rachel was drunk. Oh dear. **

**Thats what you missed on, GLEE FANFICTION. (:**

**PLOT: Rachel is trying to figure out what happened the night of Callbacks, Macy is facing the consequences of being in Glee Club, Derek is hiding the fact that he's in New Directions from the football team. Also, Marley finds something out about Jake that she doesn't exactly like.**

Jake and Ryder sat on opposite ends of the room. Ryder was still pissed at Jake for being Katie, but Jake just wanted his forgiveness. But of course, he wouldn't give it to him.

The glee club was just watching Sugar, Unique and Kitty finish up their song for the week. Everyone clapped for them, and cheered them on. "Great job girls! Way to show your true, diva powers." Mr Schuester cheered for them, and clapped. "Alright, who wants to do their song next?" He asked them, looking for volunteers. Ryder raised his hand and got up to the front. "Would everyone that I asked to be in this, please come up?" He asked them.

Joe, Kitty and Derek all stood and walked behind him.

[RIOT- THREE DAYS GRACE]

[PERFORMED BY- RYDER LYNN.]

Ryder looked directly at Jake and stared him down.

_RYDER- If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

Ryder started to look around at everybody, but there was so much tension in the room between Jake and Ryder, that nobody wanted to look him in the eye. Joe, Kitty and Derek were dancing along to the music, pretending to be people who were really angry.

_RYDER- Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

Before Jake could go onto the next part, Mr Schuester stopped him. Ryder was so angry that he wouldn't settle down. "Ryder, why that song?" He asked him. "Him! My first impression was that he was a jerk, and I was right!" Ryder pointed directly at Jake, angrily. "Ryder... Calm down.. Just go sit down.." Mr Schue ordered. Ryder shook his head and didn't listen to Mr Schuester. He ran over to Jake and crossed his arms.

Jake wouldn't look him in the eye. "I trusted you, Jake. You betrayed me. I don't get it." Ryder could feel his eyes well up. Jake stood up and started to talk. "Ryder, I-" Before he finished though, Ryder punched him in the face. He ran out of the room, angrily.

Marley stood and ran over to Jake, trying to tend to him. "Can somebody go get Ryder?" Mr Schue asked them. They were all a little scared to go after him. They didn't want to get hurt. "I'll go." Sam said, getting up from his seat. "Blaine, come with?" He asked him. Blaine stood and followed Sam.

They searched the halls for the younger boy, but he was nowhere to be found. "Sam, you look in the locker rooms, I'll look outside." Blaine told Sam. Sam nodded and they split up.

Sam headed for the locker room, and saw Ryder sitting in the locker room. He was almost in tears. Sam walked in, and stepped closer towards Ryder. He didn't notice Sam standing there, so without thinking, he stood up and punched one of the lockers. He then flipped the laundry hamper. Ryder walked over to the bench again, and sat.

"Whoa. You're pissed." Sam commented, getting Ryder's attention. "What are you doing here?" Ryder asked, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands. "I wanted to calm you down. Now, whats going on?"

Ryder's lip quivered. "I just can't believe that Jake, my best friend, would do that to me. He totally humiliated me. I fell for this girl, and now that I know its Jake?" Sam understood what Ryder was saying. "You had feelings for what Katie was saying... Not actually Katie. Do you think its possible that you're just mad, because you don't want to admit that you could have feelings for Jake?"

Ryder shook his head. "I can't..." Sam laid his hand on Ryders shoulder. "Ryder, its a possibility. You had strong feelings for the internet chick. If you loved her, you loved Jake. Just, accept it." Ryder took a shaky breath, and wrapped his arms around Sam.

* * *

Derek walked down the hallway, he was linked arms with Sugar. "So, hows life at this school now that everyone knows your deepest dark secret?" Sugar asked him. "Who said that it was my deepest dark secret?" Derek teased. Sugar grinned. "Alright, what is your deepest dark secret?"

Derek thought about that for a bit. "That I've never had a girlfriend before." He whispered so that only Sugar could hear. "Oh please. I've heard worse." Derek just rolled his eyes at her comment.

They kept walking down the halls, until they saw two football players with two large slushie cups. Before they knew it, they were drenched in slushie. "Not again." Derek sighed, wiping slushie out of his eyes. "Get used to it.." The football players glared at him, and walked off, laughing.

* * *

Santana sat in her room, wrapping her arms around her legs. She couldn't shake the whole Rachel thing. She had gotten over Quinn from the wedding, so why couldn't she do the same with Rachel? She was almost lost in thought when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Speak of the devil. Rachel walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Can we talk?" She asked. "Well, you're not going to take no for an answer, so sit." Santana moved over so Rachel could sit near her. "I want to know whats going on with you, Santana. I'm worried." Santana sighed, and rested her head in her hands. "I guess ever since me and Brittany broke up, you've been like a shoulder that I could cry on. Somebody that I can rely on.. I guess when you and Brody broke up, I found out that I kind of liked you... When you got drunk, I figured that it would be a great excuse to find out if I liked you for sure. You started asking those questions about girls... I knew it was the moment that I wanted to happen." She explained.

Rachel had to admit, she did feel sorry for Santana. She didn't want her friend to be upset. "Santana... I'm not gay, and I don't feel that way about you." Santana shook her head after hearing what Rachel just told her. "I feel so dumb that I started liking you anyways.." Santana stood up and headed for the door.

"But, I could try.." Rachel said, stopping Santana in her tracks. She turned around and faced Rachel. "Listen Berry, if this is some kind of sick joke.."

"No, its not a joke." Rachel stood and headed over to Santana. She wrapped her arms around the girl, and hugged her tightly. Santana rested her head on Rachel's shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

Macy was walking down the halls with Marcus and Brittany. So far, those two were the only friends that were willing to hang out with her. Besides Derek, but he's kind of creepy.. "So... Are you dating yet?" Brittany asked the two. Macy turned towards Marcus, and shook her head. "No, we aren't.. We just met last week, why would we be dating already."

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know. You guys just seem cute together." Marcus blushed at the comment. Truth was, he had a little bit of a crush on Macy. It didn't matter what she looked like. He thought she was beautiful, just the way she was.

"Well, we aren't together Britt. Deal with it." Marcus didn't want them to know that he liked Macy, so he'd put on an act in front of her. Brittany rolled her eyes and looked around. "I'm gonna go hang out with Sam for a bit. Toodle-loo!" She ran off, leaving Macy and Marcus by themselves.

"Okay, what the hell was that about?" Macy asked, sounding annoyed. Marcus raised an eyebrow. "I'm confused." Macy started walking again. "You were so defensive when Brittany thought we were dating... Am I really that terrible?" She asked, puzzled.

"No! You are not terrible, at all! I think you're great!" He said, feeling bad for what he had said. "Then why'd you start getting all defensive?" He shrugged and walked faster than Macy. She crossed her arms, and just stared at him. He was acting stranger than usual..

* * *

Jake walked down the hall with Marley, he had a black eye from where Ryder punched him. "So, are you going to tell me why Ryder is completely ticked at you?" She asked him. Jake looked at her, and bit his lip. "I want to tell you, but I'm nervous.."

"You can tell me, Jake.." He looked in her eyes. "Alright."

He grabbed her hand and brought her to some place where nobody was. "I told Ryder this yesterday. And he's pissed at me for it. But... The reason why he is, and why I was texting him when we were hanging out... Is that I'm Katie." He confessed. Marley just stood there.

A few moments later, she started laughing. "No you aren't.. Thats ridiculous." Jake didn't move. When Marley noticed that, she stopped laughing. "You're serious?"

He nodded. "I can't believe this.. I need to go." Marley started walking away, but Jake grabbed her arm. "Please don't leave Marley.. Please." She shook her head. "I need to think about things." She ran away from him, leaving Jake alone, again.

* * *

Santana walked into the house, and saw Rachel talking on the phone, talking to somebody. "Alright, thanks. Okay, see you then. Bye." She heard Rachel say. Santana grinned at her. "Who was that?"

Rachel put the phone down, and headed over to Santana. "His name is Vic. I'm going on a date tonight with him." She answered. Santana was confused. "Wait, but this morning you said.."

Rachel stopped her. "I know what I said. I want to keep the whole thing between us, a secret. If I go on this date, it will stay a secret. Don't worry, Santana." Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana and kissed her cheek.

Santana could feel herself start to go red. "I've sort of made something that we could do, just so we don't keep this bottled up forever.. You can tell one person, I can tell one person." Santana nodded, but realized something. "Does that include Lady Hummel? Or is he an exception?" She asked.

Rachel thought about it for a second. "He's allowed to know, plus our one person. I want to tell Blaine." Rachel proposed. "Uh, okay. I'll tell Britts." Santana took her phone out and started dialing the number, but Rachel stopped her.

"Are you crazy? We can't call now.. Later." Rachel took Santana's phone and set it aside. "So, when are we telling Man version of Gaga, that we're 'together'?" Santana used air quotations around the word, together.

"When we see him tonight. We'll tell him, after his Adam's apples meeting." Santana grinned. "Deal."

Sam walked down the hallway with Blaine and Brittany, he was holding hands with Brittany, which made Blaine a bit jealous.

"So, what song are you guys doing for the assignment?" He asked the other two. "I want to do a senior people only song. We should find a song that describes Mr Schue though. Our first impression of him." Brittany told him.

"My first impression was that he was my rival school's teacher... And that he wore way too much hair gel." Blaine crossed his arms. Sam smirked. "You're one to talk.. When I first met Mr Schue, I thought he was kind of creepy. But he's like a father to me now. Like family, same with the New Directions. They're all family now. Even Marcus, Derek and Macy. Even though they're new." Sam commented.

"I have the perfect song!" Brittany grabbed her phone and called Tina. "Hey, Tina! Is Artie with you?" Brittany asked.

"Uh, yeah. He is. I'll put you on speaker." Tina said, with a click of a button. "Yo dawg. What's happenin'?" Artie asked, like a thug. "I want to do a senior people song this week. And I have a great idea. Lets all meet up to discuss it." Brittany smiled and jumped up, excitedly.

Before they knew it, they were all in front on the Glee club, about to start their song.

[WE ARE FAMILY- SISTER SLEDGE]

[PERFORMED BY BRITTANY PIERCE, BLAINE ANDERSON, SAM EVANS, ARTIE ABRAMS AND TINA COHEN-CHANG]

_ALL- We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_

Brittany grabbed Sam's hand and started dancing with him. Soon enough, the whole Glee club started moving to the song.

_BRITTANY- Everyone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
And we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie_

Brittany let go of Sam and grabbed onto the back of Artie's wheelchair, and started spinning him around.

_ARTIE- All of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose_

Marley, Kitty and Jake all got up to the front and danced with the group. Soon after, Unique, Joe and Macy did the same.

_BLAINE&SAM- We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_

_TINA- We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_

Blaine grabbed Sam and Tina and started dancing with them. The trio were doing the exact same coreography together.

_BLAINE- Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
High hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight_

Sam grinned at everybody who had joined in. He grabbed Ryder and Sugar's hands and dragged them into the dancing. When being pulled, Sugar grabbed Derek, who grabbed Marcus along with him.

_SAM- No, we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong, this is our family jewel_

Tina went over to Mr Schue and Finn and grabbed them, to get them to start dancing.

_TINA- We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_

_BRITTANY- We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_

Finn danced around with Sam and Blaine, Mr Schue and Marcus danced with Brittany, Macy danced with Artie, playing with his wheelchair a lot, and Derek danced with Tina. He spun Tina around as they sang the last part.

_ALL- We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_

When the song finished, they were all laughing so hard they couldn't breath. "That was great you guys!" Mr Schuester cheered them on, along with the other Glee club members.

"We dedicate it to you, and all of Glee club. We love you guys, and you're like our family. Brittany thought of it though." Tina acknowledged Brittany, by giving her a tight hug. "Well thank you guys. We love you guys too. Now come on, group hug." He ordered them.

They all got into the hug, except for Derek. He didn't really feel comfortable hugging them. He was the last to join, and felt awkward. Brittany turned and saw that Derek wasn't in the hug. "Guys, somebody didn't join our hug." Brittany told all of them. They all let go of each other and saw Derek standing there.

Brittany and Sugar were the first to wrap their arms around him. After them, everyone did. He was stuck in the middle of all the Glee members. But, it felt good. It felt like he was wanted. Unlike when he played football.

Macy, Marcus and Derek all met after school for their last day of practicing their song. "Alright, so at this line, Macy, you should go over to Marcus and pretend to be dating him. I'll come along and see it, I'll be upset by it, but I'll keep on singing. Sound good?" Derek proposed.

"That's what I was thinking." Macy nodded and looked over at Marcus. "Unless, you aren't okay with us pretending to date." Macy said, remembering what had happened earlier.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?" Marcus felt really bad for being defensive, but he didn't want anyone thinking he wanted something else between them.

"Guys, can we please get back onto what we're supposed to be doing?" Derek snapped at them. He wanted his first lesson song to be great.

"Of course." Macy grabbed the music sheet and went over the lyrics. "At this line, I'll go over to somebody and point at them.." Macy told them. Derek and Marcus nodded, showing that they agreed.

Ryder sat in his room, texting Sam about the whole Jake/Katie drama. He didn't want to admit his feelings, because he didn't want them. He liked Katie, but not Jake. He couldn't like Jake. It was _Jake. _His best friend.

But he knew that he fell in love with what they were saying, and how they acted, so it was a big possibility that he could like Jake. But he didn't want that.

He didn't want to be the gay football player, he knew what happened to the last one.

David Karofsky.

He was a football player at Mckinley and then at his other school he went to, and he was gay. He got made fun of, and they even wrote 'FAG' on his locker. He went home and tried committing suicide. At least, thats what he heard.

Ryder didn't want that to happen to him. He didn't want to be so depressed that he wanted to kill himself.

He got taken out of his thoughts, from his phone vibrating. It was Sam again.

**Listen dude, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye. -Sam**

Ryder closed his phone and continued his thoughts.

The next day, Derek and Macy were walking down the hallway, talking about the song. Marcus was working on something, so he couldn't be there. "For our song, I think during the chorus, we should just dance around. Try and get people into it." Derek told her.

Macy nodded and looked around. She saw a couple people glaring at her. "I feel like everyone is watching me.." Macy whispered. Derek looked around too and saw them.

"Don't worry about them." Derek and Macy saw a random cheerio walking over to them. "You!" She shouted, angrily.

Macy looked scared. She didn't know what she had done. "Um, yeah?"

"You are the one I saw looking at my boy!" Macy was puzzled. She didn't do anything. "What are you talking about?"

The cheerio glared at her. "Don't play coy with me. You were looking at Marcus! My boyfriend!" She screamed at Macy.

"I swear, I didn't do anything.."

The cheerio didnt listen. She pushed Macy over, and ran off. Macy was embarrassed. She didn't do anything wrong. She got up and looked around. Everyone was either glaring at her, or laughing at her.

Macy pushed Derek aside, and ran off.

The cheerio found Alyssa in the hallway and smiled. "Mission accomplished, Alyssa. I got everyone to hate her. Now what?" Alyssa grinned. "Follow my lead." Alyssa and the cheerio walked into the hallway and saw Derek standing there, alone.

Alyssa ran to him and grabbed his arm. "Hey, have you seen Macy? I have to chat with her. Turns out Heather over here was telling lies again.. We have to apologize to her." Alyssa informed him.

Derek pointed towards the girls locker room. "Thanks cute stuff." Alyssa winked and headed over to the locker room. They saw Macy sitting on a bench.

"Hey troll." Alyssa said, heading over to her. Macy looked over and sighed. "What do you want? To yell at me because I stole your boyfriend? People hate me now because of you.." Macy snapped.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." Alyssa took her hand and brought her over to one of the stalls. "What are we doing?" Macy asked, curiously.

"This." Alyssa pushed Macy onto the floor, and kneeled beside her. "What are you doing?!" Macy tried getting up, but Alyssa wouldn't let her. Alyssa opened the toilet lid and grabbed the back of Macy's head.

"No, no, no!" Macy screamed as she got her face shoved into the toilet. She got her face soaked, and alot of her hair.

Alyssa took her head out for a few seconds to let her breath, and shoved her right back in. That time her whole head got in. Macy screamed under the water.

Alyssa flushed the toilet, when Macy was still in. When it was done flushing, Macy got pulled out and thrown against the stall wall. She coughed out water and breathed heavily. The girls laughed at her and left the room.

Macy sat on the floor, her whole head soaked. She could feel herself start to cry. Macy wrapped her arms around her legs, and sobbed.

"Macy?" She heard somebody say. She looked up and saw that Kitty girl from Glee club. Macy stood and wiped her tears away. "Are you okay?"

Macy shook her head and felt herself start to get even more upset. "Lets get you cleaned up." Kitty grabbed her hand and brought her over to the lockers. She grabbed a towel and handed it to Macy.

"Thanks."

Marcus, Derek and Macy were waiting for Mr Scuhe to introduce them for the song. "And now, to give a first impression to all of you, Derek Hayes, Marcus Hill and Macy Elliots!"

They all stood at the front and smiled, except Macy. She never knew how nervous she would be. Derek noticed that, and took her hand. "You'll be okay." He whispered to her. She bit her lip, nervously, and looked at everyone.

[TONIGHT, TONIGHT- HOT CHELLE RAE]

[PERFORMED BY MARCUS HILL, DEREK HAYES, AND MACY ELLIOTS]

Derek started off at the front, and Marcus and Macy were at the side together. The two were holding hands and pretending the be dating.

_ALL- UNO, DOS, TRES._

_DEREK- It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_

During those lyrics, Derek walked over to Macy and Marcus and pointed at them, angrily.

_DEREK- And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

Macy pushed away Marcus and they walked over to Derek and sang with him.

_MARCUS- La la la, _

_MACY- whatever, _

_MARCUS- la la la,_

_MACY- it doesn't matter, _

_MARCUS- la la la, _

_MACY- oh well, _

_MARCUS- la la la_

They all grabbed one persons hand and brought them up. Marcus with Brittany, Derek with Sugar, and Macy with Joe.

_ALL- We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

Macy stopped dancing and got ready for her part.

_MACY- I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket_

She looked in her pockets, and looked sad when there was nothing. While singing the next lyrics, she went up to Joe and pointed to him.

_MACY- And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis_

_MARCUS- La la la, _

_MACY- whatever, _

_MARCUS- la la la,_

_MACY- it doesn't matter, _

_MARCUS- la la la, _

_MACY- oh well, _

_MARCUS- la la la_

Derek came back into the scene, and the three grabbed some more hands. Marcus with Tina, Derek with Sam, and Macy with Kitty.

_ALL- We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_DEREK- You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh_

Marcus pushed Derek aside and started dancing to the beat.

_MARCUS- Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out_

Macy pushed Marcus aside and danced the same way Marcus had.

_MACY- Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out_

_DEREK- It's you and me and were runnin this town_

_MACY- And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground_

_MARCUS- And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show_

Soon everybody in the room jumped up and started singing along.

_ALL- Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh_

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out  
It's_

When the three of them stopped, they were all grinning at how good they did.

Mr Schuester cheered them on, and gave them each a high five. "Great job you guys!" He started clapping for them. Brittany gave all three of them a big hug. "You guys are great." She whispered to them.

They all were focused on the three grade 9's, that nobody saw what Ryder had done. He didn't even realized he did it. He looked at Jake, lovingly.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! (:**


	5. The Reactions Prt1

**HEY! **

**So, for one of my plots I have in this story, it has Jake as Katie, but in the show its actually Unique. I want to be somewhat true to Glee, but I have yet to decide if I'm going to have Unique as Katie in this. Because I do have a plot idea for Jake being Katie. I'll probably keep it as is, but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think of it! (:**

**Also, since Brittany is now is MIT on the show, and her and Sam are split up, Im incorporating that into this. Brittany will leave my fanfiction soon, but still be mentioned a bit.**

**As for the whole, Klaine, proposal thing, I don't even know why Glee is doing that. I find it weird that a couple weeks ago, Blaine liked Sam, but now he wants to marry Kurt? Hmm... I don't know how I'm dealing with that. If they do get married, I guess I have to add that in.. But if it doesn't, I'm keeping my story as is. **

**SO YEAH, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.**

**OH, and I'm having a character added to this. They will be in this a bit, I'm not sure how much though. **

**What happened last on GLEE FANFICTION- Ryder found out that Jake is Katie, and is completely confused. Rachel and Santana started a secret relationship, even though Kurt, Blaine and Brittany are allowed to know about it. Real secret, huh? Also, Sam and Brittany split up because Brittany is going to MIT. **

**PLOT- Jake, Marcus, Blaine and Brittany all find something out about their family and friends. Their reactions are all different, Jake looks for comfort in Kitty, Marcus looks for comfort in Macy, Blaine tells Sam about what happened, and Brittany gets the help from Mr Schuester.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jake walked down the hallway, alone. He would be with Marley, but she had broken up with him the day earlier.

FLASHBACK.

_Marley grabbed Jake's hand and brought him into the choir room. "Jake, I'm just going to say this plain and simple.. I can't handle the pressure of being your girlfriend anymore. You being Katie.. It's made me look at you differently.." Marley told him quickly. _

END FLASHBACK.

He then felt somebody hop behind him and grab onto his shoulders. He turned and saw that it was Ryder. He smiled in relief that his friend wasn't mad anymore. "Hey, you okay?" Jake asked the taller boy. Ryder smiled back and nodded. "Extremely. I met somebody." Ryder told him.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "It isn't somebody from the internet is it?" Jake crossed his arms and kept walking. Ryder glared at him slightly, but quickly changed his expression. "I don't know, you didn't make another online persona, did you?" Ryder asked, smirking.

"No, I promise Ryder. I didn't." Jake didn't want his best friend to get hurt by another internet lady again. "Calm down Jake. I was kidding. I actually met them last night.. Something just clicked between us, and we're going out tonight." Ryder confessed. Jake gave his friend a high five. "That's great!"

Ryder nodded, and looked down as he realized that he got a text from someone. "Thats them." Ryder smiled and headed off. Jake just grinned as he watched Ryder leave down the hallway.

* * *

Santana and Rachel sat at the table, hand in hand. They waited for Kurt to get back so they could tell him the news. "So, how do you want to tell him? We winging it or what?" Santana asked, moving her chair closer towards Rachel.

"I think the words should just be from our heart." Rachel explained, right when Kurt walked into the room. "Hey Hummel. We have to talk." Santana stood and headed over to Kurt. "Those are never good words." Kurt worried.

"It's fine. Sit, sit." Santana demanded. He looked at her strangely, but then eventually sat down. "Okay... Listen Kurt, we have to say something. Me and Santana have kind of been..." Rachel thought about what she was going to next. "We've been... Together." Rachel let out.

Kurt's eyes went wide for a second, but returned back to normal after. "I know." He said, starting to laugh. "How?" Both girls said after sharing a glance at each other.

Kurt looked at them like they were stupid. "I've said this once, I'll say it again. If you don't want somebody to know something, do not play tonsil hockey in our living room." Kurt smirked at them and took out his phone.

"I also know that you want to tell Blaine about it, and you want to tell Brittany. So don't worry, I've told them." Kurt grinned at them both. "You did?" Rachel asked, confused. "Duh. I know how hard it would have been to tell them, so I just got it done and over with." Kurt got up from his chair and headed over to the fridge.

Santana sighed in relief, but Rachel looked nervous. What was with her?

* * *

"No way!" Blaine shouted, after reading something on his phone. Sam turned to him, looking at him oddly. "What?" Blaine looked over at Sam and smiled. "It happened! We all knew it would happen, and it did!" Blaine, more excited than ever, grinned really widely.

"What happened?" Sam asked, more curious. "PEZBERRY IS OFFICIAL!" Blaine yelled out. Sam furrowed his brows. "Pezberry?" Blaine looked at him and showed him the message from Kurt.

_SANTANA AND RACHEL FINALLY ADMITTED IT. THEY'RE OFFICIALLY TOGETHER. -KURT. _

Sam's eyes went wide. "Oh my goodness! Finally, it happened!" Sam looked around and realized there were a lot of people in the room. "Lets go somewhere more private. I'm sure these people don't care.." Sam said, turning more red.

He was embarrassed about how much of a scene he just made. The boys walked out of the room and into the hallway. It was pretty much empty. "This is awesome!" Sam shouted as soon as he realized nobody was out there.

"You know, I never really thought it would actually happen, and now that it has, I'm so happy!" Sam couldn't stop smiling. His friends were really together, and it was great. He just wanted them to be happy, and if they were together, he knew they'd be happy.

Sam got caught up in the celebration and wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine was taken back by the hug. Blaine smiled and hugged him back. When they parted, Sam looked into Blaine's eyes.

'Whoa, he has really pretty eyes.' Sam thought. Blaine looked away and let go of Sam. "Sorry, uh. I need to leave." Blaine quickly ran away from Sam, and looked down. Last time Blaine and Sam had a big hug like that, Sam felt something. Luckily, it was a roll of mints. This time, he wasn't so lucky.

* * *

Marcus threw his backpack on the couch and saw his parents sitting at the table. They didn't see him, so he just listened in on what they were saying.

"We have to tell him.." His mother said to his father. "I know.. We agreed to tell him when he was 15... And he is.. When should we tell him though? And how?" His father asked.

"I don't know, Brian.. I guess we just come out and say, Marcus, you're adopted..." Marcus' eyes went wide at that. He was adopted? Why didn't they tell him earlier? "I'm what?!" Marcus asked, walking into the room at a brisk pace.

His parents turned to him and looked at the boy standing there. "Marcus.." His mother stood and grabbed his hand. He took it back from her and crossed his arms. "Then who are my real parents?" Marcus asked.

His father stood and walked over to his desk. He handed Marcus a sheet of paper with a nice looking couple on it. "They are your real parents... They were 18 when they had you, and didn't think they could handle you.. We couldn't have babies, it didn't work out for us.. So we wanted to adopt. We saw you, and we knew. We wanted you. We decided not to tell you until you were 15."

Marcus listened to the story, and looked back at the couple. He took a deep breath. "So these are my real parents?" He asked them. His mother nodded, and stepped closer to him. "Do you want to talk about it, hon?"

He shook his head. "Not with you." Marcus ran out of the room with the papers his dad had set on the table. He ran into his room, and slammed the door shut. As soon as he was in, he leaned on the door.

He slid to the floor and looked at the picture once again. He lifted his knees up to his chest, and rested on them. He covered his face with his hands, and could feel himself start to cry.

His tears stained his hands, and eventually fell onto his shirt. He couldn't believe that he was adopted. He always thought that he was normal, somebody with a normal family. But no, his parents, aren't really his parents.

* * *

Brittany walked down the hallway, still staring at her phone. She couldn't believe the text that Kurt had sent.

_SANTANA AND RACHEL FINALLY ADMITTED IT. THEY'RE OFFICIALLY TOGETHER. -KURT._

She had broken up with Sam for two reasons. MIT, and Santana. Now she didn't have Santana. Brittany looked around and saw Marley walking down the hallway. She angrily pushed Marley into the locker, and ran down the hallway.

That didn't go unnoticed by Mr Schue though.

She ran and grabbed some random kids books and threw them on a floor. She slapped a boy's head and pushed him onto the ground.

"Brittany Pierce, what is going on with you? Who is Brittany Pierce now?" She heard JBI ask her. "Leave me alone Jacob. Unless you want another Brittany 2.0 week." Brittany snapped at him. "Tell me and the camera. Now." He demanded. Brittany turned around and grabbed the camera. She ran towards a window, and threw it out. Shattering the glass. She then turned back to Jacob, and grabbed the microphone he had in his hand.

She started whacking him with it. "Hey, hey Brittany!" Mr Schuester grabbed Brittany and pulled her away from Jacob. "Stop it now!" He yelled at her. Brittany turned back towards Mr Schue and glared at him. "Why do you care? I'm leaving in a week!" Brittany screamed at him.

"Brittany, I care about all of my students. I still care about the alumni. I even care about Matt Rutherford and Lauren Zizes." He told her. Brittany just looked at him and realized that he really did care. Her eyes welled up and she started crying.

"I screwed up Mr Schue.. I screwed everything up with Santana. I should have tried harder last year so that I could have graduated." She wrapped her arms around Mr Schuester and hugged him.

"It will be okay Brittany."

* * *

Macy walked down the hallways and saw Marcus walking towards her. He looked kind of sad.. When he got closer, Macy could see the bags under his eyes, and the tear stains that went down his face.

"Marcus, are you okay?"

He shook his head and immediately started to cry. Macy grabbed him and held him in her arms. What was going on with him?

Later that day, Marcus and Macy sat in the choir room. He had explained to her why he was so upset. "So, yeah. I was adopted. These are them." Marcus showed her a picture of them, and took a deep breath.

"I got all the information from my dad, but legally, they can't come to me until I'm 18.." He told her, grabbing some information out of his pocket. He handed it to Macy, and she read it.

"It says that they live here in Lima. You could visit them!" Macy told him, looking through the papers. Marcus shook his head. "I don't know if that's a good idea.."

Macy grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "Listen, after school tomorrow, me and you are going over there and you will talk to them." Macy smiled at him and waited for his answer. "Okay.. Fine." Marcus said, looking at the picture again.

"I wonder what if they had been younger? Would they have kept me?" Marcus asked himself. Macy felt bad for the boy. She knew exactly what it was like to have a rough family life, but at least she wasn't adopted.

Her parents were never home, always working. And when they were there, all they did was eat, sleep, and talk on the phone. It drove Macy insane.

And plus, her aunt was always made fun of. It sucked. She rubbed Marcus' back, and and held him closer.

* * *

Ryder got out of his car and looked around at others. He wanted to make sure he didn't know anyone there. He smiled at how there wasn't anyone. Ryder quickly headed into Breadstix and looked around. He saw his date sitting at a booth.

They looked great. Their curly black hair looked so cute. Nice white shirt, and black pants. They looked amazing. Ryder couldn't believe that he got a date with them. Ryder headed over to them, and sat on the opposite side. "You look so good." Ryder commented. His date looked up and blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself."

They reached over and linked hands. "Thanks.. So, Brett, what are you going to order?" He asked the younger boy sitting across from him.

* * *

Rachel and Santana sat on the couch, watching another movie. "This movie is ridiculous. Things like this don't happen." Santana rolled her eyes at the movie. They were watching Romeo and Juliet, and Santana thought it was completely ridiculous.

"It happened for us." Rachel leaned closer to Santana and kissed her cheek. "How so?"

"We are like completely different, from different sides of the rail road track." Rachel held Santana's hand and brought her closer. "You're too cheesy Berry." Santana laid her head on Rachel's shoulder and sighed.

"You're amazing.. You know that?" Rachel smiled at her girlfriend. "I know."

* * *

Sam sat in his living room, texting Blaine. He didn't know what it was, but ever since that hug the other day, Sam felt a tingly inside about Blaine. He hadn't realized how pretty his eyes were.

He realized he had gotten another text from Blaine, so he quickly looked at it.

_Listen, Sam. I'm gonna go to bed now. Talk to you later. -Blaine. _

Sam, disappointingly, texted him back. He threw his phone on the side of the couch and bit his lip. He hadn't felt that way for anybody since Mercedes. Not even Brittany.

* * *

When Ryder got to school, he had a spring in his step. He never thought he would have a date with somebody like that, no matter what gender Brett was. Their black, curly hair was adorable, how nice he was pleased Ryder.

But nobody could know the real reason he asked Brett out. Sure, he was cute, and nice, and funny. But he did that, because he wanted to get over his feelings for Jake.

He felt somebody put their hand on his shoulder, so he turned towards them. It was Jake. "Hey Ryder. How'd your date go last night?" He asked him.

Ryder grinned. "Perfect. Brett is amazing. Nice, funny, cute..." Ryder started. "Yeah, she sounds great." Ryder's smile dropped. Jake couldn't know that Brett was a guy. He couldn't correct him.

"R-Right." Ryder stuttered out. "Hey, how about we go on a date with her. You, her, me and... Kitty!"

Ryder's eyes went large. "No. No. That's not happening." Jake furrowed his brows. "And why not? I already asked Kitty out, we're going out tonight..." It was Ryder's turn to be confused. "Why are you going out with Kitty? Didn't you learn anything from the first time?"

FLASHBACK.

_Jake looked around and saw Kitty at her locker. He had to meet Ryder's new girl. He had to. Jake didn't know why, but he really wanted to. He put on his coolest face, and walked over to her. "Hey Kitty." _

_Kitty looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, triple nipple?" Kitty asked, grinning proudly at her slam. Jake just rolled his eyes at that. "I'll let that slide, because I need a favor.. I need to know who Ryder is going out with.." _

_Kitty stopped him. "I know exactly where this is going. All of that sexual tension you boys have been building up, is finally too much to handle. Now that Man Hips Marley broke up with you, you're finally realizing that you have the hots for Ryder." _

_Jake crossed his arms. "What, no slam against Ryder?" Kitty shook her head, and closed her locker. "Not at the moment.." _

_"Whatever. I still need to know your answer." He told her. "Alright, fine. I'll go out with you.. But I can't help but notice that you didn't deny what I said before." Jake took a deep breath before saying the next thing. _

_"I don't know how I feel, Kitty.. I started that whole, Katie thing because I wanted to get to know him more." Kitty grinned. "Yeah, okay. Have at it." Jake said, getting ready for Kitty's slam. _

_"I think its sweet.." _

_END FLASHBACK._

"I just wanted to go out with her. If you change your mind, let me know." Jake smiled and headed off.

Ryder didn't want Jake to know about Brett. But he wanted to spend time with Jake. Even though Kitty would be there.

So Ryder would just have to get somebody to pretend they were Brett.

* * *

Brittany walked around the school, trying to remember all the moments she's had at the school. She was outside at the moment, when she started remembering one of her favorite moments. When her and Santana were at the school at nighttime. Santana wanted to get her lady kisses on, and thought the school was much sexier to do that in..

Anyways, her and Santana saw Mr Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury singing Rocky Horror, and her and Santana sang in the background. It was really fun to watch Ms. Pillsbury and Schue to have fun like that, and Mr Schuester was kind of sexy too.. So that was a plus.

Brittany didn't realize it, but she had started tearing up remembering it. She was going to miss everyone. Tears started going down her face. "Brittany?" She heard somebody say.

She looked up and saw Mr Schuester standing there. "Are you okay?" She shook her head. "No.. I'm really gonna miss everyone." She wrapped her arms around him and cried softly into his shoulder.

When she let go of him, she bit her lip. "Mr Schuester, you're the only one whose never given up on me.. What I do next might seem really stupid, but I've been wanting to do this ever since you helped me with the SAT's.."

Mr Schuester looked at her strangely for a second. Brittany grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. A second later, he pushed her off of him. She looked at him, and immediately started weeping again. "I'm sorry Mr Schue.. I'm sorry." She ran off from him in tears.

* * *

Marcus walked up the front steps of the Elliot house. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds for Macy to open the door.

He watched the door open, and saw the girl standing there. She had a black shirt on, with a picture of a random band on the front, a black jacket, and blue jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail too. "Hey Marcus. You ready to go?" She asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah.. I'm just a bit nervous. What if they don't like me? Or what if they like me so much that they decide to take me back on the spot, and they get arrested for kidnapping and my adopted parents have already moved on and left, and I have nobody."

Macy rolled her eyes. She grabbed his shoulders and tried calming him down. "Marcus, I doubt that will happen.. And if it does, you can live with me." Marcus nodded and sighed. "I don't want to be alone.. Not again." Marcus admitted.

"What do you mean, alone?" Marcus bit his lip. "A couple years ago, my adopted parents kicked me out.. I did something, and I had to live alone.. It was only for a few days, but I felt so alone."

Macy took her hands off of Marcus and smiled at him. "Well, that won't happen again. I know how it feels to be alone. A while back, my brother left us. My parents got so upset, that they would get mad. That's why I joined the singing group. It was a safe place.. It made my parents happy. But then, they both decided that it wasn't enough. They had to fill to void with something else. They started taking a bunch of shifts at work, and now I never see them. They're home in the morning and a couple hours at night. But that's pretty much it." She confessed to him.

Marcus couldn't speak. He had been going on about how he had two sets of parents, when Macy barely had one. "So, you think you can visit them now?" She asked the boy. He nodded. "Yeah.." Macy smiled and they started leaving.

"Macy?"

She turned around and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling me that.. I know how hard it is to tell people secrets, so thanks." Macy nodded and grinned. "You're welcome.."

* * *

Santana sat at the table when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and headed over to it. She opened it up and saw Brittany standing there in tears. "Britts, whats wrong?"

Brittany just fell into Santana's arms and cried. "I did something bad." Brittany got out of her arms. "Hon, what is it?" Brittany just continued to cry.

"I'm sorry, Santana. But I have to do this. I hate what I've done to people since I learned about you.. I know you might hate me for doing this but.." Santana took her hand.

"Britt, I could never hate you. You know that."

Before Santana could continue, Brittany planted a kiss right on Santana's lips.

"Santana? Brittany?" They both heard somebody say. Brittany let go of Santana when she saw who it was.

Rachel.

* * *

**AGAIN, Thanks for reading! Review please! 3 **

**Also, remember to let me know what you want to happen in the future stories. **


	6. The Reactions Prt2

**HEY! **

**What happened last on GLEE FANFICTION- Ryder found out that Jake is Katie, and is completely confused. Rachel and Santana started a secret relationship, even though Kurt, Blaine and Brittany are allowed to know about it. Real secret, huh? Also, Sam and Brittany split up because Brittany is going to MIT. **

**PLOT- Jake, Marcus, Blaine and Brittany all find something out about their family and friends. Their reactions are all different, Jake looks for comfort in Kitty, Marcus looks for comfort in Macy, Blaine tells Sam about what happened, and Brittany gets the help from Mr Schuester.**

**This chapter will be a bit longer, since Brittany has to say goodbye to everyone.**

**Enjoy!**

"I can't believe this. I cannot believe this!" Rachel shouted at Santana. Brittany stood and grabbed Rachel's arm. "Rachel, it wasn't her fault. Even though I'm much sexier and more talented than you, she wants you. I just kissed her because I was upset." Brittany let her know.

Rachel crossed her arms and sighed. "Brittany, I think you need to go." Rachel headed for her bedroom, but Santana stopped her. "Rachel please. Britt isn't lying. She was upset, so she came here. Wasn't the best idea, but it happened. She some how got the idea to kiss me, but it wasn't my choice at all."

Rachel closed her eyes and breathed heavily. "You didn't stop it though.." Rachel turned around to face the girls. "I should have known this wouldn't work.. You and Brittany love each other. I should just get out of your way." Rachel's eyes started to well up.

"No, Rachel, wait!" Santana grabbed her shoulders. Rachel pushed Santana off of her and ran out the door. Santana turned to Brittany and glared at her. "This is all your fault!" She shouted, running after Rachel.

Brittany's lip quivered and she started to tear up. "Everything is.." She cried.

* * *

Jake and Kitty sat at a booth, and watched the doors. They were waiting for Ryder to show up with his date. "He has to come.." Jake crossed his arms and waited. "Oh calm down mini Puck. He'll be here soon with the first person who'd actually be willing to go out with him.. Besides you of course." Kitty smirked at him.

Jake just shook his head in annoyance. "There he is! That must be Brett with him!" Jake shouted, looking at them. He saw Ryder with a really beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair, and a perfect smile. Jake couldn't help but frown at how beautiful she was.

Ryder walked over to them and greeted her to everyone. "Hey guys, this is the girl I was talking about.. Brett." Ryder said, nervously. He didn't want them to ever know that he was lying. Especially not Kitty. The girl turned towards Ryder. "My name isn't Brett.. It's Marissa.." She whispered.

"Just play along.." He whispered back so nobody could hear but her. Marissa nodded and sat at the table. Ryder joined and took her hand. "So, how'd you guys meet?" Jake asked. Ryder looked at Marissa, and quickly came up with something. "I was at the grocery store.. For my mom. I ran into her and we started talking.." Ryder lied, but luckily, he was a good actor.

* * *

Marcus sat on a bench beside Macy. They were outside of Marcus' real parents home. "I'm nervous.." He took a breath and looked behind him at the house. Macy took his hand. "It will be okay Marcus.. I believe in you."

Marcus turned towards her and smiled faintly. "Trust me.."

Marcus got up, still hand in hand with Macy, and headed towards the door. When they were at the front, Marcus turned towards Macy again. She nodded in encouragement. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He knocked on the front door and waited for somebody to answer. Macy wrapped her arm around Marcus' waist, and held him close. "You'll be great." She whispered, reassuring him.

When the door opened, Macy let go of him. "Hello?" A lady asked them, crossing her arms. "Hi, I'm Marcus Hill, this is Macy Elliot." He held out his hand to get her to shake it. She did, and smiled.

"Lucy Nim.." Marcus and Macy watched a guy come up beside them. "Who is it hon?" He asked. "Oh, um, some kids.. Listen, if you're here to sell us a bible, we have plenty.."

Marcus shook his head. "No, um.. Are you Brad?" He asked the man. The man nodded. "Yeah? How'd you know that?" Marcus sighed and grabbed some papers out of his bag.

"Because.. I'm your son."

* * *

Sam and Blaine sat in Sam's basement, playing video games. "Oh.. Oh... Yes!" Blaine shouted as he won the game. Sam rolled his eyes. "I owned you!" He yelled, throwing the controller onto the ground.

"Whatever man." Sam laughed and headed for a mini fridge which was downstairs. He opened it and grabbed some water. "Heads up." He told Blaine. He tossed a bottle to the boy. Sam smiled when Blaine dropped it.

"Oh hush. I still beat you in Mario Kart." Sam sat down beside Blaine and took a drink from the bottle. "You only beat me because you luckily got an exploding shell."

Blaine smiled at how competitive Sam could get. "Alright, if it helps you sleep at night.." Blaine said, as his phone rang. "It's Rachel. One sec." Blaine picked it up and headed somewhere else.

"Hello?" He asked Rachel.

"Blaine, I couldn't call anyone else." Blaine could tell that Rachel had been crying.

"Rachel what's wrong?" He heard her take a large breath.

"Santana.. I got home and her and Brittany were kissing." She cried.

Blaine was shocked. He thought that Santana really liked Rachel.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Rach.. Anything I can do?" Sam looked over at Blaine and saw that something was wrong.

"Not at the moment.. I just needed someone to talk to.."

"Just call me if you do need me.." They hung up, and Blaine looked over at Sam. "Santana cheated on Rachel.. With Brittany." Blaine admitted. Sam's eyes went wide. "Whoa.."

Blaine headed for the couch and sat beside Sam. "I can't believe this.." Sam crossed his arms. "Brittany's leaving soon.. She probably bugged out and, well, kissed Santana for comfort." Blaine told him.

"Probably.. I just want Brittany to feel better.. I mean, I feel bad that she has to leave." Blaine rested his hand on his best friends shoulder. "We should throw her a going away party.." Blaine proposed.

"That sounds great!" Sam smiled and grabbed his phone. "Lets start planning!"

* * *

"Our, son?" Lucy asked Marcus. "Yeah.. When you guys were 18, you put me up for adoption.. I just found out about you.. And I wanted to find you."

Lucy grabbed Brad's hand and they spoke to each other. Marcus turned around so that he didn't face them. "They hate me." Marcus whispered so that nobody but Macy could hear. Marcus turned right back around and saw Lucy and Brad smiling.

"Listen, Marcus.. We're about to go on a walk with Anna.. Do you want to join us?" Marcus grinned, but it soon faded. "Who's Anna?"

Lucy and Brad shared a look. "She's our 5 year old daughter." Macy grinned and checked her watch. "I should go.. Good luck." Macy left them and headed towards home.

* * *

The next day, Marcus headed to his locker. He felt somebody tap at his shoulder, so he quickly turned around. It was Macy. "Oh, hey you." He smiled at her. "How'd last night go?" Marcus couldn't stop smiling.

"It was amazing. They explained to me why they couldn't keep me.. And they even offered for me to stay there sometime. They want me to get to know them and Anna more."

Macy smiled and wrapped her arms around the boy. "Marcus that's great!" She shouted, happily. "That isn't even the best part.. They said that if I really wanted to, I could live with them, we could be a family again."

That time, Macy didn't smile. "What is it?" Marcus asked, looking at her. "Are you sure that you want to leave your family?" Marcus furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about? They _are_ my family.." Marcus pointed out. "No, that's not a family. Family means nobody gets left behind. They haven't followed that. Your adopted parents have."

Marcus just looked at the girl in disbelief. "You actually think that those people are my family? They never told me that I was adopted until now.. The Nim's are my family! I don't care what you say."

He started walking away, but Macy grabbed his arm. "Marcus, maybe it wasn't a good idea to go there." Marcus stopped walking and just stood in his spot.

"You were the one who told me to go. You-You can't say it was a mistake!" He shouted at her. "I'm sorry about that, Marcus. I should have known what could happen."

"Just leave me alone, Macy." He brushed her off and ran away.

* * *

Rachel sat in her bedroom, curled up in a ball. "Rachel?" She looked up and saw Kurt at the door. "Santana told me what happened.." Kurt walked over to her and sat on the bed as well. "Kurt, if you're trying to get me to get back together with her, you can forget it.."

Kurt laid his hand on her knee. "I'm not.. I just want you to know, that I believe what she says.. I know she can be rude... But I don't think she'd hurt omebody that she truly loves.. And I know, she truly loves you." Rachel looked at Kurt. "How do you know?"

"Oh come on.. Why else would she be in the living room, sobbing? She kicked Brittany out, she won't be bothering you guys anymore.. I think that you should try and work it out." Rachel bit her lip. "I've trusted so many people.. Why do I always get hurt? Why is it always, me? Brody was a prostitute, Finn lied to me so many times, Santana and Brittany kissed.. Blaine was gay!" She shouted.

Kurt smiled. "It isn't always you.. I mean, look at me. I've had two boyfriends, and somebody who liked me. 3 people, that's it." Kurt pointed out. "It hasn't been only three.. Do you not remember Music Store boy?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Chandler? I forgot about him.." Rachel took Kurt's hand. "I'll talk to her.. But I don't know if I'm going to get back together with her." Rachel promised. "Sounds like a deal."

Ryder stepped into the school and got to his locker. The date went great, nobody suspected a thing. He watched Kitty walk up to him. "Hey Kitty, whats up?" Kitty glared at him. "Listen Trouty Jr, I know your date was a fake.." She told him.

"Huh?" Kitty rolled her eyes. "Don't play coy with me. Marissa was a horrible actress. Jake may not have seen it, but I did. Plus, I've known Marissa for years now." Kitty crossed her arms. "Alright, fine. You caught me. I got Marissa to play along, to be Brett.. Brett is a real person... But not who you think."

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "I'm not an idiot. I know Brett is a dude." Ryder was surprised that Kitty knew. "How?" Kitty smirked. "I saw you guys going out the other night.. Take my advice though.. Don't go out with Brett again."

"Why?" Ryder furrowed his brows. "Because you and Jake have all this yummy sexual tension building up, and if you don't do anything about it, it will explode and you'll both lose it and hump the hell out of each other." Kitty stated. Ryder looked to his side and saw Jake standing at the end of the hallway, talking to Artie.

Ryder smiled. "Ever since I learned that he was Katie, I have to admit... I've felt different about him. A good kind of different." Ryder confessed. Kitty grinned. "Tell him that then.. I have to go, but text me if something happens." Kitty stepped away from Ryder, but still looked at him.

He looked back at Jake and grinned again. Jake turned around and saw Ryder standing there. Jake waved and smiled.

[CRUSH- DAVID ARCHELETTA]

[PERFORMED BY RYDER LYNN(backups by Jake Puckerman)]

Ryder started day dreaming during math class, one of the many classes he had with Jake. He was doodling in his note pad.

_RYDER- I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much_

He started adding more detail to the picture, making it into a heart with a name in it. That name, Jake P. He sighed and looked up at the boy. He felt himself fall asleep on the desk, dreaming about what he could do to impress Jake.

_RYDER-Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

Ryder stood from his desk and ran over to Jake. He took the boys hand and started serenading him.

_RYDER- Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

He helped Jake up and brought the boy into the hallway. He sung to him while dragging him towards the Glee club, where everyone already was. Ryder threw Jake onto a chair and sang to him.

_RYDER- Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time boy?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

He watched Jake blush and sing along to the song.

_RYDER&JAKE- Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

Ryder started singing slower, and wrapped his arms around Jake's neck.

_RYDER- Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

Ryder leaned in to kiss the boys lips, but right when they were about to touch, Ryder woke up from his dream. He felt somebody jab at his side, making him shoot up. "What?" Ryder whisper yelled.

Kitty sat beside him grinning. "You were dreaming about him, weren't you." Ryder nodded, making Kitty smirk. "Knew it.. I heard your humming. Oh, and next time.. Make the song good, not a really cheesy song from an American Idol winner.." Kitty crossed her arms and looked back to the front.

* * *

Brittany sat on a park bench, curled up into a ball. She was really upset. She was leaving everyone that she loved.. "Why the long face, stranger?" She heard someone say. She looked up and saw a really fit boy standing there.

"Oh, I've just had a long day." Brittany tried to brush him off, but he wouldn't ignore her. "I see.. Do you want to talk about it?" He sat beside her and gave her a reassuring smile. "I have to leave everyone I love... Because apparently I'm 'smart'." Brittany used air quotations around 'Smart'.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure they'll miss you like crazy." Brittany smiled faintly. "Thanks.. I'm Brittany by the way." She held her hand out for him to shake it. He grabbed it and grinned.

"Brody."

* * *

Marcus walked down the hallway, searching for one certain person. Derek. When he finally saw him, hitting on Macy, again, she walked over to him. "Derek, we have to talk." He grabbed the boys shoulder and dragged him somewhere else.

Derek just glared at him. "Dude, I was this close to getting a date out of Macy." Marcus rolled his eyes. He knew that Derek had no chance with Macy. Ever. "Sure, whatever.. Anyways, I figured out that I was adopted.." He confessed.

"Whoa.. Seems like all three of the newbies have family issues then. What a crazy random happenstance." He said, referencing one of his favorite movies, Dr Horrible's sing along blog. "Huh?"

Derek shook it off. "Never mind dude. Alright, so why'd you have to tell me you were adopted?" Marcus looked past Derek and straight at Macy. "Because... I told Macy, but I screwed up with her." Derek raised his eyebrow.

"What'd you do?" Derek was now anxious to know what had happened. "I met with my real parents the other day, and they offered to take me back.. Macy was totally against it, and I yelled at her.."

Derek smirked. "Of course you did.." Derek was about to laugh, but he saw how upset Marcus was by this. He turned around and looked at Macy, who seemed upset too. "Listen, dude.. I want you to take my place in the slow song the boys are singing for Brittany. You don't have to sing it to Brittany, but make sure Macy knows how much sorry you are."

Marcus smiled. "I do want to go back to my real family... But, I don't want my friendship with Macy to end." Derek rolled his eyes at how sappy Marcus could be sometimes. "Whatever man. Don't say I never did anything for you." Marcus grinned, and couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around Derek and gave him a quick hug, before running off.

Derek looked back at Macy and saw her smiling at him. He winked and clicked his tongue at her.

* * *

Blaine headed down the hallway and was stopped by Sam. "I have an idea dude." He told him. Blaine grinned at Sam, and crossed his arms. "What was your idea?" Sam smiled mischievously at Blaine.

Oh this had to be good.

"We tell Brittany that we all just wanted to say goodbye, Glee style. You know, sing them a song, and junk. But really, the party will be all set up." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You know Brittany is still in New York right? We'd have to call her right now and tell her to come tomorrow.."

Sam grinned. "Way ahead of you.. I already called her. She's coming back, and will be home by 4 tonight." Blaine nodded, impressed. "Im kind of shocked that you did that all, without my help."

Sam crossed his arms. "Not just a pretty face people." He pointed to his face and spun his fingers around it. He laid his arm around Blaine and started walking down the hallway. "Imagine this. Balloons, streamers, unicorns, all things Brittany. Sound good?" He asked Blaine.

"Sure does."

* * *

Brittany sat on the plane, waiting to get home. She had made three mistakes in the past week. ONE, kissing Schuester. TWO, kissing Santana. THREE, hooking up with that Brody guy. She didn't mean to, but it just happened.

But it was a one time thing. It would never happen again. Ever.

Her thoughts were stopped when she had gotten a text from Brody. Speak of the devil.

_Hey cutie. Where are you? I was thinking we could get together again. ~The Brodester._

Brittany sighed. She didn't want to think about Brody. He and her hooked up. That was it.. Sure, it was a nice stress reliever, but it wasn't right. And when it was almost over, Brittany realized it.

_Leave me alone Brody. ~Brittany_

She rolled her eyes and stuffed the phone back into her pocket.

* * *

That night, Brittany finally got home. She headed for the school, where everyone was going to say goodbye to her. She had to admit, she really would miss everyone. Even if she didn't act like it sometimes.

She stepped into the school and looked around. She saw some posters that said 'Congrats Brittany!' and 'Way to be, Miss Unicorn!'. She grinned at the signs.

She looked up and saw Sam standing in the hallway. She walked over to him and took his hand. "Lets go in." He told her, guiding her towards the Choir room. When they got in, everyone jumped out of a place they were hiding, and yelled in unison. "Surprise!" They all shouted.

Brittany blushed. "You guys.." She turned and grabbed Sam. "You did this." She told him. He nodded and hugged her. When they parted, she looked at everyone. One person was gone though, Finn. He had been absent a lot of their practices. Which was weird, because these were his college credits.

She looked over and saw Mr Schuester sitting on one of the chairs, beside Macy. She had to apologize for what she did. She headed over to him and smiled at Macy. "Hey, Britt." Macy greeted. She stood and wrapped her arms around the older girl.

"Hey Macy.. Can I talk to Mr Schue, alone?" Macy nodded, and headed over to the drink table. Brittany sat beside him and saw him shifting his weight on his chair. "Listen, Mr Schue.. I want to say sorry about what I did the other day.. I was totally out of line, and it was stupid. I know you might hate me, but I really hope you can at least forgive me."

Mr Schue looked at her like she had a bug on her nose. "Brittany, I could never hate you.. I love all my students equally. Yes, it was out of line.. But, it was kind of my fault too. I should have known, that you were going to kiss me." Will laid his hand on Brittany's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Mr Schue." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

Macy grabbed some punch and took a sip of it, before Derek came sliding beside her. "So, that song that we were going to do. That still happening or what?" He asked her. She grinned. "Of course it is. But, the party just started, Derek. Calm down.." Derek smiled and took her hand. "Go sit beside Brittany." He commanded.

Macy looked at him oddly, before going over to Brittany. The two girls watched as Blaine, Sam, Joe and Marcus all stood in front of them. "This is for you Britt." Sam informed her.

[MY HEART WILL GO ON. CELINE DION.]

[PERFORMED BY BLAINE ANDERSON, SAM EVANS, JOE HART, AND MARCUS HILL.]

Blaine kneeled down in front of Brittany and grabbed her hand.

_BLAINE- Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

Blaine stood up and went back to the boys. It was Sam's time to sing.

_SAM- Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

He winked at Brittany and stepped back to the rest of the boys.

_ALL- Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Joe went to the front and smiled at Brittany.

_JOE- Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

_ALL- Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

Marcus glanced at Macy and grinned at her. He could see that she knew that it was for her.

_MARCUS- Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Brittany looked over at Macy and smiled widely. Macy smiled back and giggled.

_ALL- You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

They ended the song with all of them looking at Brittany. Brittany's eyes were watering. She jumped up and hugged each and every one of them. "That was so amazing boys. I love you so much." She gave them another hug.

When Marcus parted from Brittany, he headed over to Macy. "Listen, Mace, I'm really sorry about yelling at you earlier-" Before he finished, Macy stopped him. "I overreacted. I kind of have a problem with that.." She turned towards him and gave him a smile.

"That song was beautiful." She looked down and saw his hand free. She took it and saw him blush. "We'll always be friends Marcus.. No matter what." She looked around and saw that nobody was looking at them.

She kissed his cheek, making his face go even more red. "Now, lets go dance." They got up and started dancing to the beat.

Ryder looked over to everyone and saw Jake dancing with Kitty and Derek. He took a deep breath, and walked over to them. "Guys, can I talk to Jake?" He asked. Derek nodded, and headed over to Macy and Marcus. Kitty winked at Ryder, and walked off towards Brittany.

Jake smiled at the boy. "Hey Ryder. What'd you need?" Ryder looked at the ground and crossed his arms. "I lied.. That girl that I brought in wasn't Brett. Because, Brett..." Ryder closed his eyes and whispered the next part. "Is a boy."

Jake's eyes went wide. "No.." Jake started in awe. "I told you that he was a girl, because I was embarrassed. But now I know that I have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Jake smiled, a bit impressed. "I hope you and Brett will be happy together." Jake nodded, and headed towards Kitty. She watched him walk over. "Hey you." She winked at him.

"Just shut up Kitty, and don't take this the wrong way." Jake wrapped his arms around Kitty and held her close. When they parted, Kitty was slightly confused. "What was that about?" She asked, crossing her arms.

It was then that she noticed the tears building up in Jake's eyes. "Oh no. Not now." She grabbed his hand and rushed him into the hallway, where he let loose and cried.

"Brittany, I haven't known you that long.. But you're such a good friend already, so this is for you." Derek said, grabbing a cup from the table beside him. Him and Macy sat on the ground, and grinned at one another.

[THE CUP SONG BY PITCH PERFECT.]

[PERFORMED BY MACY ELLIOT, CUP PATTERN BY DEREK HAYES]

Derek started knocking the cup around to the same pattern that it had in the movie.

_MACY- I got my ticket for the long way run  
Two bottle of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what'dya say_

Brittany laughed realizing what song this was. She loved doing the cup song. She even uploaded a video of her doing it.

_MACY- When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Macy looked over at Marcus and winked at him. She knew about Marcus' crush on her, but she didn't know if she wanted to do anything about it..

_MACY- I got my ticket for the long way run  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains  
It's got river's  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

When they finished, they hopped up from the ground and Brittany ran over to give them a hug. "Show circle. Everyone in." She ordered.

Everyone got into a circle and watched Brittany get ready to say her speech.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss everyone. You're all my family.. Even the three newbies.. I've already given family places to the rest of the members, so I must give you guys some." She looked at Macy, Marcus and Derek.

"You guys are like the three scouts that always come over to sell us cookies. We always buy them, just so we can keep seeing you guys." Everyone laughed a bit at her comment. "No crying. Just hugs. Come here you guys."

Everyone got into the hug, squeezing her tightly. When they parted, Brittany had tears going down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you guys so much!" She cried out, loudly. She started laughing at how sad she was getting. "Ahh! No crying. No crying." She kept shaking her head.

Macy turned towards Brittany and wrapped her arms around her. She felt the older girl sob on her shoulder, so she whispered soothing things to her. Marcus saw Macy start to tear up as well.

When the two girls parted, Marcus grabbed Macy's hand. She turned towards him and Marcus held her in his arms.

Macy looked around and saw mainly everyone crying. She looked at Derek and saw him tearing up. While still in Marcus' arms, she took Derek's hand in hers. Derek smiled and just hugged Marcus and Macy.

Brittany saw how everyone was crying, over her. "We're family. We've fought, we've cried, we've wanted to kill each other. But that's just what families do.. I know we've had issues, but we've also had great times. When we learned we'd be back in Regionals, when we won Nationals last year.. I've watched everyone in this room grow up, at least a little bit.. I love you guys so much."

They all got into one more hug, and squeezed each other tightly.

* * *

That night, Ryder found Mr Schuester and Finn at the piano, listening to some songs. "Hey, guys?" They looked over at him.

"Oh, hey Ryder. What's up?" Finn asked, walking over to him. "I.. I can't be in Glee club anymore.. I'm sorry." He confessed to them. "Why?" Mr Schue crossed his arms in confusion.

"I just can't deal with it. Again, I'm sorry." He quickly left the room. The real reason he left, was Jake. He didn't know how to deal with what Sam said, and about what happened in class, or what Kitty said.

**Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW. :D**


	7. Secrets Prt1

**Hello! **

**Heres the next rendition of the story! (:**

**(With the whole Ryder leaving Glee Club thing, I'm going to include that, but things will happen with it. So, yeah.)**

**Here's what happened last time- Ryder left Glee club, because of what he's going through with Jake, Brittany left to go to MIT, but before she did, she kissed Santana! And Rachel may or may not have seen... And Unique and Joe are kind of together, but only Macy knows about it. Weird.. And that's what you missed, on GLEE FANFICTION. **

**PLOT- Its secrets week! Everyone is confessing to their deepest and darkest secrets. And to help them, Mike, Mercedes, and special guest, Quinn! Back in New York, Rachel is trying to figure out what to do with Santana. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hey, Joe here doing the voice over. I know, I don't usually do these things... But, I have something to say.. I've been dating Unique for a couple weeks now, and nobody knows. Well, except Macy. I really want to say something, but what if my parents don't accept it? _

_When I was little, my parents took me to a bible camp, yeah little kids used to sit home and play video games. But not me. I just learned whats right and wrong in the eyes of God. It was pretty fun, but I didn't really know any different.. _

_Anyways, they taught us that a man shall not lay with another man. And, techincally, Unique is Wade. And Wade is a man. So am I sinning? I don't know. I just really want to know what to do._

Joe walked into the Glee club and saw everyone sitting there, waiting. "Sorry I'm late guys." He told them. He quickly sat in the back of the room beside Macy and Unique.

"Now that we have everyone here, we can go over our lesson plan." Finn informed everyone. "Yeah, we can. Lately, we've learned somethings-" Before Will could finish, Marley spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but where's Ryder?" Everyone started taking notice, looking around for him. "Right, about that.. Ryder left the Glee club. He decided that he couldn't deal with this anymore, and now he's gone."

Jake was a bit surprised. Did Ryder quit because of him? Jake looked over and saw Kitty staring right at him. "What did you do?" Kitty mouthed silently to him. He just shrugged.

They both looked back at Will and Finn. "Anyways, what I was saying before I got interrupted, was that we've all learned things lately. Some bad, some good. Like for example, Rachel auditioning for Fanny Brice. That's good. But Brittany leaving, that's bad. So this week is.." Will ran over to the dry erase board and wrote down, 'secrets' on it. "Secret week!"

Everyone cheered like usual, except for Macy and Jake. They both had secrets that they didn't want anyone to know. Ever.

"And to help us open up, we've got three great helpers. You guys remember Mike Chang and Mercedes Jones." He introduced them.

"Excuse me Mr Hair Gel, but you should probably learn to count. Because that's two mediocre helpers.." Kitty snapped.

"Oh, right. The third helper. Everybody, miss Quinn Fabray!" He called out. Quinn walked in and grinned at all of them. Kitty squealed. "Quinn!" She ran up and hugged the older girl.

* * *

Jake walked down the hallways trying to locate one person. Ryder. He had to know that he didn't quit just because of Jake.

When he finally saw him on the football field, he was relieved. Jake sat on the bleachers, and waited for their practice to be over. When it was, everyone left the field. Ryder was the last one to leave.

He grabbed his stuff and headed for the school. "So you quit, huh?" Jake asked, catching Ryder's attention.

Ryder looked at the bleachers, and sighed. "Turns out singing and dancing isn't my thing." Jake stood up and stood at the end of the bleachers. "It used to be though. It's secrets week, you gotta come back."

Ryder rolled his eyes. "Everyone in there already knows my secrets.." He started to walk off again, but Jake stopped him. "Not all of them. Not the reason you left." Ryder walked over to the bleachers and climbed up beside Jake.

"And what's the reason I left?" He leaned back in his seat and looked at the boy. "I don't know. You tell me." Jake waited for a response, but never got one. "If you tell me, that's some weight lifted right off your shoulders."

Ryder took a sudden interest in the floor. "I can't tell you." Ryder said, but soon felt an arm creep onto his shoulder. "Yeah, you can."

Ryder took a deep breath, and glanced back at Jake. "I left because of you.. This whole you as Katie thing, has really boggled my mind." Jake looked around to make sure nobody was watching, just in case things got intense. "How so?" Ryder took a second to respond, but he eventually did. He grabbed his bag and reached into it. He pulled out a notebook and flipped to a random page.

"I drew this the other day and its really confusing." He passed the paper to Jake. It had Jake's name on it, with a heart drawn around it. Jake thought about the drawing. What did it mean? Was Ryder in love with Jake?

"Say something." Ryder demanded. Jake just smirked. "I'm surprised." Ryder nodded. "Yeah.. I know." Jake put the notepad down and looked at Ryder. "Not because of what you think. I'm surprised that it doesn't have Brett's name on it.. You kind of went out with him the other day."

Ryder bit his lip. "Can you keep a secret?" Jake nodded. "As long as you rejoin Glee club." Ryder thought about that. "I'll join if there isn't awkwardness between us." Jake held out his hand, and waited for Ryder to shake it. He did, and smiled. "Deal. Now, whats your secret?" Ryder looked over to Jake and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I only asked out Brett, because I didn't want to be all confused about you." He confessed. Jake smiled. "I'm flattered." Ryder grinned too, and turned to completely face Jake. "I'll talk to you later." He headed off, leaving Jake to his thoughts.

* * *

Macy walked down the hallways, going to her locker. When she finally got there, she saw somebody that she wished she hadn't. Alyssa. "Hey hamburgalar. Gotten that mustache waxed yet?" Alyssa asked, paying attention to her nails.

"I would, but you'd need the opportunity more." Macy snapped back. She opened her locker and stuffed some books back in. "I got you something." Alyssa said, pulling something out of her bag. She handed the jar to Macy, grinning.

Macy looked down and read the label. "These are diet pills." Macy told her. "Of course they are. I can read too, you know." Macy put them into her locker. "Why'd you give me these?"

Alyssa looked at her like she was stupid. "You used to take these all the time. You had a rocking bod, but now.. Well, look at you." Alyssa looked up and down her body and smirked. "I took these because I was stupid and wanted to look like the girls in those magazines. But they're all photoshop and plastic surgery."

Alyssa grabbed the bottle of pills and grinned. "You want to get picked on even more then you already are? I mean, you're in Glee club, you're chubby, and you're crazy. If you take these, that's one thing that's taken care of. They're just like taking jelly beans." She handed to bottle back to Macy, and started to walk off.

She spun around though. "Just think about it." Alyssa headed off, smiling at a job well done.

Macy looked down at the bottle and read it. She bit her lip and sighed. She looked around and put the pills into a hand bag she was carrying.

* * *

Rachel walked into her kitchen, to which she saw Santana sitting. She was going to finally do it. They were going to sit down and talk. "Santana?" The Latino turned around and smiled. "Hey. What's up?"

Rachel stepped closer towards Santana. "We're both adults now, so I think we can have the talk, about us.." Santana rolled her eyes. "Why now? I'm really enjoying this cup of coffee, and the talk will only bring me down."

Rachel sighed and took the coffee from Santana. "Right now." She sat in the chair beside Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes. She knew that talks with Rachel went on forever, so this would take a while.

* * *

Joe walked down the hallway with Unique right beside him. He was going to tell everyone the big secret, but he first had to let Unique know about it. He found and empty classroom, and headed in there with her.

He closed it and then turned right around towards Unique. "So, what did you need?" Unique raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Joe smiled. "I want to tell people. I think I'm ready to." He informed her.

She grinned widely, and wrapped her arms around Joe. "That's great!" She laughed and when they parted, she gave his cheek a quick peck.

"So, later tonight, me and you will tell everyone in Glee club about us." Unique took his hands, and leaned in to kiss him, but he stopped her. "Nope. No kisses until we're finally out in the open."

Unique rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "I'll talk to you later Mr Hart." She winked at him, and left the room. Joe laughed and happily left the room.

* * *

Mr Schuester sat in the room with the rest of the glee members. "He should be here any second.." Jake said, waiting for Ryder to show. "Jake, it was a lost cause. Just go sit down, because we have our first volunteer for secret week."

Jake went over to his chair, and sat with his arms crossed.

Joe stood up and headed over to the front. "When I heard that it was secrets week, I knew that I could finally admit something that's been pestering me. So, here goes nothing." He snapped his fingers and waited for the music to start.

[THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT US. CODY SIMPSON&VICTORIA DUFFIELD]

[PERFORMED BY JOE HART AND UNIQUE/WADE ADAMS]

Everyone knew what song was about to be sung, and smiled.

_JOE- Headline  
Rumors and lies  
Something's always going round  
Cold eyes  
Judging our lives  
Like they know what's going down_

Unique started singing in the background, and pretty much everyone clued in that this was about Unique.

_JOE&UNIQUE- They want to read us like a front page story  
Up in their business like they're paparazzi  
They think we're just another tabloid crush  
In the end they don't know about us_

Joe grabbed Unique's hand and they both started singing the song. They both sat on stools that were sitting at the front.

_JOE&UNIQUE- If they wanna talk, let them talk (hey)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what? (hey)  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about u-u-u-u-us  
If they wanna hate, let them hate (hey)  
'Cause it don't matter what they say (hey)  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

Unique started singing solo, and winked at everyone.

_UNIQUE- No sound,  
Truth cutting out,  
Like a game of telephone  
New found  
Talk of the town,  
They don't wanna leave us alone_

_JOE- Pay no attention to the "He said, she said"  
Yeah, you're the only one I hear in my head_

_UNIQUE- So let them think we're just a tabloid crush_

_BOTH- In the end they don't know about us_

They ended the song with one more chorus.

_JOE&UNIQUE- If they wanna talk, let them talk (hey)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what? (hey)  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about u-u-u-u-us  
If they wanna hate, let them hate (hey)  
'Cause it don't matter what they say (hey)  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

Everyone cheered them on as they both bowed. "Great job both of you!" Mr Schuester cheered them on. Joe looked around and smiled. "If you haven't already guessed.. Me and Unique are dating."

That earned them some cat calls, and cheers. The only exception was Kitty, who just stared at them, a bit shocked. "But I thought you were all, live life by the bible. Isn't this a big no-no?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I've learned that I can't do everything the bible tells me to. Though Jesus _is_ my lord and savior, I'm not the all powerful Christian who does everything by the book. I really like Unique, and I don't care if it says I'm not allowed to in the bible." Kitty had to admit, that was pretty cute.

* * *

Mercedes, Mike and Quinn walked down the hallways. "So, tell me. Hows life at Yale?" Mercedes asked the girl. "Amazing. I'm dating somebody, who isn't my professor this time." She laughed to herself about how much of a fool she was for dating a teacher.

"Thats good." Mercedes smiled and glanced at Mike. "Okay I've only been here a bit, and already I've seen you two keep exchanging looks like a million times. What is going on?" Quinn asked, crossing her arms.

Mike took a deep breath. "It is secrets week Mercedes. If we don't let our secret out, hows the glee club supposed to take us seriously?"

Mercedes agreed. "Okay, okay. We'll confess later." She decided. "Hello? Could you, you know. Tell me first?" Quinn asked. The two laughed slightly. "Of course. You want to say it, or should I?" Mike asked. Mercedes bit on her lip, and thought. "At the same time?"

Quinn pushed them both gently. "You don't have to say anything. You guys are dating, I know." Mercedes looked at Mike, a bit shocked. "How'd you know?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding right? First, I saw Mike kiss you on the cheek earlier. Second, you guys are like, eye humping. Third, have you met me? I know everything." Quinn smirked at the two. "Congrats." They all hugged, tightly.

* * *

Ryder stood at his locker, putting some things away. He felt guilty about not rejoining, but he still wouldn't feel comfortable. "What the hell?" He heard Jake yell from behind him. He turned around and saw Jake angry. "You were supposed to show Ryder!"

Ryder closed his locker and started to walk away. "You know my secret now Jake. If you're in Glee Club with me, I don't know what I'd do." Jake grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Please, come back to Glee club. It's not the same without you." Ryder stared at the ground. "I can't." He pushed Jake away and ran off. Kitty walked up behind Jake. "He'll be back in no time Jake. Don't worry.."

* * *

Macy walked into the bathroom, with her handbag. She looked in the stalls and saw that nobody was in there. She opened her bag, and grabbed out the bottle that Alyssa gave her earlier.

She sighed, and set the bottle on the edge of the sink. She looked up in the mirror, and bit her lip. Last time she did that, her parents caught her.. But at least now her parents couldn't stop her here.

She started up the sink, and put some water in her hands. She washed her face with the water, and took a deep, shaky breath. Macy took the pills, and opened up the bottle. "Just like eating a jelly bean." She said to herself.

She poured a few pills into her hands and stuffed them into her mouth. She swallowed them dry, and coughed after she did that. She looked back into the mirror, and took short, deep breaths.

She was about to take more, but she heard somebody open the bathroom door. She threw the bottle into her bag, and looked at whoever walked in. It was Kitty. "Oh, hey Kitty." She said, heading for the door.

"Hey, wait." She grabbed Macy's arm, and pulled her back. Macy stopped abruptly and looked back at Kitty. "Yeah?" Kitty smiled and looked to the ground. "You're friends with Joe, right?" Macy nodded.

"Well, I kind of sort of, like Joe.. But I swear, if you as much as mention it to him.." Kitty stepped closer towards the young girl. Macy's eyes widened a bit. "Whoa. Well, cool. I guess." Macy headed back over to the door but got stopped by Kitty. "Are you feeling okay? You seem, kind of flushed."

Macy nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm fine Kitty. Really." She left the bathroom, leaving Kitty alone. She was a bit puzzled, but it was Macy. She did act off at times.

* * *

That night, Mercedes and Mike stood on the stage with everyone else, getting ready to say their secret. "Alright, guys. Take it away." Mr Schuester said, waiting for them to share their secret.

[SECRETS- ONEREPUBLIC]

[PERFORMED BY MERCEDES JONES, MIKE CHANG, MACY ELLIOT, JAKE PUCKERMAN, QUINN FABRAY AND JOE HART]

_MERCEDES- I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

Mercedes grabbed Mike's hand and began singing with him

_MERCEDES&MIKE- 'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so_

Macy came in front of them all and started singing.

_MACY- Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

When she was done singing, she felt a bit dizzy, but just shook it off. Jake smiled at Macy and started singing with her.

_MACY&JAKE- This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

They went back into the spot they were before. Joe went up and started to sing.

_JOE- My God  
Amazing that we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars_

Quinn pushed Joe out of the way and started singing too.

_QUINN- And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises, just write it into an album  
Seen it straight to go  
I don't really like my flow, no, so_

Mike went over to Quinn and started singing.

_MIKE- Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Jake got up too and started singing.

_JAKE- This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Macy held her head, and rubbed it softly. She looked up and saw them all singing, so she, weakly, joined them.

_ALL- So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_ALL EXCEPT MACY- This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_QUINN- All my secrets away_

_MERCEDES- All my secrets away_

When they finished singing, Macy felt even more dizzy. Marcus laid his hand on her shoulder. "Macy, are you okay?" He asked. She just nodded, and smiled. She grabbed onto the piano to help her from falling over.

"So, you guys. What is your big secret?" Mr Schuester asked them. Mercedes took Mike's hand. "We're.. Dating." She admitted to them. Tina just looked at them, a bit shocked. "That's great you guys!" Finn said, happily.

"I so called it." Artie told everybody.

Macy smiled faintly, which caught Derek's eye. "Are you sure you're fine?" He whispered to her. She nodded, but not long after, she stumbled, catching Derek, Kitty and Marcus' attention.

"Macy, go to the nurse." Kitty told her. She shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine." Macy let go of the piano and started walking backstage, but stopped and rubbed her head.

She started taking deeper and deeper breaths, but it was no use. She grabbed onto the wall, but slipped and fell onto the ground.

"Macy!" Derek yelled, running over to her. Mr Schuester ran over, and saw Macy on the ground. She was knocked out.

"I'll get the nurse." Derek ran off to go and find her. Mr Schuester turned Macy around to look at her face. "Come on Macy, get up." He tapped her lightly on the face.

Marcus looked nervously at the girl. What was going on with her?

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! (: **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW. :D**


	8. Secrets Prt2

**Hello!**

**I hope you like this one! (: **

**Here's what happened last time- Ryder left Glee club, because of what he's going through with Jake, Brittany left to go to MIT, but before she did, she kissed Santana! And Rachel may or may not have seen... And Unique and Joe are kind of together, but only Macy knows about it. Weird.. And that's what you missed, on GLEE FANFICTION. **

**PLOT- Its secrets week! Everyone is confessing to their deepest and darkest secrets. And to help them, Mike, Mercedes, and special guest, Quinn! Back in New York, Rachel is trying to figure out what to do with Santana. **

**Enjoy!**

Macy woke up to a bright light in her eyes. She groaned. "What is that?" She asked, shielding her eyes. "Just making sure you're okay." The nurse said, shutting the light off. Macy blinked a few times and realized that she wasn't on stage anymore.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around. She saw Derek, Marcus and Kitty sitting in there. "In the nurse's office." Marcus answered, getting up. "How are you feeling?" Macy smiled faintly, before rubbing her head.

"My head hurts a bit.. What happened?"

Marcus looked behind him at Derek and sighed. "You passed out.." He answered, turning back towards Macy. Macy sat up, and crossed her arms. "Right I just haven't been getting much sleep lately." Marcus and Derek nodded, and smiled at her. "Listen, Mr Schue wants us back in there, so we'll talk to you later." They said their goodbyes, but Kitty stayed behind with Macy.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Macy told her, heading out of the room. Kitty made sure that she was gone before she grabbed Macy's bag from behind her. She searched through the bag to see if there was anything wrong in there.

She came upon a bottle of pills. She took them out and read what it said. "Diet pills? Why does Macy have diet pills?" She heard Macy come back, so she threw the bottle back into the bag and put it back to where it was.

"Just forgot my bag." Macy grabbed her bag and headed back into the bathroom.

* * *

Rachel walked down the pathway, with Kurt. "So, what happened with you and Santana?" He asked, curiously. Rachel thought back to what happened. "We decided it was better for us not to date." She answered.

Kurt wrapped his arm around her side and grinned at her. "Sorry Rach.." He said, bringing her closer. She smiled at him and sighed.

_[flashback]_

_Santana leaned closer to Rachel. "Brittany explained to me why she did that. She did it because she was jealous.. Please, don't break up with me." _

_Rachel bit her lip. "I don't know.. I guess it would be nice to see where this goes. But only if you promise that nobody will kiss you.." Santana grinned. "Nobody will kiss me, if nobody knows about us.." _

_Rachel looked at her, a bit confused. "What do you mean?" Santana grinned devilishly. "We just pretend like we're broken up." Rachel smiled. _

_"Yes, that's great!" Rachel shouted, wrapping her arms around the girl, tightly._

* * *

Ryder found Jake in the hallways. "Listen, dude.. We have to talk." Jake crossed his arms. "I would, but you might bail, just like you bailed with Glee club." Jake snapped. Ryder rolled his eyes. "I couldn't join again, not after I told you, what I told you." Ryder looked around to make sure nobody was looking.

"Is it because it would be awkward? Because I thought we promised it wouldn't be." Ryder pursed his lips in the corner of his face. "I just can't get near you without thinking about it." Ryder confessed. Jake set his hand on Ryder's shoulder. "Ryder, please.. You love Glee club. Don't let this ruin it."

Ryder sighed. "I just can't do it, Jake. I'm sorry." Jake watched as Ryder ran off, laid his hands in his face and groaned.

* * *

"So how long his this been going on?" Tina asked Mike and Mercedes. "Since we helped at Stevie Wonder week, I guess... When my manager called and told me about the photo shoot, he helped me deal with it, and I guess, things sort of happened." Mercedes answered, holding Mike's hand.

Tina nodded. "How nice." She stood up form the table. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. Be right back." She headed into the hallway and saw Quinn standing out there. "It's killing you, isn't it?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. But if Mike is happy, I'm happy." Quinn smirked. "You've always wanted to best for them. Tina, sometimes you just have to show how you truly feel. If you want Mike, go get him." Tina bit her lip.

"I really want to get him back. But Mercedes and Mike are-" Quinn laid her hand on Tina's mouth. "They're dating, so what? You and Mike love each other, and that isn't changing." Quinn told her.

Tina stared at the ground and took a deep, shaky breath.

* * *

Macy stood at her locker, putting her books away. She grabbed her handbag, and looked around. She quickly took out the bottle and opened it up. She took one of the pills out, and quickly put it in her mouth. She swallowed, and threw the bottle back in.

"I saw that." Macy turned around and saw Kitty standing there. Macy slammed her locker shut and looked at her. "S-Saw what?" Kitty looked at her like she was missing something. "You popping that diet pill." She whispered.

Macy's eyes went wide. "That's ridiculous. W-why would I do that? I don't even own diet pills." Kitty took Macy's bag and searched through it. She pulled out the pills. "Then what are these?" Macy ran her fingers through her hair. "Listen, I'm trying to lose a few pounds. Not a big deal." Kitty read the label.

"Is that why you passed out in Glee club?" Macy bit her lip, and looked to the floor. "Macy, this is serious.." Macy took a deep breath. "Alyssa gave these to me. She said that if I took these, it'd be one less thing about myself that I'd have to worry about.." Kitty looked puzzled. What was she talking about?

"These are unhealthy, and as you know, they make you really dizzy. I'm taking these away from you, and not letting you take them anymore." Kitty walked over to the trash. "Wait, Kitty. I'll do that." Macy took the bottle and put it back in her bag. "I'll dispose of it properly."

Kitty looked over and she saw Alyssa standing there. "Speaking of garbage. Alyssa!" Kitty ran over to her and glared at her. "Oh, hey toad face. Sup?" Alyssa asked, grinning. "You know what's up. You gave my friend diet pills, and she passed out earlier."

Alyssa looked behind Kitty, and saw Macy buried in her locker. "She's taken them before, she should know how many to take a day." Alyssa smirked, and turned around towards her locker. "Why did you give her them?" Kitty asked, clearly angry.

"I don't want her to be made fun of anymore than she already ." Kitty turned around and looked at Macy. She saw how embarrassed Macy was. She turned back. "What are you talking about?"

Alyssa looked at Kitty. "She's already in Glee club, and it won't be long until everyone knows how crazy she is." The girls heard Macy slam her locker shut, and run off. "Crazy? W-Why would she be crazy?" Alyssa raised her eyebrow.

"Nevermind. I'll let you figure it out on your own." Alyssa clicked her tongue and winked. She quickly left, smiling at a job well done.

* * *

Santana and Rachel sat on the couch, waiting for their movie to start. "I don't understand why we can't watch Mamma Mia again.." Rachel commented. Santana turned to her. "We've watched it like, 5 times this week. It was my turn to choose."

Rachel sighed. "But why do we have to watch this movie? It's horrid." She crossed her arms, and didn't look at Santana. "Oh calm down Berry. It's not that bad." Santana took her hand and gave her cheek a quick peck.

"I'm not convinced." Rachel sat there, and looked at Santana. Santana rolled her eyes, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Convinced." Santana silently cheered, and turned up the volume of the movie.

* * *

Ryder walked down the hallway to his locker. When he got there, there was a note taped to it. **Hey Ryder. Meet me on the stage at lunch. ~Anonymous. **He smiled and threw the note in his pocket.

Later that day, Ryder sat on the edge of the stage, waiting for whoever wanted to meet him there. He looked around and finally realized that he was wrong. He hopped off the stage and headed for the doorway, until he heard a voice.

"Leaving so soon?" He turned around and saw Kitty standing there. "_You _asked me to meet you here?" Ryder asked, a bit skeptical. "Well, duh. I mean, I am standing here, aren't I?" Kitty crossed her arms and headed off of the stage. She walked over to Ryder and smiled.

"I want to tell you something, that Jake didn't really want you to know." Kitty told him. He nodded, and waited for her to say more. "Jake and Marley are back together." She informed him. Ryder took a deep breath before saying anything else. "Good for them. Now, if you'll excuse me.. I have to go." He turned around and took a shaky breath.

He quickly left the room, leaving Kitty feeling terrible.

* * *

Jake walked down the hallway, Marley under his arm. "I'm so happy we're back together." She said to him. "Me too. Thanks for forgiving me, Mar. It means alot." She smiled at him and stole a quick kiss.

"So when were you guys planning on telling me?" They both heard somebody say behind them. They turned around and saw Ryder standing there. Jake let Marley go and walked over to him. "I was going to tell you." Ryder rolled his eyes.

"Likely. I had to find out from Kitty." He snapped at Jake. "Ryder I'm sorry.. But why do you even care?" Ryder pushed Jake out of the way. "Whatever." He muttered to himself. Ryder ran past Marley and completely ignored her.

"What was that about?" She asked, laying her hands on her hips. "I guess he still likes you." Jake answered, though he knew exactly what was bothering him.

* * *

Quinn looked around and finally found Tina sitting in the choir room. "You alright?" She asked her. Tina looked up and nodded quickly. "I was hanging out with Mike and Mercedes." She took a deep breath and stood up.

"Well that was smart.." Quinn noted, sarcastically. "No duh.. I just don't understand how those two got together. I'll never understand it. They barely ever talked before grad, and now they're dating. It sucks!" Tina let out.

Quinn pursed her lips in the corner of her face. "I just wish I knew how to let everyone know.." Tina admitted, crossing her arms. "Well, this is glee club. Sing about it!" Quinn told her, nudging her side.

Tina nodded and thought for a few seconds.

[YOU BELONG WITH ME- TAYLOR SWIFT]

[PERFORMED BY TINA COHEN CHANG AND QUINN FABRAY]

Tina walked out of the Glee club and saw Mike and Mercedes in the hallway.

_TINA- You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

Quinn walked out as well and saw Joe with Unique. Truth was, she never wanted to end things with Joe. She actually really wanted to stay with him.

_QUINN- I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do._

Quinn grabbed Tina's hand, and they headed down the hallway.

_TINA- But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts_

QUINN- She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers

Fast forward to later in the day, Quinn and Tina were singing the song in Glee club.

_BOTH- Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

Mike glanced over at Mercedes and then back at Tina, feeling like he was the center of attention.

_BOTH- If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?_

Quinn looked over at Joe, but without him noticing. He was just staring at Unique. She shook her head in disapproval, and looked back at everyone else.

_QUINN- Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry._

_TINA- I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me._

The girls looked at each other and Quinn gave Tina a smile.

_BOTH- Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?_

_QUINN- Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒_

_BOTH- You belong with me,  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me._

_TINA- Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?_

_BOTH- You belong with me._

Tina glanced at Mercedes, and took a deep breath. Mercedes stared down at the ground, knowing that she and Tina both liked Mike. An awkward silence filled the room, because almost everyone knew, Tina was singing to Mike, and Quinn was singing to Joe.

"You can just feel the awkward.." Artie whispered to Sugar. She agreed, and they both looked back at the girls up at the front. Mercedes went up front and smiled at Tina. "Good singing ladies! You really knocked it out of the ball park!" She cheered them on.

Making sure nobody could see, Mercedes glared at Tina. "You could cut the tension with a knife." Sam said, turning towards Blaine. "I can see the anger fill the air.." Blaine commented back.

* * *

Kitty headed down the hallway, humming along to a random song. "Damn song.." She whispered to herself. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and when she turned around, it was Alyssa. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Gorilla face?" Kitty asked, crossing her arms.

"Just wanted to let you know that you're wrong." Alyssa smirked. Kitty raised an eyebrow. "About what exactly?" Alyssa shrugged. "Just all together.." Kitty sighed, and kept walking. "I also had to tell you something."

Kitty turned around. "What is it?" Alyssa looked around and made sure nobody was listening. "You know how I told you that Macy was crazy?" She didn't wait for Kitty to respond. "Well, I'm finally going to tell you why. You see, when she was younger, her brother left her family, and she was mad. So, when she got mad, she would scream at everyone. She even tried beating up the leader of our singing group.." Alyssa told her.

Kitty nodded, showing she understood. "Everyone gets angry. Everyone can get off the handle sometimes. That doesn't mean that Macy is crazy. Leave her alone." Kitty pushed Alyssa aside, and started walking off. "You know, I'd hate for the rumor to spread that you were her friend to get around.. Because, if it does, consider your sex life, over." Kitty glared at Alyssa.

"Just shut up and stop trying to interfere with everyone's lives." She snapped, starting to walk off. Alyssa looked confused. "But, didn't you do that at the beginning of the year? You told a certain cafe chefs daughter that she was fat, and told her to stick her fingers down her throat to make her throw up. If anyone is interfering with anyone's lives, it's you Kitty Kat."

Kitty stopped in her tracks and looked at the floor. Alyssa creeped up behind her and laid her hands on Kitty's shoulders. She stood behind her and smiled. "What? Did you forget?" Alyssa took her hands off and walked in front of Kitty. The younger girl was still staring at the floor though. "You forgot how you ruined that girls life? How you ruined your chance in that singing competition? How it was all your fault that she had to see a counselor? Did you forget?" She grabbed Kitty's face and aimed it up, and saw tears filling Kitty's eyes.

Kitty looked away, but Alyssa practically pulled her face towards her. "Tell me that it isn't your fault, and you can go." Alyssa ordered. Kitty took a deep breath and just stayed there, not responding. "I guess you can't.. Because you know it's your fault." Alyssa let go of Kitty's face and smirked. She grabbed Kitty's arms and held onto her, tightly. "Now listen, if you have something to accuse me of, remember. You are much worse than I am." She let go of Kitty, with a bit of a push.

Alyssa laughed, and walked off. When she was gone, tears started falling out of Kitty's eyes. Her whole body shook, and she ran off into another room.

* * *

Rachel walked into the house and saw Santana sitting at the table, her face sitting in her palms. Rachel set down her stuff and headed over to Santana. "Hey you." She said, taking a seat beside her. That's when she noticed it. Santana looked up and Rachel saw tear streaks on her face. "What's wrong?!" Santana smiled.

"Actually, nothing right now.. My grandma was on the phone." Rachel was confused at first. "When I came out to her, she told me she didn't ever want to speak to me again. And, she just did. She said that she was wrong for judging me, and that she loves me." Santana admitted.

"That's great, Santana!" The girls hugged. "Well, we both have good news I guess." Rachel told her. Santana tilted her head in wonder. "You know how I had a call back for Fanny Brice?" She asked her.

Santana nodded. "Well, they called me earlier today, and told me that I got the part! I'm gonna be the new Fanny Brice!" She squealed. Santana grinned widely. "Rachel, that's amazing!" They hugged again, and this time, Santana gave her forehead a quick peck.

"I just wanted you to be the first to know.. I have to go call my dads, then Mr Schue, then Finn, then everyone else I know." Rachel grabbed her phone and quickly left the room. Santana waited for Rachel to leave to grab her phone. She dialed a number as fast as she could.

"Hey Britts? I have amazing news.."

* * *

Ryder walked down the halls of McKinley, and stopped at his locker. He quickly grabbed some stuff, and when he shut his locker, he saw somebody standing beside him. Jake. He ignored him and started walking again.

"You can't keep spacing me out like this Ryder.. We have to talk." Ryder turned around slowly. "You want to talk? Lets talk about how you didn't clue me in on the fact that you and Marley were back together. Lets talk about how you knew how I felt and completely blind sided it. Lets talk about how I had to hear about this from Kitty." Ryder snapped.

"Okay, when you say it like that.. It sounds bad. But really, I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to hurt you." Ryder scoffed. "Oh, well I'm sure glad we avoided me being hurt." Ryder again started walking away, but Jake grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't even get why you're so upset with me. It's not, we were together..." Before Jake could say anything more, Ryder's fist met the side of his face. "Shut up Jake, just shut up!" Ryder ran off from him, leaving Jake standing there. He held his cheek in pain. "He always knew how to throw a punch.."

* * *

Music started, letting everyone know that their last song of the week was coming up. They all stood on the stage, when they recognized the song that was starting.

[FOOL LIKE ME- COBRA STARSHIP]

[PERFORMED BY BLAINE ANDERSON, RYDER LYNN, KITTY WILDE, QUINN FABRAY, MERCEDES JONES, MIKE CHANG, AND JAKE PUCKERMAN.]

_BLAINE- Your daddy always said you should stay away from  
A fool like me, a fool like me  
And when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone  
The girl hangs up on me  
Huh!?_

Kitty grinned at Blaine, and went over to Derek and Marcus. She put her arms around them and started singing.

_KITTY(JAKEONBACKUP)- Remember that time I blew your mailbox up  
I was just kidding about that (kidding about that)  
I'm sorry that I hit your dog with my bike  
But he's still got three legs (he's gonna be just fine)_

Ryder watched all of them singing from the door, and started singing along.

_RYDER- And baby, baby I ain't too sure that  
I know how to change anymore  
But  
This I know for sure..  
I just got eyes for you_

Jake went over to Marley, and wrapped his arms around her waist, from behind her.

_JAKE- Even though your friends say_

_QUINN&KITTY- Oh my God, how can she be with him?  
Oh my God leave his ass!_

They all started dancing around and singing together, laughing.

_ALL- Your daddy always said you should stay away from  
A fool like me, a fool like me  
And when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone, she hangs up on me  
That bitch hangs up on me  
Yeah I know  
That I'm a grown ass man  
Who still acts like an idiot  
But Lord he must have been in a good mood the day  
He let a girl like you  
Choose to take a fool like me_

__Ryder stood at the auditorium door and looked at the glee club, especially Marley and Jake.

_MERCEDES&MIKE- Oh my God!  
How can she be with him?  
Oh my God!  
How can she be with him?  
Oh my God  
Leave his ass!_

At another point in time, Macy stood in the bathroom, the bottle of pills in her hand. She was about to throw them out, but took a deep breath.

_ALL- Your daddy always said "you should stay away from  
A fool like me, a fool like me"  
And when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone, she hangs up on me  
That bitch hangs up on me _

Ryder left the auditorium, walking away from all of his friends. Meanwhile, Macy put one of the pills in her hand and threw it in her mouth.

_ALL- Yeah I know  
That I'm a grown ass man  
Who still acts like an idiot  
But Lord he must have been in a good mood the day  
He let a girl like you  
Choose to take a fool like me_

They all wrapped their arms around each other and laughed at the end of the song, except Tina. Who just glared at Mercedes.

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ANY PLOTS TO HAPPEN. I'M OPEN FOR IDEAS! (:**


	9. Cory's Note

Hello!  
It's me here with, no chapter, but an authors note.  
I'm sure some of you have heard the news about Cory Monteith's passing. This really breaks my heart, and I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to be taking a short break on writing.  
I'm really not in the mood to write. Please understand.  
My heart goes out to family, friends, and fans world wide. My heart goes out to Lea Michele as well. I feel horrible for you.  
Today I locked myself in the bathroom and just cried because of it.  
I love you Cory.  
*does 3 finger salute. Raises Wand. Puts the L up on her forehead. Whatever he wants.*  
Whenever I hear thunder, I'll know it's you. Playing your drums up in heaven.  
Canada, and the world, lost a true star. A true talent.  
-Brittney


	10. What happened Before? Prt1

**Hello! I really hope you enjoy this part of the story! (:**

**PS; No New York in this part. **

**PPS; I know you guys have heard about Cory. I make these chapters ahead of time, so I will add in a plot that excludes him from the story when I can. I'm feeling better and more up to writing so yay. Enjoy this chapter after the mini hiatus. **

**What happened last; Ryder is really confused about his feelings with Jake, Artie has had alot of confusing relationships. He's dating Sugar, but wait, he had sex with Betty, but wait, doesn't he like Kitty, but Kitty is starting to have feelings for Joe, and Macy has started becoming less and less confident. **

**PLOT; Something happens that shakes up the Glee club, and a lot of things change with Ryder, Artie, Macy, Kitty and Tina. Meanwhile, somebody shows up at the school that nobody, especially not Ryder, was expecting.**

**ENJOY!**

Kitty paced back and forth in the hospital hallway, nervously. She felt a tap on her shoulder, so she quickly turned around. It was Marcus and Derek. "Hey, we heard what happened, you okay?" Marcus asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know how something like this could have happened.." Kitty put her nail into her mouth and chewed on it. "It will be okay Kitty.. Sometimes things like this happen.." Derek tried to sit her down, but she pushed him away. She took her nail out of her mouth and looked around. "There's Joe.. And Unique." She said, with a certain anger in her voice when she saw Unique.

"How is she?" Joe asked, heading over to Kitty. "Last thing I heard was that they were running some tests.. See what exactly made her pass out. They said that she'll be okay though." Joe sighed in relief. "Thanks for texting me about this. I owe you." He patted Kitty's back gently, and she turned away from him, blushing slightly.

"So, do you know how it happened?" Unique asked. Kitty started remembering how it all started.

* * *

"This week is.." Mr Schuester ran over to the dry erase board and wrote 'Star' on it. "This week is star week. Because, as some of you may know, Rachel got a call saying that she would be the new Fanny Brice on Broadway!" Will announced. Everybody cheered loudly.

"We all knew it would happen." Blaine told Sam, grinning widely. "So Butt chin, what does Star week even mean?" Kitty asked, raising an eyebrow. Macy turned to her and gave her a quick high five at the nickname.

"Star week means, let out all of your power. You all have star potential, I can tell. So this week, sing the song that makes you feel all powerful." Mr Schuester told all of them. Blaine cheered in his seat and turned to his side to give Tina a high five.

"Unique definitely wants to get her star on." Unique said, with her signature diva smile. Kitty rolled her eyes. "You need to learn grammar, Girl Wang." Kitty snapped. Macy laid her hand on Kitty's shoulder and shook her head.

"Not right now." She whispered to Kitty. Kitty took a deep breath and looked back to Mr Schuester.

* * *

Kitty kept pacing in the hospital hallway, making Joe worry. "Kitty, it will be okay." She nodded, and looked to the floor. "I'm just kind of nervous.." Before she said more, Joe wrapped his arms around her. She softened into the hug. "Thanks." She said, starting to blush even more.

Kitty felt a tap on her shoulder, so she turned around, revealing Jake and Marley. "Hey, sorry we're late.." He apologized. Kitty shook her head. "No, it's fine.." Kitty bit her lip, and turned around. "Do you even know what happened?" Marley asked, curiously.

Kitty shrugged.

* * *

Macy and Kitty were walking down the hallway, with their books in their hands. "So.. Star week, we're so doing a duet.." Kitty told her. Macy agreed and grinned. "Kitty?" Macy said, getting Kitty's attention.

"Yeah?" Macy looked at the ground. "I've never really had any friends.. Joe was pretty much my only friend, so thanks. For, you know, being my friend." Kitty smirked. "We aren't friends Macy.." She let her know.

Macy turned towards her. "Oh." Macy looked back at the ground. "Because, we're best friends.. I kind of know what it's like to grow up with out many friends.." She linked arms with Macy and smiled at her. "Tonight, you come over. We'll work on the song, maybe watch a few chick flicks. Make fun of how sappy they are." Kitty proposed.

"Sounds great."

* * *

Ryder walked down the hallway, alone. Ever since he quit Glee club, he didn't really hang out with many people. He felt somebody tap him on the shoulder, so he spun around to see who it was. It was Jake. "What do you want?"

Jake smiled and just whistled. "What are you-" Before he finished, Sam, Blaine, Joe, Derek, Marcus and Artie all showed up. "We're here to kidnap you." Sam told Ryder. Ryder raised his eyebrow, but before he knew it, all the boys, except for Artie, were lifting him up. "Guys let go!" He yelled, but started laughing along.

They carried him into the auditorium, and threw him onto the stage. Ryder stood to his feet and watched the guys sit in the seats. "What are you guys doing?" He asked, crossing his arms. "You're singing for us. Audition right now." Sam ordered.

"Excuse me?" Ryder raised his eyebrows in wonder. "Yeah, fool! You're auditioning for us!" Artie yelled. "I'm really confused guys." Jake stood up and walked over to the stage. "You are auditioning for Glee club again. We don't care what you say. So do a song Lynn." Jake sat back down and watched Ryder.

"This is ridiculous!" The boys laughed at Ryder's comment. "You're not quitting Ryder!" Blaine told him, starting to crack up. Ryder rolled his eyes and walked over to the corner, and grabbed a guitar.

The boys cheered. "Now, you guys have to sing with me! I'm a little shaky, and this song needs more people." He told them, starting to strum the guitar. The boys immediately knew what song he was about to sing.

"Oh man.. Not this song!" Derek laughed at the song Ryder was about to sing. "Oh goodness." Marcus said to himself. "Well, you heard the man. We gotta sing with him!" Joe stood along with everybody else.

[THE BOYS ARE BACK- HSM3]

[PERFORMED BY THE BOYS OF GLEE CLUB]

Marcus was the first to hop onto the stage with Ryder. They high fived and Ryder started singing.

_RYDER- Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began. _

_MARCUS- We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be!_

Derek hopped on stage with Sam and they both started singing too.

_SAM- You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again!_

_DEREK- Together Makin' History!_

_BOTH- This Is Our Town, And I'm Tellin' You All,_

"Oh screw it." Jake said, grabbing the back of Artie's wheelchair. The boys helped Artie up onto the stage, and Jake hopped on.

_ALL- The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!_

Joe and Blaine both hopped on the stage as well and they all just sang to the song.

_ALL- The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!_

Jake headed over to Ryder and laid his arm on Ryder's shoulder.

_JAKE- Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every Single Time! _

_ARTIE- Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!_

Blaine and Joe started rocking out to the music too, laughing at the same time.

_BLAINE- We Can Rock, We Can Shock, When We Like._

_JOE- Tonight We're Gonna All Out! I Think Its Time To Show How To Be A Superhero!_

_BOTH- This Is Our Town, And Im Tellin' You All!_

Will looked through the opening to the auditorium and saw all the boys singing together. He smiled, and headed in another direction.

_ALL- The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!_

The boys all sat on the edge of the stage, looking at one another.  
_  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!_

When the song was over, Ryder looked over at Jake, and gave him a smile. Telling him that they were okay again.

* * *

"Kitty Wilde, Marcus Hill and Derek Hayes?" The three turned around and saw a doctor standing there. "How is she?" Kitty walked over to him, nervously. "She's okay.. She wants you guys." The doctor told them.

They all nodded, and followed the doctor into a room. "She's over there." He told them. Kitty, Marcus and Derek all headed over to the bed. They opened the curtain to reveal Macy. "Hey, you feeling okay?" Kitty asked, walking next to her bed.

"No. I feel terrible for making you worry.. Who's all here?" She asked, sitting up in the hospital bed. "Us, Jake, Joe and Marley." Kitty answered. "And Unique..." Marcus finished. Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Anyways, what happened Macy?"

"It started when I got home that night.." Macy started.

* * *

Macy put her backpack down, and came across a note which was laying on a table near her. She quickly read it. "Dear Macy, your mother and I will be late getting home." Macy rolled her eyes and threw the note back on the table.

She grabbed her handbag and headed into the bathroom. Macy searched through her bag, looking for the bottle of pills. She quickly found them, and opened it up. She put a few of them into her hand and tossed them into her mouth. She swallowed them quickly and grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

She texted Kitty,

_Hey, just getting ready to head over now. ~Macy_

She sent it, and set the phone down. She grabbed the bottle again and looked in the mirror. "These are definitely working." She reminded herself. "It's not bad, if it's working." She put a few more into her mouth, and swallowed them down.

* * *

"Whoa whoa, wait. I thought you stopped taking those.." Kitty told her, a bit angry. "You've taken them before? Why didn't you tell us?" Marcus asked, stepping closer to her. "Guys.. Don't make her upset.. It's bad enough this happened, don't make her even more sad than she already is." Derek said, sticking up for her.

Macy smiled and thanked him. "As I was saying.."

Macy headed over to Kitty's house, and knocked on the door. When Kitty answered it, she wasn't in her cheerio's outfit. Which was kind of new to her. She'd never seen Kitty out of it. "Hey Mace, come on in." She greeted her, and let her into the house.

"Nice place.." She said, looking around. Kitty smiled. "Thanks. Lets go practice." Kitty and her walked into another room, and turned some music on. "This was the song I was thinking.. Sound good?"

Macy smiled. "Sounds great, actually."

[SUPER GIRL- SUZIE MCNEIL]

[PERFORMED BY KITTY WILDE AND MACY ELLIOT]

_KITTY- I'm the life of the party,  
So contagious.  
All the boys wanna catch me,  
But I'm just playing._

Macy started doing the same moves that Kitty was doing.

_MACY- (One)  
One two come and see what I can do.  
(Two)  
Two three everybodys after me.  
(Three)  
Three four let me tell you what's in store.  
Let's go everybody on the floor._

The music started getting more fast paced, which the dancing did too.

_BOTH- I'm supergirl,  
I'm everywhere,  
Those flashin' lights they stop and stare.  
I'm firin',  
I'm one more rule,  
I'm in your head,  
Everybody knows,  
I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl_

Macy took a deep breath before continuing with the song.

_MACY- I'm the perfect disaster.  
You can't stop me.  
Coming faster and faster.  
You just watch me._

_KITTY- (Five)  
Five six don't you want a little fix.  
Count down get a little crazy now.  
Nine ten see me want to ruin them.  
Hold on ready here we go again._

Kitty didn't pay attention to what Macy was doing, and didn't notice how she held her head.

_BOTH- I'm supergirl  
I'm everywhere,  
Those flashin' lights they stop and stare.  
I'm firin',  
I'm in your head,  
Everybody knows,  
I'm supergirl_

When the last few notes played, Macy tripped and fell to the floor. "Macy!" Kitty turned to her, and knelt on the floor. Macy's eyes were closed, and she was still. Kitty shook her body, but she wasn't waking up.

She grabbed her phone, and dialed 911.

* * *

Macy finished the story and laid back onto the bed. "I should have noticed that you weren't feeling well.." Kitty admitted. Macy turned to Kitty. "No, it wasn't your fault. I was stupid and let Alyssa run my life.. I'm done with the pills, done." Kitty smiled, but she wasn't completely confident Macy would stop.

Meanwhile, Ryder was remembering what was happening with him at that time.

Ryder stepped into the choir room, and saw Mr Schuester in there. "We need to talk Mr Schue." He told him. Schuester smiled and headed over to him. "I think I have an idea about what this talk might be about.."

Ryder sat down on a chair and put his head into his hands. "I'm really sorry for quitting, Mr Schue.. I couldn't handle something in here, but now I think I can." He told Mr Schuester, looking up at Schue again.

"I understand.. You want to talk about it?" Mr Schuester sat beside Ryder and patted him on the back. Ryder rubbed his face. "I like somebody, and I can't do anything about it. Because, I know, my life will be over if I do something. I would screw up a great friendship, and my life at this school would be done." He confessed.

Mr Schuester nodded. "I've been there before, bud.. You want to tell me who you like? Maybe I could help, if I knew who it was."

Ryder looked over at Schuester and took a deep, shaky breath. "I don't know if I want to say anything.. I haven't even admitted it to myself." Ryder could feel himself start to get upset. "I get scared that somebody will find out, and they'll judge me for it." Mr Schuester wrapped his arm around Ryder's shoulder, and brought him closer.

"If you're too scared to tell me, that's okay. You're going to be fine Ryder. I know it." Mr Schuester stood up and headed towards the door, but got stopped. "Mr Schue?" Ryder stood and walked over to him. "Yeah?"

Ryder took a deep breath. "It's Jake.." He said, just loud enough that Mr Schuester could hear. "Thanks for telling me.." Ryder looked back up and ran into Mr Schuesters arms for a hug. "It's okay..." He said, soothing the younger boy.

They didn't realize, but somebody at the door was watching. No, it wasn't Jake.. It was Marley.

* * *

Artie rolled down the hallway of the hospital, he was going over what he had last done, before he got that text.

* * *

"Listen Wheels, all you have to do is direct a super hot video for me, and you won't get slushied." Alyssa said, leaning down towards him. "I don't direct that kind of stuff.." Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"You know, if you do, I'll let you see my breast." She said, quietly. "Why would I do that when I can easily call my girlfriend?" Alyssa smirked. "You mean the horrible singer with the 'self diagnosed aspergers'? I'd love to see her juggle her mini Sugar donuts around in front of you. Emphasis on mini, but I doubt that would ever happen."

Artie turned his chair around and crossed his arms. "Alyssa please leave my girlfriend alone. And me. I'm not doing the video. I don't care how many times you slushie me." Artie laid down the law, but soon regretted it.

"Oh poor, sweet, innocent four eyes. You are going to wish you never said that." She snapped her fingers and a bunch of football players came out. They all threw their slushies on him, and laughed. "All you had to do was agree to the video." Alyssa smiled devilishly, and ran off.

* * *

He was shivering in his seat just thinking about that many slushies. He was deep in thought, so much that he didn't notice Sam, Blaine and Tina walk in. "Hey Art, what happened?" Tina asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked over at them and sighed. "Macy's in that room over there with Kitty and the two boys." Tina nodded and found a chair behind her. She looked beside her and watched Sam and Blaine sit beside her.

Tina looked the other way, and saw Joe sitting on one of the chairs, he looked really nervous. "Joe, she'll be fine." She whispered to him. Joe looked over at Tina and smiled slightly. "Thanks.."

Tina started thinking about what she was doing before the whole, Macy thing, and boy did she feel guilty.

* * *

Tina walked into her bedroom, and grabbed her phone. She started texting somebody, Mike. She locked her bedroom door and smiled. "He's going to wish he never broke up with me." She told herself.

She headed into the bathroom, and stripped her shirt off. She snapped a picture, and quickly sent it to Mike. She grinned, knowing that this could get them back together.

This could get Mercedes out of the situation.

* * *

Tina sat uncomfortably in the hospital chair. She wasn't thinking straight when she did that. She was being idiotic.

Everyone watched Kitty walk out of the room with Marcus. "Anybody she wants to talk to?" Blaine asked, standing in his seat. Kitty shook her head. "No, she's fine.. She's in there talking to Derek and the doctor."

Sam stood as well and crossed his arms. "I just don't understand. She seemed so happy with herself. I never saw any signs that something was wrong." He looked at the ground, in confusion.

"Nobody saw it.." They heard a voice say. They all turned in the direction of the voice, it was Macy. "I tried to keep this a secret. I didn't want any of this to happen." She admitted to them.

"What did the doctor say?" Jake asked, walking over to her. "I don't feel like talking about it.." She turned towards Derek. "Lets go, Derek.." She took his hand and they walked over to the front desk. They talked to the lady for a bit, and she gave Macy a slip of paper.

* * *

The next day, Derek walked down the hallway with Macy. They were holding hands again, which Marcus saw. "I don't understand.. Why are they holding hands?" Marcus asked Kitty, who was standing beside him.

"Sometimes somebody can make you feel better than anybody else.. Derek made Macy feel better about whatever happened." Kitty told him. Marcus turned to Kitty and frowned. "I don't like that I can't help her.. I want to know what happened." Marcus headed over to Macy and Derek.

"Hey guys." He greeted, smiling. "Not now Marc, we're kind of talking.." Derek said, trying to rid of the boy. "Macy, can I please know what happened?" Marcus asked, ignoring what Derek had said.

Macy looked up at him, and sighed. "I've been taking diet pills for a couple of weeks now. I've done this before, I don't understand what happened with me.. But the doctors said, that I got addicted to them. I took so many, that it made me pass out." Macy admitted to him.

"So, do you have to go to rehab or anything?" Macy turned towards Derek. "I, have an appointment with Mrs. Pillsbury later, but that's it." She told Marcus. Marcus nodded. "So, whats going on here?" Marcus asked, clearly meaning Macy and Derek. "Oh, nothing.. He just helped me out when I needed it."

Marcus smiled, not to show that he was relieved though. "Alright, so you're done with the pills, right?" Derek asked, letting go of Macy. He knew that it was making Marcus uncomfortable. "Yeah. Completely done." Marcus and Derek grinned. "Well this calls for a group up." Marcus called out between the three of them.

Derek and Marcus wrapped their arms around Macy and squished her in the middle of them. "I love you guys.." She whispered to them. They let go of her, Marcus had his hand on his heart, and Derek was making an 'Awwww' noise.

"Macy?" They all heard a voice say. They looked around to find where the voice came from, and finally found who was the culprit. It was Mr Schuester and Coach Beiste. "Hey Mr Schue, Coach.. What do you need?"

Mr Schuester and Shannon shared a look. "We're here to show you something." Shannon said, smiling at her. Marcus, Macy and Derek followed the adults, and went into the choir room with them.

Inside, the whole glee club was in there, waiting on them. "What is this?" Macy asked, watching as Marcus and Derek let go of her, and headed over to the group too.

Blaine and Sam both stood and took her phone. They put something in there, and smiled. Soon enough, everyone else did that. "What are you doing?" She asked, curiously. "We all put our numbers in your phone. If you ever need help, or if you ever feel like you should do this again, call one of us first." Marley said, smiling at her.

"We love you Macy. I don't know what we'd do if something more drastic happened with these pills.." Kitty said, running up to her. She gave her a hug, making Macy smile. "I love you guys too.."

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. **_

_**3**_


	11. What happened Before? Prt2

**Hello! I really hope you enjoy this part of the story! (:**

**PS; No New York in this part. **

**PPS; I don't own any songs that I've used, or am going to use in the future in this story.**

**What happened last; Ryder is really confused about his feelings with Jake, Artie is dating Sugar, but he seems like he has feelings for Kitty, even though Kitty likes Joe, and Macy has started becoming less and less confident. **

**PLOT; Something happens that shakes up the Glee club, and a lot of things change with Ryder, Artie, Macy, Kitty and Tina. Meanwhile, somebody shows up at the school that nobody, especially not Ryder, was expecting.**

**PPPS; I know there is already a character named Brett on the show, and I created one. But if I'm talking about the Brett already on the show, I'll refer to him as Stoner Brett.**

**ENJOY!**

Ryder stood in the choir room, waiting for somebody to show. Marley. She had called to meet him there, so they could talk. But she hadn't shown yet. After waiting for a few minutes, she finally decided to show up.

"There you are." He said, smiling. She grinned back. "Listen, Ryder. Lets cut to the chase. I know you don't like me anymore. I also know who you do like." Marley told him. Ryder's eyes widened a bit. "Oh yeah? W-Who do I l-like?" He stuttered out.

"Are you kidding me? It's kind of obvious." Ryder took a quick interest in the floor. "Marley, I-"

"No, don't speak." Marley interrupted. "I know you don't want to. I know you like Jake, but I'm with him. You need to get over this petty little crush." Marley walked over to him, and lifted his chin up. "Things are switched up now. It's not you and Jake fighting over me, it's you and me fighting over Jake. But really, is it a fight?" Marley asked, with a smirk.

Ryder didn't respond. Marley grabbed his shoulders and smiled at him. "Listen Ry.. Do what's best for everyone, and ask a _girl _out." Ryder threw Marley's arms off of him and headed towards the door. He stopped in his spot and sighed. "You know, I don't know what I ever saw in you. And I don't know why Jake likes you so much." He left the room, and ran down the hallway, where he ran into somebody.

Somebody he hadn't seen for a while.. Brett.

* * *

Artie rolled down the hallway, trying to get to his next class, but he got stopped. "Hey Perv McWheels, I need to ask a favor." He recognized that voice. He spun around and saw Kitty standing there. "What is it?"

They both kept going down the hallway together. "If I like somebody, who's in a relationship, what should I do? I don't want to hurt anybody, and I want things to work out." She confided in him. She knew that he could help her out, he's one of the people who's been in glee club longest and he knows what to do in these situations.

"Whoa, I'm flattered.. But I really like Sugar." Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Huh? No, I'm not talking about you.. I'm talking about somebody else." Kitty rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll just ask Tina."

She walked off from him, smirking. "What a loser.." She laughed to herself.

* * *

Tina stayed home the next day. She had to admit to herself, that what she was scared the pictures had gotten around. She knew Mike wouldn't send it to anybody, but what if Puck got a hold of it? Or some other perv? They could have sent it to everyone in school.

Mike hadn't responded yet, but she knew that he had seen it. Tina reached over and grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed Mike's number, and to her surprise, he didn't answer. Mercedes did.

"Oh hey Tina.. Its you." She could hear the anger in Mercedes' voice. "Mike told me about what you sent him last night." Tina sighed. "I know it was wrong of me. I just really want him back.. You don't understand."

She could hear Mercedes scoff. "Listen, next time you want to send my boyfriend a picture of your junk, remember that he'll tell me about it.. Tina, you're better than this. You know the risks of sending those types of pictures. Some people would send that to other people, lucky for you, Mike isn't like that."

Tina took a deep breath, and realized that her eyes were filled with tears. "I screwed up Mercedes. I knew he liked you now, and it made me really upset. I want him back, and I'm not afraid to admit that.. But you're my friend, and if you really like him, I'll leave him alone." She heard Mercedes sigh in relief.

"Thank you Tina..." When they hung up, Tina could feel tears fall out of his eyes.

[NOT OVER YOU- GAVIN DEGRAW]

[PERFORMED BY TINA COHEN CHANG]

Tina set her phone on her desk, and clicked the record button. She started some music on her stereo, and sang along to it.

_TINA- Dreams, that's where I have to go  
To see your beautiful face anymore  
I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio  
Hope, hope there's a conversation  
We both admit we had it good  
But until then it's alienation, I know  
That much is understood  
And I realize_

Fast forward to another point where Mike is listening to the recording.

_TINA- If you ask me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you_

Mercedes turned a corner and saw Mike listening to the song. She also realized how emotional it was making him.

_TINA- And if I had the chance to renew  
You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
I could get back on the right track  
But only if you'd be convinced  
So until then..._

Mercedes could see the tears fill Mike's eyes. She bit her lip, and looked at the ground. She knew what she had to do.

_TINA- If you ask me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
No matter what I say I'm not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you_

Tina turned off the phone and immediately started crying again.

* * *

Derek and Macy walked down the hallway, talking about what had happened when Macy was in the hospital. "So why didn't you tell Marcus?" Derek asked, confused. Macy turned to him. "Nobody can know about that, got it?" She told him, sternly.

"Listen, Macy.. Sooner or later people are going to find out." Macy just rolled her eyes. "We need to at least tell Marcus." Macy faced him again. "No, we don't need to tell him anything, because it was nothing. You kissed me. Doesn't mean anything." She started walking away but Derek stopped her. "Okay.. Okay sure." He whispered sarcastically, making sure only Macy could hear.

"You need to get it through your head. Nothing happened. I don't like you like that. Please stop trying to force me to." She once again tried to walk away, but Derek grabbed her again. This time she pushed him away. "Seriously, if you want to get slapped, I can arrange that." She said, making her hand into a fist.

"Alright, alright. Fine. We won't say anything, because it didn't mean anything. Neither did this." He leaned closer and stole a quick peck from Macy's lips. She pushed him away again. "Don't do that!" He smiled and quickly left her in the halls alone.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was blushing. She looked around to make sure that nobody was looking at them, and sighed in relief when she didn't see anyone looking at her.

* * *

"So, what are you doing here?" Ryder asked the boy, that not too long ago, he was on a date with. Brett smiled. "I wanted to surprise you... But I'm transferring here." He told Ryder. Ryder's eyes widened. "W-Why?"

Brett looked at him with confusion. "Are you not happy with my news?" Ryder just noticed how bad he sounded when he uttered that out. "I am, but.. Brett, I told you that I liked somebody else." Brett looked down at the ground. "I like you Ryder. Couldn't we, try to work this out?"

Ryder shook his head. "I don't know.. You have to give me time to think about this." He ran off from Brett in another direction. Ryder ran into the choir room, and saw that it was empty. He started thinking. If he got with Brett, he might get over Jake. Then everyone would be happy. Marley, Jake, Brett.

He knew what he had to do. He ran back into the hallway and saw Brett still standing there. Ryder took a few deep breaths, and walked over to Brett. "Meet me at Breadstix at 5." He whispered to Brett.

Brett smiled and turned around to face the boy, but he was already gone.

* * *

Everybody gathered on the stage, wondering why Mr Schue asked them to meet there instead of the choir room. "So, what is this even about?" Blaine asked, curiously. Everyone looked around.

Derek looked over at Macy and saw her sitting at the piano. Without realizing it, he started grinning. Macy looked up and smiled back at him. "What?" She said, giggling slightly. He shook his head. "I don't know. You just look cute right now." She looked up at him, and hit him gently in the leg.

"Shut up.." She said, looking away from him. He just smirked. "So why are we here anyways?" Jake asked, looking around.

"Because.. You all need to welcome somebody back." They all heard Mr Schuester say. He walked onto the stage and smiled. "Everybody, Mr Ryder Lynn." He said, stepping aside. Ryder walked on, and everybody cheered him on.

"Welcome back buddy!" Sam yelled, giving him a high-five. Ryder smiled and glanced over at Jake, who was clapping along with everyone else. "It's good to be back." He told them, starting to laugh.

A couple people got up and welcomed him back.

* * *

Artie turned a corner on his wheelchair, and when he did, he saw Kitty standing there, her arms crossed. He stopped right away. "Didn't see you at Schuester's 'mandatory' practice today." She pointed out.

"Explain." She tapped her foot and waited for Artie to answer. "I was busy." He said, starting to roll away from her. "Oh please.." She stopped his chair and looked at him sternly.

"Give me the real reason or I'll roll you off of the roof." She ordered. He looked down at the ground before looking back up to her. "I.. I had a weird dream last night." Kitty raised her eyebrow.

"You couldn't show up at glee club, because of a dream? How strange was this dream exactly?" Artie took a deep breath, and looked around. "I had a dream where you.. Liked me. So I broke up with Sugar to be with you. But then, Betty came back and everything got weird."

Kitty smirked. "I always make guest appearances in people's dreams. Nothing new. Why would it be weird?" Artie ran his fingers through his hair. "I've never had a dream like that, Kitty." He explained.

"I see.." She looked around and sat on Artie's lap. "Roll me to my next class. We can talk about this on the way." She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

Macy stood at her locker, waiting for Marcus and Derek to show up. They were going to walk to their next class together, but she hadn't seen them since the 'mandatory' glee practice. "Hey cow." She heard somebody say. Macy turned around and saw Alyssa standing there. "What do you want Alyssa?" She asked, angrily.

"I just wanted to congratulate you. Haven't ever seen somebody overdose on diet pills and pass out. I should give you a medal. Some big prize." Alyssa smiled and clapped silently. "A big prize, eh? I'll take your ego than." Macy snapped, starting to walk away from Alyssa.

"Funny." Alyssa said, glaring slightly. "You know what else is funny? How a totally hot new football player would go for you." Macy stopped and turned around. "Huh?" Alyssa laid her hands on her hips.

"Please. You think nobody notice him kiss you in the hallway? I don't know why he'd kiss, you, when he can kiss some hot cheerio, like me." Macy rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's because he's not into girls who are 2 years older than him.. I'd say go for guys your own age, but we see how that turned out..." Macy smirked and again, started walking away.

"You didn't want anyone to find out, did you?" Alyssa asked, crossing her arms. Macy turned around. "Listen you cant tell anyone.." She told the older girl. Alyssa grinned. "Or what?" Macy glared at her. "You don't want to find out."

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Ooh. I'm shaking. I'm not scared of you. I know all of your tricks. You'll probably just tell your parents, if you ever saw them..." Alyssa smirked, but it was wiped off when Macy swung her hand and slapped her in the face. Alyssa smiled. "You're going to wish you never did that." She took Macy's shoulders and threw her at the lockers.

Macy shook it off and charged at Alyssa, but Alyssa moved just in time. Macy slammed into the lockers head first and fell to the ground. "Like I said. I'm not scared of you." Macy held her head and looked forward. She grabbed Alyssa's legs and tripped her, making Alyssa fall on the ground with a shriek.

The girls sat up, and Macy pushed Alyssa over onto her back. "Hey! Hey!" The girls heard somebody shout. It was Mr Schuester and Coach Beiste. "Knock it off you two!" Coach Beiste yelled. Mr Schuester grabbed onto Alyssa and Beiste grabbed Macy.

When they were on their feet, the girls glared at each other. "Let me go Shister!" Alyssa yelled, pronouncing Mr Schuester's name wrong on purpose. He did as she asked, Alyssa just standing there. "She just attacked me. I don't know what her problem is." Alyssa set her hand on her hip and looked at Beiste and Macy.

"Is this true?" Mr Schuester asked. "Technically I did start it, but she provoked me!" Macy shouted. Beiste looked at her sternly. "I should get going now." Alyssa said, starting to walk away. She looked at Macy and smiled. Macy tried to attack her but was stopped by Coach Beiste.

Mr Schuester noticed that a lot of people were staring. "What are you looking at?!" Beiste shouted, letting Macy go. Mr Schuester looked at the two of them. He grabbed Macy's shoulder. "Hang in there kiddo." He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Macy nodded, and watched as he left. She turned around to face Coach Beiste. "Please don't yell.." She begged. Beiste looked at her. "I won't. I just thought you were going to stop getting mad like this." Macy looked at the ground. "I tried. But she said something about my parents."

"You know you can't let comments like that get to you. She doesn't get what you're going through, hon. Just ignore her." Beiste gave her a smile, earning a smile from Macy back. Macy wrapped her arms around Beiste and smiled.

"Thanks, Aunt Shannon."

* * *

Ryder started walking towards his next class, but was pulled aside by somebody. "Hey!" He shouted. He looked around and saw that it was Kitty who pulled him aside. "What?" He asked, crossing his arms. "What is Brett doing here?" Kitty asked, glaring at him. Ryder laughed falsely.

"Right. Yeah. He transferred. Didn't I tell you?" He smiled and started walking away from her. "No, you did not. Ryder, dont walk away from me!" She shouted as Ryder was walking at a faster pace.

"Gotta get to class, Kitty!" He shouted, running away from her. Kitty rolled her eyes and ran after him. "Ryder Lynn I command you to stop!" Kitty yelled, chasing after him. Ryder finally stopped and turned around to face Kitty.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?!" Kitty shouted. Ryder looked at the ground and twiddled his thumbs. "Never occured to me." He answered. Kitty looked at him as if he was stupid. "Yeah right.. I'm not an idiot."

"Never said you were." Ryder said, crossing his arms. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ryder sighed. "I didn't want Jake finding out." Kitty looked at him strangely. "Why not?" Ryder shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"No, you know. Why?" Ryder stared at the ground again. "Because if Jake knows that Brett is back, I won't have a chance." Kitty rolled her eyes. "Okay Ryder. I'm going to be brutally honest with you right now. You don't have a chance anyways."

Ryder left her and started walking away. "I know!" He shouted.

[THINKING OF YOU- KATY PERRY]

[PERFORMED BY RYDER LYNN, MIKE CHANG AND ND]

Ryder stepped on the stage and started singing the song with everyone else.

_RYDER- Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed  
You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

The Glee club joined into his singing, not knowing that this was actually how he was feeling. He changed up some lyrics though, so nobody would suspect anything.

_ALL- Cause when I'm with her  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

Fast forward to another point in time, Mike is hanging out with Mercedes, but also thinking about Tina's message.

_MIKE- You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

The New Directions looked at each other while Ryder sang his song. Somebody specific. Ryder kept stealing glances with Jake, Derek with Macy, Artie with Kitty and Sugar, and Sam with Blaine.

_ALL- Cause when I'm with her  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

When the music ended, Ryder stared at the floor. "Very good Ryder!" Mr Schuester cheered him on and smiled. "Remember, if you need to talk.." He whispered that comment. Ryder nodded and took his seat.

* * *

Macy walked down the hallway with Derek and Marcus. Derek kept stealing glances at Macy, but she ignored it. For Marcus' sake. "So, what'd you guys think of Ryder's song today?" Marcus asked, curiously.

"It was nice. He was such a great voice." Macy commented, and Derek just agreed. "Okay, what is going on? It feels like there are secrets floating all around the glee club this week. I thought last week was supposed to be secrets week."

Derek and Macy shared a look and then looked right back at Marcus. "Nothing." They both said together. Marcus crossed his arms. "I'm not leaving until you both tell me whats up." Macy sighed and looked at the ground. "Derek kissed me the other day at the hospital. But it didn't mean anything! I swear!" She answered.

"Okay.. And you wanted to keep this a secret.. Why?" Marcus asked, raising an eyebrow. "We didn't know how you'd react. Considering you-" Before Derek could finish, Macy hit him in the stomach.

She didn't want him to say why they didn't tell him. They both knew how Marcus felt, and they didn't want to hurt him. "We didn't tell anybody. Not even Kitty." Macy said, putting on a fake smile.

"Alright..." Marcus said, smiling oddly. "I'll talk to you guys later." Marcus walked away from them. Derek and Macy shared a sigh of relief and almost hugged each other. But they didn't. Because that would be weird.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW. :D**


	12. Shocker Prt1

**Hello! I really hope you enjoy this part! (:**

**What happened last time; Marcus found out he was adopted, but his brother is Sebastian. So is Sebastian adopted too? Also, Rachel got the part in funny girl and Santana is really proud of her. Blaine has a huge crush on Sam, But Sam doesn't feel the same way. And Kitty and Ryder both admitted to something of the past. **

**PLOT; When Rachel starts Funny Girl as Fanny Brice, she makes an enemy. Marcus gets some shocking news. Kitty and Ryder decide to get some help with something that happened in the past, and on the way, they meet a new friend, and Sam does something he's gonna regret later, and to make it worse, somebody saw it. But everybody's problems are put to the back burner when something huge happens.**

**PS; If you want a minor character added to this story, PM me the information for that character! (:**

* * *

_Hello! Rachel here. Today is the day. My first day of practicing for Funny Girl. I have to look my best. Some friends at NYADA told me the director was a monster, but I know I can get on her good side. I have with everyone else. _

_I did my annual morning ritual, just so I can look my absolute best. Santana's really proud of me, same with everyone else. I don't blame them. This is a HUGE deal._

Rachel grabbed everything else she needed and headed to the door. Until she saw Kurt and Santana sitting on the couch. "What? You're going to your first day without saying goodbye to us?" Santana asked, standing up.

"That just wont do." Kurt commented, following Santana. They walked over to Rachel and grinned. They all hugged tightly, the two wishing Rachel good luck. "You'll do great!" Kurt cheered. "Just don't feed the monster after dark." Santana winked and walked into the kitchen.

"She isn't a monster! She probably just needs her morning coffee. Which I'm picking up for her on my way." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Rachel. "Don't be a brown noser Rach. You want on her good side, not have her thinking you did something bad. Oh yeah, don't do something bad." Kurt warned.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked over at Santana, who was carrying something. "This is for you." Santana said, handing her a small box. "From us." Santana pointed to herself and Kurt. Rachel opened it and saw a small necklace in it. It had a star on it. "You guys!" She grinned and wrapped her arms around them again.

"Celebrate tonight, okay?" Rachel said, opening the door. "I love you both." She quickly left the place, and took a deep breath. "Remember. You're Rachel Barbra Berry. You can do this. You can do anything."

* * *

"Marcus! Time for school!" Marcus' parents shouted. His eyes shot open and he leaned up in the bed. He rolled his eyes, and hopped out on his bed. Marcus walked over to his dresser and picked out denim jeans and a plaid shirt.

When he got dressed, he headed down the stairs and saw his parents sitting at the table with Sebastian. He sat beside them and watched as his parents set a plate of food in front of him. "Eat, or you'll turn out like Sebastian. A bean pole." His parents said, pushing the plate closer. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"So, what'd you dream about last night, bro?" Sebastian asked, smiling. "Don't call me bro. I'm not your brother. I'm your step brother, that was adopted. My mom was married when I was adopted, and then she remarried. Adding YOU to our big mess." Marcus pointed out. Sebastian looked at him oddly. "Always so technical. It's like you don't like admitting that we're sort of family."

Marcus turned his head. "I don't." Sebastian threw his arms up in shock. "Ouch. I'm hurt." Marcus pushed him lightly and glared at him. "Oh stop being so bitter. Just because the girl you like made out with another guy." Sebastian laughed and ate some of his breakfast. "They didn't make out! He kissed her, it didn't mean anything!"

Sebastian smirked. "Oh. Okay. Sure, we'll believe that." Marcus pushed Seb again and scowled at him.

* * *

Kitty and Ryder walked into the school, Ryder thinking deeply about something. "Okay Ryder. What is up with you?" Kitty asked, pushing him slightly. That snapped him out of his thoughts. "What?" He asked. Kitty looked at him strangely.

"Whats going on?" Ryder shook his head. "Nothing.. It's nothing." Kitty raised her eyebrow. "Oh please. That's a lie. Tell me!" Ryder sighed. "It's pretty personal." Kitty still stood there, waiting for an answer.

"Today marks 5 years since.. That whole incident with my babysitter." He confessed.

"Oh. That's rough.. Listen, I told Macy about what happened with me.. She said that she knows somebody who goes to this teenage help group. She suggested I go there, you should come too." Kitty told him, smiling.

"A help group? Isn't that for crazy people?" Kitty shook her head. "No, Ryder. It's for people who have gone through things, that they never felt comfortable talking about. These people now what they're doing. We should go. Please?"

Ryder bit his lip, and sighed. "Since you never use manners.. Fine." Ryder agreed, smiling at Kitty. "Good. Because I already signed us up. First meeting is tonight." Kitty told him, walking away.

* * *

Sam walked into his classroom with Blaine, chatting up random things. "So, I got my Grad outfit on Saturday." Blaine told him. Sam looked puzzled. "Already? Dude, grad is months away.." Sam pointed out.

"The outfit was way too cute to pass up." Blaine said, grinning from ear to ear. "Don't tell me it's a dress." Sam asked him. Blaine rolled his eyes. "So, when are you going to get your outfit?"

Sam thought about that for a bit. "Probably in a couple years. You know, when me and Derek graduate together." He answered, sitting at one of the desks. Blaine sat beside him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not graduating. I mean, did you see my outlandishly low SAT mark?" Sam asked, opening some books. "Sam, I'm going to make sure you graduate. Later tonight, I'll study with you for Finals." Blaine promised, patting Sam on the back.

Sam agreed to it, but when Blaine wasn't looking, he actually looked quite nervous.

* * *

Marcus sat in his classroom, doing his work that the teacher assigned them. "I don't understand this dude. Help me." Derek said, nudging him in the side. Marcus turned to him. "All you have to do is divide the two numbers." Derek nodded, and got out his calculator. He punched in a few numbers and quickly wrote down the answer he saw.

"Done." Derek smiled and kissed the paper. "A plus material, if I do say so myself." He set it at the side of his desk and looked at Marcus, who was finishing up. "Marcus?" They both heard somebody say. They looked at the front and Mr Schuester standing at the front. "Yeah?"

The moment went silent. The next thing he knew, he was in Mrs. Schuester/Pillsbury's office. "I don't understand." Marcus said, staring at the ground. "It was a small car crash.. But your parents still had to get checked over." Mrs. Pillsbury said, comforting him.

"When will we know if they're okay?" He asked, still trying to let the information sink in. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, and they were visible, but he didn't want anyone to see. "I don't know yet.. You can visit them if you want." Marcus shook his head. "No. I don't want to bother them." Marcus stood from his seat. "I have to get back to class." He headed for the door, but Mr Schuester stopped him. "Marcus, maybe this isn't how you should deal with this. Going to class wouldn't be a good idea."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "It's my choice. I gotta go." Mr Schue sighed, and moved out of the way. Marcus ran out, leaving Mr and Mrs. Schuester alone in the room. "Poor kid. I could see the worry in his eyes.." Mr Schuester said, feeling bad for him.

* * *

"I'd be happy to wait while you change." A boy said as Nick Arnstein, to Rachel as Fanny Brice. "I'd have to change too much, nobody could wait that-" Before Rachel could say more, she got stopped by the director, Liza Hepton.

"Stop! Stop the scene!" She shouted, her English accent flowing. "Oh thank goodness." The boy who acted as Nick said. "I didn't want to say anything, but geez Louise. This girl is so bad I thought I was speaking to a tone deaf rabbit. But the rabbit could have given me more than she is." He commented.

"Precisely Jared. Exactly what I was going to say. Take 5 while I talk to Rebecca." Liza said, sending the cast off. "My names Rachel.." Rachel said to herself. "Listen Rosie, when you auditioned, you were good. It's hard to be on Broadway, I know, I was in Cats. This is your first Broadway show, I want you to do well. So, don't take this as me hating on you. Take it as criticism that will be good to use in the future." Liza smiled.

"Okay, first off, my name is Rachel. And second, I loved you in Cats." Rachel told her, smiling. "I don't like suck-ups. Now, go for a little break." She told her, patting her on the back. Rachel nodded, and grabbed her bag. She smiled and walked off.

* * *

Blaine and Sam, along with the other seniors from Glee club, were sitting in the cafe for lunch. Sam was eating an apple, he kept looking over at everyone in the cafe. "Just think, next year, when I'm here and you're not, I'll be sitting with them." He pointed to Unique and Joe. "We'll all be seniors together." He smiled to himself and looked at Blaine, who was shaking his head.

"You're going to graduate. You just have to push yourself to do better." Blaine set his hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled. "Blaine.. Can I talk to you in the other room?" Sam asked, staring down at this plate.

The boys stood and headed out of the cafe. They went into the library and sat across from one another. "What is it?" Sam sighed. "You ever wonder why I won't listen to you when you say I'll graduate? It's because I know I won't. Figgins told me." Sam scratched the back of his head and looked away from Blaine.

"He also told Brittany that she wouldn't make anything of herself. Look at her now. The mans an idiot." Blaine commented. Sam took a deep breath. "Blaine, I don't want to graduate." Blaine looked at him, confused. "Why not?"

"Because I'm scared. I haven't learned as much as I could have. I want to stay.." Sam admitted. Blaine rested a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Then stay. I've seen people stay for a 5th year before." Sam smiled. "I don't want to do it alone though." Blaine furrowed his brows. "Are you asking me to stay another year?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I think so." Sam looked up at Blaine and their eyes connected. "I thought you were so pumped to graduate Sam." Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "I thought so too. In fact, I thought about a lot of things. But, those are all wiped from my mind."

"What do you mean?" Sam bit his lip. "I used to think I was in love with Quinn. That didn't work. Santana didn't work. Mercedes didn't work. Brittany didn't work! Nobody is working out for me! I used to think great thoughts, like being happy, but now I can't because of one stupid thing!" Sam shouted. He got shushed by the librarian.

"What's that?" Sam stood up. "No. I'm not confessing this. Some secrets are meant to stay a secret. I have to go." He quickly ran out of the library, leaving Blaine to his thoughts.

* * *

After school, everyone met up on the stage, and they sat in a circle. Macy and Derek were beside Marcus, trying to keep him feeling okay. He wouldn't talk to them about his parents at all. "You sure you're okay to be here Marcus? I could take you home.." Macy whispered to him, turning to him. He shook his head. "I'm fine." He said, giving her a fake smile.

"Seriously dude. My uncle got into a car crash, and I cried for like a week." Derek admitted. Marcus sighed. "Listen guys. Stop asking me about this, unless you want me to yell at you." He told them. They both nodded and looked the other way.

Ryder sat beside Kitty and Artie, and kept looking over at Kitty. "I'm really nervous about later, Kitty. What if they need to talk to my parents or something?" Kitty gave him a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay. Promise." She took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

Kitty turned towards Macy, who was on the other side of her. "You sure this place is okay?" She whispered. Macy smiled. "Of course it is. I went- I mean, my friend went there." Macy stuttered. Kitty nodded, not taking in Macy's little mess up.

"Hello everybody!" Mr Schuester yelled, running in. Everybody greeted him loudly, except Marcus, who just sat there. "We have a surprise guest today. She's somebody you guys know, she's my new wife! EMMA PILLSBURY!" He shouted, watching her run in.

"Technically, Emma Schuester now." Tina pointed out. Emma and Will smiled. "Okay, I have song lyrics for all of you." Will handed out the sheets, and looked at the musicians. "Hit it!" He shouted.

Everyone got up from the ground and looked at their sheets.

[REBEL BEAT- GOO GOO DOLLS]

[SUNG BY THE NEW DIRECTIONS]

Blaine looked at the lyrics and threw the sheet on the ground. He was Blaine Anderson. He didn't follow lyric sheets.

_BLAINE- We keep heading in the same direction.  
You've become my own reflection.  
Is that your soul that you're trying to protect?  
I always hoped that we would intersect, yeah._

Sam gave him a high five and started singing the next lines along with Blaine.

_BLAINE+SAM- You need time to cope and time to heal,  
Time to cry if it's what you feel.  
Life can hurt when it gets too real.  
I can hold you up when it's hard to deal._

All the Glee members started singing along with Sam and Blaine.

_ALL- Alive, alive,  
Alive is all I wanna feel.  
Tonight, tonight  
I need to be where you are,  
I need to be where you are._

_Hey you, look around!  
Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound.  
We got nowhere else to go.  
And when the sun goes down, and we fill the streets,  
You're gonna dance 'til the morning to the rebel's beat.  
You can take everything from me  
'Cause this is all I need._

Macy tried to grab Derek and Marcus' hands, but Marcus didn't respond, so she just took Derek's hand and they both sang together.

_MACY+DEREK- We are free tonight,  
And everything's alright.  
Put your arms around me,  
Baby, show me how to move you._

Tina, Artie and Marley all started singing as well.

_TINA+ARTIE+MARLEY- 'Cause there's no worries, there's no cares.  
Feel the sound that's everywhere.  
We'll take what's ours for once,  
And, baby, run like hell._

The rest of the Glee club, Unique, Joe, Sugar all started singing too.

_UNIQUE+JOE+SUGAR- Hey, you, look around!  
Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound.  
We got nowhere else to go._

Jake, Kitty and Ryder started dancing along to the music and sang the next part.

_JAKE+KITTY+RYDER- Hey you, look around!  
Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound.  
We got nowhere else to go._

_ALL- And when the sun goes down, and we fill the streets,  
You're gonna dance 'til the morning to the rebel's beat.  
You can take everything from me, oh, yeah.  
You can take everything from me  
'Cause this is all I need.  
Yeah, this is all I need_

When the music was over, Macy looked over at Marcus. He looked upset. He didn't sing with Derek and her, this thing with his parents was really upsetting him. She walked over to him, and grabbed his arm. "You okay?" She whispered. He shook his head, and looked at her. His eyes were red, and had tears in them.

"Okay, I'll take you home.. Lets go." She and him hurried off the stage. Everybody else left the stage, except for Sam and Blaine. "Hey, Blaine." Sam tapped Blaine's shoulder, and got his attention.

"Yeah?" Sam smiled. "Thanks for helping me out with whats happening next year." Sam held out his arms and pulled Blaine in for a hug. "Hey, no problem. Friends help friends." When they parted, Sam looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Hey Blaine?" Sam let his arms fall off of Blaine. "Yeah?" Sam took a deep breath. "You know how I said that I can't think straight, because of one certain thing?" Sam asked, his voice shaking. Blaine nodded.

"Here's why.." Sam took a deep breath. "Ever since Guilty Pleasure week, I've been having these strange feelings. Feelings that a straight guy, should never have." Sam looked into Blaine's eyes, hoping he'd get the message.

No luck though. "Maybe, this will help you understand." Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him in closer.

His lips caught Blaine's, but a second after, he pulled away from Blaine. "W-Why'd you stop?" Blaine asked, curiously. Sam chuckled, and pressed his lips against Blaine's for a second time.

* * *

"Hey, Mar, I'll be right back. I forgot my bag." Jake said, rushing in back to the stage. When he grabbed his bag, he saw Sam and Blaine. "Oh my gosh." Jake said, freezing up. Sam pushed Blaine away as fast as he could, and looked at Jake. "Hey Jake, guess what? I'm staying another year!"

Sam confessed, trying to get Jake's mind off of it. But it didn't work.

* * *

"This is my house." Marcus says, pointing to the building. "Will you be okay, are you sure you don't want to go to the doctors to see your parents?" Macy asked, holding his arm for support. "I just want to go home and be alone." Marcus walked up the front steps of the house.

"Thanks, though." He opened the door and headed in. When the door shut, he leaned on it and sank to the floor. Tears started falling out of his eyes. He had been holding that in all day, he just couldn't show anyone.

* * *

"You don't get it San, she was so nasty to me. She was nice to everyone, but me." She said, leaning against Santana's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Rach. I promise." She kissed Rachel's forehead and smiled at her.

Rachel shrugged. "I dont know if it will though." She looked down at the ground and sighed. Santana knew what she had to do. And she couldn't do it alone.

* * *

Ryder and Kitty walked into the large building, not sure what to expect. Neither of them had ever been to a group like that, and they were both nervous. Especially Ryder. "This is so weird. I shouldn't even be here." Ryder whispered to Kitty.

"I know you're nervous, but it will be great. We'll make it." Kitty squeezed his arm, and smiled. They both walked into the room Macy told them, and saw a few chairs in a circle. A balding man was at the front, listening to the stories.

One of the girls stood up and smiled at all of them. "Hello, I'm Mr Delgotta. I'm here to help with teens and their struggles. You must be Kitty Wilde and Ryder Lynn. I've read your files." He said, greeting the two.

The two looked at each other and then back to Mr D. "Hey." Ryder smiled and went to sit down beside a random girl. Kitty sat beside Ryder and looked to the front. There was a chalkboard, with 'It's Okay' written on it.

The girl beside Ryder stood up and smiled. "Hi. My name is Alicia, and when I was 10 I got molested by my teacher. He said that if I wanted a good mark on my art work, to sit on the desk. I didn't think anything of it, since I was only 10. I did that, and one thing led to another, and I ended up in a locked room, with him feeling me up. I didn't tell anyone, but a few years later, I had to tell my brother. He reported my teacher and he got charged." Alicia wiped some hair of her face.

"Just last year, I saw him again. Those memories all rushed back to me. I took comfort in my best friend, and as soon as I knew it, she was helping me in more ways then one. She is now my, girlfriend... Some people would say that I'm over everything that happened, but I'm not. Memories flood back sometimes and it hurts." Ryder saw tears fill Alicia's eyes.

He turned to Kitty, who had her face in her palms. "I can't do this." He whispered to her. She looked up at him and tears were streaked down her face. "Me neither." They both got up, and without making a scene, left the room.

* * *

Marcus sat on the couch, doing his math homework. He was scribbling down answers, when he got a text. He peeked at it and saw that it was Derek. It read, 'You okay?'. He quickly responded with a yes, even though it wasnt true.

He had admitted to his parents he wanted to be with his real parents more. The last time he actually told them he loved them was a few weeks ago, and he felt like crap. "Not one little bit." He told himself.

* * *

**Please review these chapters! THAT'D BE GREAT. **

QUESTION TIME: What do you guys think of Alyssa?


	13. Shocker Prt2

**Hello! I really hope you enjoy this part! (:**

**What happened last time; Marcus found out he was adopted, but his brother is Sebastian. So is Sebastian adopted too? Also, Rachel got the part in funny girl and Santana is really proud of her. Blaine has a huge crush on Sam, But Sam doesn't feel the same way. And Kitty and Ryder both admitted to something of the past. **

**PLOT; When Rachel starts Funny Girl as Fanny Brice, she makes an enemy. Marcus gets some shocking news. Kitty and Ryder decide to get some help with something that happened in the past, and on the way, they meet a new friend, and Sam does something he's gonna regret later, and to make it worse, somebody saw it. But everybody's problems are put to the back burner when something huge happens.**

**PS; If you want a minor character added to this story, PM me the information for that character! (:**

**This will be Finn's last chapter in my story. RIP Cory. /3**

* * *

The next day at school Sam slowly walked in, not wanting anyone to see him. He knew how Jake was. He knew how sometimes Jake would tell others secrets that meant a lot. Once he told a cheerio one of the songs for Regionals for no reason.

He knew is was a possibility that Jake told everyone what he saw. Sam continued to walk down the hallway and didnt look anybody in the eye. Until he saw Alyssa walking down the hallway towards him.

"Hey cutie." She said, winking at him. "Uh.. Hey?" He asked, confused. "I heard something. Apparently a certain yummy football player slash glee loser is staying another year. Which means that next year I can hook up with that certain guy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm staying another year doesn't mean anything. And besides, aren't you a bit young for me?" He asked, crossing his arms. "By a year. Plus your ex girlfriend, Aretha Franklin 2.0 is a year older than you. And ex Cheerio Quinn Fabray? She was too.."

"Whatever. I just, dont want to." He started walking away from Alyssa, but got stopped by her shouting. "Why? Are you gay?" Maybe a bit too soon, Sam turned around. "No!" He quickly answered.

"Alright.." She said, still not convinced. "If you change your mind about me, give me a call." She winked at him and clicked her tongue. She then walked away, waving her hips around as she did, which made her skirt fly from side to side.

He shook his head in disapproval. "Sam!" He heard a voice say. He turned around and saw Marley chasing after him. "What?" He asked, confused. When he got a closer look at the girl, she seemed to have tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" Marley took Sam's hand and ran through the halls with him, until they reached the choir room. Everyone was sitting in there, taking in some news that Mr Schuester told them. "What's going on?" Sam asked, looking at everyone.

Marley went and sat beside Jake, and held her face in his shoulder. Kitty, Ryder and Marcus were sitting together, Kitty was in tears, and the boys were pretty close. "If somebody doesn't tell me what happened right now..." Sam started and took deep breaths.

Macy had her head on Derek's shoulder, she was sobbing quietly. Derek was staring at the floor, not doing anything. He sat with an emotionless look on his face. Tina and Blaine were crying in their seats, as well as Sugar and Unique. Artie was sitting in his chair, and was looking forward, doing nothing.

Mr Schuester grabbed Sam's shoulder and sighed. "This morning, Finn was driving in his car on the way to school. He never saw the truck." Sam remained quiet. "I dont understand.. He isn't-" Mr Schuester nodded. "Yes." He answered quietly.

Sam looked at the others in the room and heard Tina's whimpers. He took an unsteady breath, and walked towards the door. He didn't make it though, he fell against the door frame. Blaine got up and walked over to the boy. He wrapped his arms around him and brought him closer. Sam sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

Rachel sat on the couch with Kurt, taking in fully what they just found out. "I can't believe it." Kurt said, pulling his knees up to his stomach. "He didn't deserve this." He pressed his face down on his hands.

Just as she was about to speak, the phone rang. She grabbed it from the table and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked, unsure of the number. "Hi! This is Liza Hepton! Where the hell are you?" Liza asked, sternly. "Um, hi Liza. I'm really sorry, my ex boyfriend passed away this morning, and I didn't think I could get much accomplished today." Rachel looked at Kurt, who still had his face in his palms.

"Blah, Blah, BLAH. You know what happened before I performed in Cats? My sister got hit by a car, and I broke both thumbs. But I still went on! Now if I can go on stage like that, you can show up to a damn rehearsal. I'll see you in 10." Liza hung up the phone, leaving Rachel to hear the dial tone.

Rachel sighed. "I have to go." Rachel stood up and grabbed her bag. "Wait, where are you going?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms. "Practice. I have to. Listen, Santana will be back soon. Mourn with her." Rachel ran to the door and opened it. "I love you!" She said, giving him a faint smile.

* * *

Marcus sat alone in the choir room, on a chair far back in the room. "This seat taken?" He heard somebody say. When he turned he saw Macy standing there. He shook his head and looked at the ground.

"This week has to be hard for you." She said quietly. He nodded and crossed his arms. "It sucks." He answered back. Macy set her hand on his back and rubbed up and down. "I know. Nobody deserves that." Marcus sighed and turned towards Macy. He started crying immediately, making Macy wrap her arms around him to comfort him.

* * *

Ryder walked down the hallway, trying to find Kitty. He thought since that whole thing with Finn happened, he felt that he should tell Kitty the truth. He felt that if you don't get everything out in the open soon enough, you might never.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, so when he turned around he was happy when Kitty was standing there. "Hey.." She said, quietly. He just waved. "We have to talk." Kitty grabbed Ryder's hand and started walking down the hallway with him.

They ended up at the auditorium, where they could talk. Ryder sat on the edge of the stage, and saw Kitty sit in one of the seats in the audience.

"So what did you need to say?" Ryder asked, crossing his arms. "I... I like somebody." She admitted. "Oh. Same." Kitty bit her lip and sighed. "Okay.. Who do you like?" They both said in sync.

The laughed nervously. "So, Kitty.. Who do you like?" He asked. "Somebody that I shouldn't like. Somebody in a relationship." Kitty scratched the back of her head. "You don't like Jake, do you?" Ryder asked, getting defensive about it.

"No.. That ship has sailed.. It's, Joe." She finally admitted. "Really? Does anyone else know?" He asked her, curiously. "Macy does. But that's it. Now, who do you like?" Kitty answered, looking at him with an eyebrow up.

"Uh... It doesn't really matter. Okay, goodbye." Ryder hopped off the stage and started walking away until Kitty screamed Ryder's name. "Who do you like?" She ran after him and when she got there, she turned him around.

"I told you who I like. You can trust me. I think that's what we need right now, is trust in each other. In case something happens to one of us, we'll know everything we need to." She tightened her grip on Ryder's arm.

Ryder looked up at her. "I.. I like..." He took a deep breath. "Jake."

Kitty laid her hand on her mouth. "I knew it." She said, in a muffled tone. She wrapped her arms around Ryder.

* * *

Jake started walking down the hallway, alone. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam and Blaine. He knew he should be focused on Finn, but he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

Suddenly, he felt hands grab onto him. They brought him into another room, but he couldn't see who they were yet.

"Jake Puckerman." A voice said. He recognized it. "Sam?" He turned around and saw Sam and Blaine standing there. "We need you to promise us something." Blaine said, crossing his arms. "Okay?"

"Promise you won't tell anybody what you saw?" Sam asked. Jake sighed. "One person. I'll make them promise not to tell."

Sam and Blaine looked at each other. "Fine. You can tell somebody. ONE PERSON." Jake smiled. "Great. I swear, nobody else will find out." He reassured them. He left the boys in the room alone.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked. "Yeah. I mean, he'll obviously tell Marley. We can trust her."

* * *

The next day, in the morning, Rachel finally came home. Santana was sitting on the couch, sleeping. Rachel smiled and walked over to her. She pressed her lips on Santana's forehead, waking her up.

"Rachel? Is that you?" Santana asked, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah. It's me." Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and kissed her lips gently. "Santana, I just have to change, and then I have to get back to practice."

Santana stood up from the couch and shook her head. "You were there all night, Rach."

"I know, but I have to do this." She kissed her once more before leaving for good.

* * *

"Macy?" The teacher called. Macy looked up, confused. "Yeah?"

"You're wanted in the office." The teacher told her. Macy stood up and left the classroom.

When Macy got to the office, she saw Marcus sitting in there with Principal Figgns. "Uh, hey guys." She said, sitting next to Marcus. When she saw the look on his face, she regretted showing up at all.

His eyes were red and there were bags under them. "What's going on?" She asked. Figgins looked at Marcus. "Mr Hill showed up today intoxicated, and he says that you can explain." He explained.

Macy's turned right to Marcus. "What? Marcus you-" Before she could finish, she saw the look in Marcus' eyes. "Please." He mouthed. "Marcus.. He had to do that. You see, things are happening around his house and, I'm sure you heard about Mr Hudson.."

Figgins nodded. "Yes. I did. It has been a rule for a long time that a student cannot show up to school drunk, the consequence. Expulsion. Let me tell you something, Mr Hill, this is your first offense, so I'm going to let you off the hook. A month of detentions." He wrote on a slip of paper and handed it to Marcus.

The two teenagers left the room and when they were in the hallway, Macy pushed Marcus on the ground. "You idiot! How, _why_ would you do this?" Macy told him, getting angry at him. "I'm sorry." He said, slurring his words.

"Yeah. Of course you are. You're also stupid. You need to promise that you'll never do it again." Marcus nodded. "Fine. I PROMISE."

* * *

[SLIPPED AWAY- AVRIL LANIGNE]

[PERFORMED BY- ND+TEACHERS+ALUMNI]

The whole glee club gathered on the stage, waiting for the music to start. Macy was on the exact opposite side of the stage as Marcus, trying to stay away from him. She was beside Derek and Kitty.

Kitty stood beside Ryder, who stood beside Jake.

Jake stood beside Sam, who was beside Blaine.

Will was in the middle of the whole glee club, and everyone was holding each other's hands. The alumni, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and Mike were sitting in the crowd, watching them.

_SENIORS+JUNIORS- Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly_

_ALL- The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_SOPHOMORES+FRESHMEN- Na na, na na na, na na  
I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly_

Back in New York, Kurt and Santana were looking through pictures of Finn.

_SANTANA+KURT- The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Rachel was sitting in the audience, watching some people do another scene, which she wasn't included in.

_RACHEL- I've had my wake up, won't you wake up  
I keep asking why?_

_ALUMNI- And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by_

_FRESHMEN__+SOPHOMORES+RACHEL- Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_ALUMNI+NEWYORK- Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

_ALL- The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Will stepped in front, letting go of everyone's hands.

_WILL- Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you_

By the end of the song, everyone was either crying, or close to it. Kitty looked over at Ryder and saw him tearing up. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I love all of you, never forget that." Mr Schuester said, to the Glee club, and the alumni. The glee club gathered together and hugged, with the alumni jumping up on the stage.

* * *

Ryder sat in the hall, on one of the benches, reading a story, when Jake came up to him and stole the book. "Whoa, what are you doing?" Ryder asked, taking the book back.

"I have to tell you something. In private." Jake took Ryder's hand and ran down the hallway with him. Ryder could feel tingles shooting up and down his arm, and couldn't help but smile.

When Jake stop, Ryder realized they were in the auditorium. Where not too long ago, he admitted to Kitty that he liked Jake.

"What are you doing?" Ryder asked Jake. Jake grinned at him and hopped onto the stage. "I have a secret." Jake said, in sing song. "Are you just rubbing that in my face, or are you going to tell me what it is?"

Jake nodded and grabbed something out of his pocket. His phone. He scrolled through the pictures and found the picture he was looking for.

"Look." He sat on the edge of the stage, and pulled Ryder up. Ryder looked at the picture, it was Sam and Blaine kissing. "Oh.. My.. Gosh." Ryder's eyes went wide.

"I was allowed to tell one person, so I could get it out of my system. Be happy I picked you and not Marley." Ryder grinned and looked at Jake, then back at the ground.

"Why did you do that?"

Jake shrugged. "You're my boy. I had to tell you.." He patted Ryder's back, and smiled. Ryder smiled back. "I want to sing a duet. We haven't done that in a while."

Ryder looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "Well, I, um, okay." Ryder watched as Jake stood and grabbed a guitar backstage and brought it out. He sat beside Ryder again, and started playing the music.

"This song, was one of Finn's favorites. He told me that he'd love it if you and I sang it." Jake told him. "He really said he wanted you and I to sing it?"

"Not exactly.. He said me and him to sing it, but you're pretty much the closest we've got to Finn now." Jake started strumming the guitar louder.

"I'll never measure up to Finn, but thanks anyways."

[BEAUTIFUL DREAMER- ROY ORBISON]

[PERFORMED BY RYDER LYNN AND JAKE PUCKERMAN]

_BOTH- Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,  
starlight and dewdrops are awaiting thee.  
Sounds of the rude world heard in the day,  
Led by the moonlight have all passed away._

Ryder stood up and started walking around the stage, singing the song.

_RYDER- Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,  
List while I woo the with soft melody.  
Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,_

Jake stood up and grinned.

_JAKE- Beautiful dreamer awake unto me._

_RYDER- Beautiful dreamer awake unto me!_

_BOTH- Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea,  
Mermaids are chaunting the wild lorelei,  
Over the streamlet vapors are borne,  
Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn._

Jake turned away from Ryder, swaying from left to right.

_JAKE- Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,  
E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea,  
Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,_

Ryder ran in front of Jake again, and stopped Jake from strumming the guitar anymore.

_RYDER- Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me,_

_BOTH- Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

Both boys looked down at Ryder's hands, which were still on Jake's. They looked up at each other, into each others eyes. "Ryder, I..."

"Don't say anything." Ryder whispered, bringing his finger towards Jake's mouth. They both leaned closer towards each other. Before anything could happen, Jake looked down. "I'm dating Marley." Jake stepped back and took the guitar off.

Ryder walked closer to Jake. "We don't have to tell her.." He said, grabbing Jake's hand. "Ryder, I'm not comfortable with this." He pushed Ryder away. "I'm sorry." Jake ran off the stage, leaving Ryder to his thoughts.

Ryder fell to the ground and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

Macy and Derek were walking to their next class, when Marcus stopped them. He was smirking. "Hey guys!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around them both. They didn't hug back though, Macy was still mad, and Derek was told not to be friendly to him.

When he parted from them, Macy noticed something. "Marcus.. Are you drunk?" She asked, quietly. Marcus snickered and looked at Derek. "Man! You are SO lucky that you kissed Macy." Marcus said, patting him on the back.

"So you guys together now?" He asked, smirking. Macy pushed Marcus away, and he stumbled on the ground. "Screw off Marcus! You told me, YOU PROMISED!" She shouted, as he stood up. She went for him again, but Derek held her back.

Marcus started backing off. "Just leave!" Macy screamed. Marcus did so and ran away from them both. Derek turned Macy around and saw the tears in her eyes. "He promised." Derek nodded and wrapped his arms around her. She grabbed him and started sobbing.

* * *

"Hello gorgeous." Rachel said, as Fanny Brice.

"It wasn't terrible, but I also wouldn't pay money to see this if that was in the trailer." Jared said to Liza. She agreed and looked at Rachel.

"Do it again. This time, more emotion. You KNOW you're gorgeous, but we don't. Make us believe."

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Jared said out loud.

Rachel repeated the line. "Meh. Lets go to the scene with Julia and Stan. With the Rose Brice and Eddie Ryan." She told them.

A black haired boy beside Rachel nudged her in the side. "Don't take too much crap from her. She's just bitter because her 15 minutes of fame lasted 12 minutes." He told her. Rachel smiled. "Jason." He said, holding his hand out. "You play Florenz, right?" Rachel asked.

"Indeed I do." Rachel shook his hand and smiled.

"So she's like this to everyone?" She asked. Jason shook his head. "No. Guess you're her favorite." He joked, making Rachel smile.

"Hey, listen. Do you want to maybe get coffee after this?" He asked. Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Sure. That would be great." She looked at the stage and saw Liza yelling at Jared.

"Finally. She found a new favorite." Rachel said, relieved.

* * *

"Alright guys. Tell me what Finn, really meant to you." Will said, taking his seat in a circle the kids were in. There were candles, and flowers and a few pictures of Finn sitting in the middle of them.

Tina started. "He made me feel welcome. I knew I had some insecurities, but when I saw his dancing, I knew I wasn't alone." Tina said, grinning. She remembered the time when she re joined Glee club after they lost Sectionals, and the hug her and Finn shared.

Ryder spoke up. "He got me to audition for Glee club, and work out my problems with Jake. I never really thanked him for helping me find my best friend." He said, looking over at Jake. The boy was looking at the ground, his face expressionless.

"He helped me feel like I wasn't alone on feeling insecure. Without him, I wouldn't have worked up the courage to be in the calendar." Artie said, crossing him arms.

"Finn got me to rejoin Glee, he came all that way, just to get me back. Since then, I've had an amazing time here. He was my bro, and I miss him." Sam admitted.

Sugar, Joe, and Unique said why they were thankful for Finn, and soon it was Marley's turn. "He helped me get through my bulimia. I mean, you guys helped so much, but he was the first person to believe that I could get through it."

"He got me to stop being such a bitch to all of you, and if he hadn't of been there, I wouldn't be here right now. You guys would have already killed me." Kitty said, grinning.

"If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have stood up to somebody who was dragging me down. I would be in that Church group, and not here. Neither would Derek or Marc-" Before Macy finished, she realized Marcus wasn't there. Derek took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"I would be miserable in the football team, sure I'd be popular, but I wouldn't have made friends like you guys." Derek said, as Macy rested her head onto his shirt.

"Without Finn, we wouldn't have glee club." Somebody said, quietly. Everybody turned their attention to their supervisor, Will. His eyes were filled with tears, and his face was red.

"Glee club wouldn't be happening if it weren't for him."

Again, Ryder turned to Jake, and saw him staring right back. Their eyes locked, Ryder could see that Jake was still really uncomfortable.

"Hey guys!" They heard a loud voice say. Everybody turned around and saw Marcus standing at the door, grinning.

"Oh no.." Macy held her head in her hands. "WHAT ARE Y'ALL DOING?" He ran onto the stage and stood in the middle of them.

"OOh, flowers. For me? You shouldn't have." He took the flowers and smelled them. "Meh. I'm more of a tulip person, but these will do."

"Marcus!" Will stood up and walked over to Marcus. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and brought him away from the middle. "I have a song." Marcus told them, walking over to the piano.

He started playing the piano, really badly, and really loudly. Macy and Derek both stood up.

"They say that breaking up, is hard to do!" Marcus sang loudly. Macy, embarrassed, ran off stage. "Well done." Derek said. "Really, great job!" Derek ran off stage, going after Macy.

"Geez, what's their problem?"

Kitty stood as well. "You." She ran out, followed by everybody else except for Mr Schue.

"I'm disappointed in you Marcus. Very disappointed."

He left the stage quietly, leaving Marcus to himself. "I'm sorry." He whispered. The stage lights turned off, with him still standing there.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Also, what would you like for a plot? **

**QUESTION TIME: Out of Derek, Macy, Marcus and Alyssa, who is your favorite Newbie? ANSWER IN THE REVIEW SPACE.**


	14. Revelation Prt1

**Last time on GLEE fanfiction- Tina really wants Mike back, but he's with Mercedes now, so she sent sexy photos of herself to Mike, which Mercedes saw. Also, Finn got hit by a car, and everyone was really upset by it, but nobody was more upset by it than Marcus, because his parents also got into a car crash. He ruined the ceremony because he was drunk, and now everyone, especially Macy, is really mad at him. Lastly, Jake and Ryder almost kissed, but Jake stopped it just in time, because he's dating Marley. Close call, huh? That's what you missed on GLEE FANFICTION. **

**Plot: Marcus really wants everybody's forgiveness, Macy most of all. Tina is learning to downside to sending those pictures to Mike, and Ryder finally admits something to himself. Also, Sugar makes a new friend, and realizes that Artie isn't who she thought he was. And Kurt runs into an old friend.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: A character in this will have a few cameos in the future chapters, but will return as a main character nearing the end of this 'season'.**

**PPS: A character that will be in future chapters is mentioned in this chapter. (Toby)**

* * *

_Hey, its Marcus. I know last week, people sort of hated me because of what I did. It wasn't my fault. My parents are alright now though. They don't know about what happened, and I'd rather keep it that way. Anyways, nobody in Glee club will talk to me, except Mr Schue, which surprises even me. I just want Macy and Derek back, they're my best friends, I need them back. _

Marcus walked down the hallway, looking from side to side. He saw Joe and Unique standing beside each other, glaring at him. Sam and Ryder were also talking, and when he passed, they turned away.

Lastly, Macy and Derek were walking down the hall too. "Hey guys." He said, smiling. Macy ignored him, but Derek didn't. "Hey dude." He gave him a slight nod and kept on walking with Macy.

"I can't believe him. Having the nerve to talk to us after what he did." Macy said to Derek, holding her books closer to her chest. "I think he's suffered enough, Macy. He was hurt. His parents could have died. I feel bad for him." Derek said.

Macy looked at him and sighed. "I know he was going through a lot, maybe I was too. Maybe Jake was, or Kitty, or somebody else. But they didn't make a scene, so why did Marcus? I want to forgive him, I do, I just.. I just can't do it."

Derek nodded, like he understood. "I get it."

* * *

Ryder sat at the computer desk in the library, searching something on the internet. He kept glancing over his shoulder, making sure nobody could see what it was.

He typed in: _What sexualities can a person have?_

A bunch of answers popped up, and he clicked on one that seemed right. He read through the list.

Straight- Which means you love the opposite sex- No, he definitley was not that.

Gay- Which means you love the same sex- He wasn't sure if he liked ALL guys. He liked girls too.

Bisexual- Which means you love both sexes.- It was possible.

Pansexual- Which means you don't love any type of sex, you love any kind of person.

Ryder thought about that. He could be pansexual. That was a possibility. He turned off the computer and turned around in his seat. He saw Jake looking through the book selection.

Quietly, Ryder stood up and walked over to Jake. "We have to talk." Ryder whispered. Jake looked behind him and saw Ryder.

"About why you were searching up sexualities on the computer?" Jake asked, smirking.

"No, about what happened after we sang that song." Jake bit his lip and sighed. "I don't want to."

"I don't either, but we have to. Or else, everything will change between us."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Everything already has changed between us, Ryder." Ryder didn't do anything, but grab Jake's hand and drag him through the library. When he got to where he wanted, he shoved Jake into the nearest room, and locked the door behind him.

"If you're going to molest me in here, please just know that you know how that feels. Do you want to make me feel that way?"

Ryder pushed the boy. "Do you like me?" Ryder asked, simply. "I have a girlfriend, who I love. I'm not gay, or anything like that."

Ryder repeated. "Do you like me?"

"Everyone would hate me, I would hate me if I liked a guy."

"Do. You. Like. Me." Ryder grabbed Jake's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. Jake gulped down air. "I don't know. I want to, just to make you feel better, I want to be able to say yes, I like you Ryder, but I'm too scared that everyone would hate me."

"I don't care if you like me back. I like you, I think that's all that matters to me."

"But you're in pain. I know you are." Ryder shrugged. "I have Brett. I mean, I've never actually, done, anything with him.. But I like him too."

Jake's expression dropped. "You're still, you're still with _him_?" Jake asked. Ryder nodded. "Its been a couple weeks now. I like him, he likes me. It's fine."

"Oh."

Ryder smirked. "Do I detect a little jealousy?" He asked.

"You dont detect a little jealousy."

"Good. Because that would make things confusing. Now, I have to go to class. Bye." He patted Jake's shoulder and left the room.

[WHY CAN'T I- LIZ PHAIR]

[PERFORMED BY JAKE PUCKERMAN AND RYDER LYNN]

Jake walked out of the classroom, and headed towards class. He saw Ryder grabbing his books from his locker.

_RYDER- Get a load of me, get a load of you_  
_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you_  
_It's just like we were meant to be_  
_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_  
_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right_  
_And I've got someone waiting too_

_JAKE- What if this is just the beginning_  
_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

Their eyes connected, and they smiled at one another.

_BOTH- Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
_So tell me_  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

Jake sat in his class, thinking about Ryder. Not focusing on anything, but Ryder.

_JAKE- High enough for you to make me wonder_  
_Where it's goin'_  
_High enough for you to pull me under_  
_Somethin's growin'_  
_out of this that we can control_  
_Baby I am dyin'_

Ryder sat in a seat across from Jake, thinking too.

_RYDER- Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_JAKE- Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

The boys turned to each other and locked eyes.

_BOTH- Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
_So tell me_  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

Jake smiled. "Yes." He mouthed. Ryder knew exactly what he meant. He was answering Jake's question, about being jealous.

* * *

Sugar stepped out of her class, and skipped down the hallway. She noticed Artie at his locker, so she skipped over to him. She hopped on his lap and smiled. "Hey you." He said, leaning closer for a kiss.

"I was thinking, we should have a date tonight!" She said, squealing. "Sounds cool, what time?" She thought about that for a bit. "7. I'll come to your house and we can watch a movie."

"Sounds good." She grinned. "Roll me to glee club." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

Tina walked down the hallway, texting Marley on her phone. "Hello." She heard a voice say. She looked up and saw a random guy standing there.

"Um, hi?"

"I saw a picture of you. Bigger than I imagined." He winked. "Excuse me?" She grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back. "Everybody got the picture. You, without your shirt on. Damn." He clicked his tongue and smiled.

"Where did you get the picture?" She asked, her eyes growing wide. "Uh.. Just my friend." The boy grabbed a card out of his pocket and handed it to Tina. "Call me sometime. Toby Clark enterprises. I can make you a star. I'm known for such viral videos as toad flushes the toilet, cat in the glove compartment, and my biggest role yet, monster parakeet." He said, smiling.

"Huh?" Tina asked, crossing her arms.

"You could be the special star of my next video, and since I am so popular in this school, considering my part as goalie in hockey, this video would get millions of views. Think about it." He started walking away, but before he completely left, Tina called him back.

"Made up your mind already? I had to wait 2 weeks just to get an answer from Kitty Wilde to just cameo in a video."

Tina shook her head. "No, I'm not going to be in your video. Just point me to who sent you that picture." She told him. "To give that information, I believe there will be a cost." He rubbed his two fingers together.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want. A video."

Tina sighed. "Alright. Fine."

* * *

Kurt walked down the gravel road, texting Rachel about the Funny Girl rehearsals. He was laughing at a text when he knocked into somebody. "Sorry!" He said, looking up from his phone.

He looked up and saw somebody that he hadn't seen in so long.

"Karofsky?"

"I've been doing better. I joined a help group. I haven't tried since that day. I came out at school, I wasn't as alone as I thought. But enough about me, how have you been doing?" Karofsky asked.

"Great. I have a boyfriend, he's visiting his family right now, he won't be back for a couple weeks. Oh, and I'm sure you heard about Finn. Other than that, It's been great." He smiled at the taller boy.

"So you've been pretty bored around town I bet without your arm candy, huh?" Kurt shrugged. "I guess."

"Well, now that I'm here, you don't have to be bored."

* * *

Marcus walked into the glee room, and looked through the empty room. He took a deep breath, and sat at the piano. He started playing a song on it, humming along. "Hey stranger." He turned his head to the door and saw Alyssa standing there. She skipped over to Marcus, and her cheerio skirt flailed up and down.

"What do you want? Here to torment me because you got bored of Macy?" He asked, leaving his hands from the piano. "A, I didn't get bored of her, I just don't want to make her go berserk and kill herself, B, I'm here to cheer you up. Oddly enough, I'm not always out to get people to lose their virginity and/or their sanity."

She took a seat beside Marcus and smiled. "I like that song you were playing. Start playing it again. I'll sing along to it." Marcus nodded and started playing.

[THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR- DIONNE WARWICK]

[PERFORMED BY MARCUS HILL AND ALYSSA FLOYD]

The piano started at a soft tone, both of the students started swaying.

_ALYSSA- And I never thought I'd feel this way_  
_And as far as I'm concerned_  
_I'm glad I got the chance to say_  
_That I do believe, I love you_

She pointed to Marcus to get him to sing the song.

_MARCUS- And if I should ever go away_  
_Well, then close your eyes and try_  
_To feel the way we do today_  
_And then if you can remember_

Soon, both of the students were singing.

_BOTH- Keep smiling, keep shining_  
_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_  
_That's what friends are for_  
_For good times and bad times_  
_I'll be on your side forever more_  
_That's what friends are for_

Alyssa raised her hand to signify a lighter, and swayed her arm back and forth.

_MARCUS- Well, you came in loving me_  
_And now there's so much more I see_  
_And so by the way_  
_I thank you_

_ALYSSA- Oh and then for the times when we're apart_  
_Well, then close your eyes and know_  
_The words are coming from my heart_  
_And then if you can remember_

_BOTH- Keep smiling, keep shining_  
_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_  
_'Cause I tell you, that's what friends are for_  
_Whoa, good times and the bad times_  
_I'll be on your side forever more_  
_That's what friends are for_

When Marcus stopped playing the music, Alyssa was smiling really widely. "Who knew you could sing?" Marcus asked, smiling back. "The football coach can sing, of course I can. So that makes me have 3 points. I'm hot as hell, I can dance, AND I can sing. Oh and I'm a pretty sweet friend when you get to know me. Macy and I just had a, bad, relationship."

"So bad that you gave her diet pills?" Marcus joked. "At least I'm not in love with her." She said, playing random notes on the piano. "I'm not in love with Macy."

Alyssa turned her head towards Marcus. "Oh really? Prove it." She challenged. Marcus shrugged and hooked his finger under her chin. He leaned closer and their lips touched.

When they pulled apart, Alyssa grinned. "You should know, I'm like, 2 years older than you." She told him. "Yeah. I know." In a split second after saying that, Alyssa wrapped her arms around Marcus' neck and leaned him closer so their lips mashed again.

Without the two noticing, Derek walked into the room. He watched as the two kissed. His jaw dropped open. "Oh my goodness." He mouthed. He ran out of the room.

Alyssa pushed Marcus away. "Did you hear something?" She asked. He shook his head and pressed his lips back onto Alyssa's.

* * *

"MACY!" Derek screamed down the hallway. "MACY!" He turned to corner, and kept shouting. He ran into somebody while running. They both fell onto the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking at whoever it was. Macy. "It's fine. Why were you calling me?" She asked, getting up from the ground.

"I saw something. Alyssa and Marcus. They- They were attacking each other. She was groping his lips." Macy's eyes furrowed. "They were kissing?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Derek nodded and gulped down air. "Saw it with my own eyes. Might need to be disinfected." Derek shuddered.

He walked away from Macy, rubbing his eyes. Macy stood there, her eyes focused on the ground.

* * *

Sugar started heading down the hallway, when she saw a boy with a camera. She ran over and posed in front of it. "Hello! Im Sugar Motta, if you are making a movie, I'd LOVE to star in it." The boy stopped filming. "Cut! Listen, can you talk to me after I'm done filming my movie?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself? I said who I was." She said, crossing her arms. "I'm Toby Clark. I know who you are, you didn't have to introduce yourself. You are the girlfriend of Artie Abrahms, who almost directed a scandalous film about Alyssa Floyd. Luckily he didn't, that's what really got me most of my subscribers." He said, starting up the camera again.

"Alyssa was going to do a film with Artie?"

Toby nodded. "Yeah. She was going to have sex with him if he did. Me, on the other hand, don't get paid with sex. I get paid with cameo's. Doesn't really make sense, but whatever." He said.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me." She ran off from Toby down the hallway. "Drama all around the corner. I think I'm going to like this school." Toby said to himself.

When Sugar found Artie, she was ticked. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She shouted. He turned to her and had a puzzled look on his face. "Huh?"

"Alyssa! You almost had sex with Alyssa?! Why didn't you tell me?! What else aren't you telling me, are you having dreams about other girls now?!" Artie went quiet.

"Oh my god! You ARE! Who? Tell me!" She shouted, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "K-Kitty."

"I knew that girl was trouble. I knew I shouldn't have gotten with you after Rory left." She turned around, her hair flew with her head. She looked around and saw Marley standing there.

"Marley! I got a tall order. I have a song."

[TROUBLE- TAYLOR SWIFT]

[PERFORMED BY GIRLS OF GLEE CLUB]

Sugar and Marley walked into Glee club, the music playing loudly. Kitty and Macy high fived and jumped up with them. They all wore sunglasses, with bright shoes and their hair had fake colour extensions in them. Unique and Tina strutted through the door and walked over to the girls.

Marley looked at Jake and winked at him, blowing a bubble with her gum.

_MARLEY- Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_MARLEY&KITTY- You found me, you found me, you found me_

_UNIQUE- I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard you took a step back_

_UNIQUE&SUGAR- Without me, without me, without me_

Sugar, Macy, Unique, Tina and Kitty came up beside Marley. Sugar had her hair in two pigtails, Kitty was wearing a t-shirt that said 'I hate boys' and Macy wore bangles on her wrists and a shirt that had a heart on it that said in the middle 'Girl Power!'. Unique had a puffy skirt on, with fish net stockings underneath. Tina had hoop earrings in with spandex purple pants on.

_TINA- And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_  
_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_

Kitty ran over to Ryder and sat on his lap while she sang. Macy sat beside Derek and rested her head on Derek's lap, kicking her legs up in the air. Sugar walked over to Artie and knelt in front of him, rocking his head back and forth. Unique went over to Joe and started playing with his dread locks, not going unnoticed by Kitty. Tina walked over to Blaine and sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_ALL- Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Macy stood up and kissed Derek's cheek.

_MACY- No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

_MACY&MARLEY- You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_KITTY- Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_KITTY&UNIQUE- And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_ALL- He was long gone when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

Unique, Kitty and Sugar got up to the front. Sugar sat on the piano top, Unique grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards in front of everybody. Kitty laid on the ground and kicked her hands and feet. Tina started hitting the cymbal on the drums.

Marley sat beside the piano on the ground, under Sugar's feet. Macy grabbed Kitty's hand from the ground and fell onto the floor beside her.

_ALL- I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

All girls stood up and walked closer towards everyone.

_ALL- I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

The music stopped and the glee club cheered, except Artie. He rolled out of the room, ticked off. Kitty looked at Sugar. "What's going on with him?" She asked.

"Like you don't know." Sugar glared at Kitty, and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Alright, talk to you later." Kurt said, smiling at Karofsky. "Wait a minute. You said you were bored here, didn't you?" He asked Kurt.

"Yeah, why?" Karofsky grinned and grabbed Kurt's face. His lips pressed against the smaller boys.

Kurt pushed Karofsky onto the couch and jumped on top of him to kiss him with more access. "Oh my goodness." They heard a voice say. Kurt left Dave's body and looked up. Only to find Adam standing there.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**QUESTION TIME: Would you like to see Macy with somebody? If so, who?**


	15. Revelation Prt2

**Last time on GLEE fanfiction- Tina really wants Mike back, but he's with Mercedes now, so she sent sexy photos of herself to Mike, which Mercedes saw. Also, Finn got hit by a car, and everyone was really upset by it, but nobody was more upset by it than Marcus, because his parents also got into a car crash. He ruined the ceremony because he was drunk, and now everyone, especially Macy, is really mad at him. Lastly, Jake and Ryder almost kissed, but Jake stopped it just in time, because he's dating Marley. Close call, huh? That's what you missed on GLEE FANFICTION. **

**Plot: Marcus really wants everybody's forgiveness, Macy most of all. Tina is learning to downside to sending those pictures to Mike, and Ryder finally admits something to himself. Also, Sugar makes a new friend, and realizes that Artie isn't who she thought he was. And Kurt runs into an old friend.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: A character in this will have a few cameos in the future chapters, but will return as a main character nearing the end of this 'season'. A season will be 30 chapters. **

**PPS: A character that will be in future chapters is mentioned in this chapter. (Toby)**

* * *

Macy walked down the hallway, thinking about certain things. Mainly, Marcus and Alyssa. When she saw Marcus walking towards her, she knew she had to confront him. "Marcus." She said, looking at him.

"Finally, you're talking to me." He said, giving her a smile. She shot him a dirty look. "Listen, I just need to talk to you about something. It's about you and Alyssa." Macy said, quickly and painlessly.

"Is it that I'm a drunk and she's a bitch? Because I know that's what you think of us." He said. Macy rolled her eyes. "I know you guys kissed. I know about everything. First you drink, then you do this? Are you trying to ruin my life?" Macy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not like that-" Before Marcus could continue, Macy pushed him away. "You have fun with your little girlfriend. I hope you guys are very happy together." She turned around and walked away. Marcus ran after her and grabbed her hand.

"Let me explain!" He shouted. Macy stopped, but didn't face him. "Go ahead. Make my day." She said, quietly. He turned her around. "I was upset. My parents almost died, Finn died, everything in my life was hell. The girl I liked went and kissed somebody I thought was my friend, I was devastated. I didn't want to turn to drinking, but it happened that way. I'm really sorry. I don't deserve forgiveness, I was stupid. And that whole thing with Alyssa didn't mean a thing. It was just something to get my mind off of everything. Macy, I really liked being your friend, and I'm sorry that I did this to everyone."

When he was finished, he had tears in his eyes. Macy stared at the floor, holding her books securely in her hands. "Please, say something." He said, quietly. Macy looked up, tears were going down her cheeks.

"I need to leave." She walked away from him. "Don't walk away from me! Stay and talk to me, tell me what else you want me to do!" He shouted. Macy turned around. "I wanted you to keep your promise." She told him.

"Well it's too late now! What do I have to do for your forgiveness? I've tried and I've tried. But you won't forgive me! If you don't want to be my friend again, fine. I'm done trying, friends stick together, no matter what. You don't want to forgive me, you don't want to stick by me? You aren't my true friend." He walked away, his face burning.

Macy stood in the hall, tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran down the hallway, her weeps filling the silence.

* * *

"Just sit on the bed, read from the script. No big deal." Toby directed Tina, starting the camera up. "This movie makes no sense." She tossed the script down and looked at Toby, sternly. "You're talking to an award winning director."

"You won an award?" Toby smiled. "More like, future. I'm going to win an award. Anyways, just read the script, and I can tell you who sent me that picture." He told her, handing the script back to her.

She sighed. "Alright, I'll do the stupid little movie. But right after filming I better get the answer."

* * *

Ryder sat on the bleachers, watching the cheerio's rehearsal. He was doodling something in his papers. He drew a heart, with a picture of somebody in the middle. "What are you doing?" He heard somebody ask.

He turned and saw Brett sitting there. "Just, hanging out." Ryder answered, closing the notebook. "Oh, cool." Brett looked at the Cheerio's and smiled. "Do you know how many times I've tried to convince myself I'm straight? I'd look at girls, in bathing suits, tight clothing, stuff like that, but I couldn't do it. I knew I wasn't straight, nothing else made sense for me." He confessed to Ryder, staring at the cheerleaders.

"I've wanted to be straight, I wanted my parents to be proud of me. I couldn't do it." Brett looked at Ryder, and saw his hand inching closer to Brett's. "Don't be nervous, hold my hand. I'm not gonna say no."

Ryder sighed. "I want to, but if people saw me, they'd judge me. They'd laugh at me and post it all over Facebook. I'm afraid. I'm pan-sexual, and I can't be a man and admit it. Why do you like me, anyways?" Ryder asked.

"Because, you're cute. And you make me laugh. So what if you aren't manly? I can always be the man in our relationship." Ryder smiled and looked at Brett. "Brett, I can't pretend that I don't have feelings for you. But, I also can't pretend that I'm not in love with somebody else."

Brett's smile dropped from his face. "Who are you in love with?" He asked. Ryder looked back at the Cheerio's. "Ryder." Brett said quietly. Ryder didn't respond. "It's Jake, isn't it?" Brett asked.

He took Ryder's silence as a yes. "I have to go." Brett got up and started getting off the bleachers. "Brett, wait." Ryder said, but it was no use. He buried his head in his hands and started taking deep breaths.

* * *

"Adam, you have to let me explain." Kurt said, grabbing Adam's hand. The British boy pulled his hand away, angrily. "I was so worried that you'd get back together with Blaine, but no. I walk in and you're making out with some random guy."

"Adam, he's my friend!" Adam looked at the ground, tears in his eyes. "Oh yeah? He looks like more than a friend to me. I thought you liked me."

"I do!" Kurt grabbed Adam and held his hand. "Oh yeah? Explain why you were snogging a boy right in the living room. You can't." He pushed Kurt away and ran out of the flat.

* * *

Artie rolled down the hallway, his books sitting in his lap. He bumped into somebody though, because he was so focused on what Sugar did. "Watch out Wheels." He recognized that voice. He looked up and saw Alyssa standing there.

"Sorry." He said, rolling away. "Wait!" She ran over to him and started wheeling him down the hallway. "As you may have heard, Marcus and I recently made out. It was hot, but I kind of want something else. Where I would be in control. If you catch what I'm trying to say." She walked in front of him and took a seat on his lap.

"I have a girlfriend-" Alyssa put her finger over Artie's lips and grinned. "Who is a major loser. This could be our secret." She leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "Think about it." She hopped off of Artie and walked away.

Little did they know, that Sugar was standing behind them, watching.

* * *

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Marcus shouted, dropping his bag off at the door. He looked around and saw Sebastian sitting at the table. "Where's mom and dad." Seb turned around. "At McKinley. Apparently they had to have a talk with Figgins. What did you do this time?" He asked, sipping on the water in his glass.

"Nothing, I did nothing." Marcus headed up the stairs, but got stopped by Sebastian. "Wait, I got a call from somebody today. Said they'd meet you at the Lima Bean in 10." Sebastian said. "Oh. Okay, I'll be going then."

When Marcus got to the Lima Bean, he looked around for somebody he'd know. When he saw them, he wasn't expecting them. "Derek?" He asked, walking closer. The boy was in a hoodie with sunglasses on.

"Don't call me Derek. Call me Fredrick. I can't have anybody knowing I'm here." He told Marcus, looking around. "Nobody followed you, right?"

Marcus shook his head. "Okay, good." He took off his sunglasses, and lowered his hood. "So Der-" Derek glared at him. "Fredrick.." Marcus corrected. "Why'd you want me to meet you here?" He asked.

"Macy told me about what you said. You need to watch it, everybody needs time to forgive you, shouting and telling somebody that if they don't start liking you again you will stop being their friend won't help your case."

Marcus sighed. "I just don't see whats taking everyone so long." Derek raised his eyebrow, as in Marcus was the stupidest being ever. "You ruined Finn's service, for starters. And you keep saying that you did it because you were going through a lot more than just Finn's death-"

"I was!"

"Well so was I!" Derek shouted. Marcus was taken aback by that. Derek looked around and saw some people staring. "Great.." His head fell into the palm on his hand.

"Derek.." Marcus started, but got stopped by Derek getting up. "I have to go." He ran out of the Lima Bean, leaving Marcus curious.

* * *

Ryder walked down the hallway, towards Jake's locker. When he got there, he saw Marley standing there. He gave her a small smile, and turned the other way. "Wait!" She said, chasing after him.

"Yeah?" Ryder asked, turning around to face her. "You want to know something?" She asked, grinning. Ryder raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That song in Glee club. About you." She pointed to him and her smile turned into a glare. Ryder looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

"That Taylor Swift song. I told you to stay away from Jake, but you didn't listen to me. He told me about that song, and what happened after. How you tried kissing him? Not cool, Ryder. Not. Cool."

"That's not how it happened Mar-" Before he could finish, Marley slapped him across the face. "Stay away from my boyfriend!" She yelled, running off.

Everybody looked at Ryder oddly. He could hear people muttering about what Marley just said. "Hey Lynn, stay away from my boyfriend too." A cheerio said, making the halls erupt with laughter.

He ran down the hallway, everyone started shouting things, mean things. He got stopped by a couple football players, throwing a slushie in his face. "What are you gonna do? TRY AND KISS US?!" They shouted, laughing.

Ryder stood there, the slushie dripping off of him. He ran faster down the hall. He grabbed the door of the glee club, and went in. He slammed the door shut and started to cry. Sobs came out of his mouth, and tears fell out of his eyes.

"Ryder?" Somebody said. He looked up and saw Jake standing there. "You told her?!" He yelled out, his angry cries coming out. Jake stood up and walked over to him. "Dude, calm down." He rubbed Ryder's shoulder, but got pushed away.

"Screw you! I can't even tell why you would do this to me. Everybody is making fun of me and I-" Before he could finish, Jake wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Just let it out, Ryder." Jake said, running his hand up and down Ryder's back.

"You told her that I tried kissing you. Why did you lie? You were trying too." Ryder stepped away from Jake. The black haired boy and his hand on Ryder's face to get the slushie off of it.

"I couldn't tell her that I tried. I'm really sorry." Jake wiped tears away from Ryder's face. Ryder took a shaky breath. "I know you are.. But no matter what you say, I'll never regret what we almost did. I'd almost do it again." Ryder admitted.

"But you don't want me to." He walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. "Ryder." Jake grabbed Ryder's hand and brought him closer. "I'm sorry." He said, bringing him closer.

"Me too." Ryder awkwardly grabbed the sides of Jake's face and pressed his lips to the boy's forehead.

* * *

"This was a mistake." Kurt said, slipping his shirt back on. He turned behind him and saw Dave laying down, the blanket covering his waist down. "I'd like to think of it as a miracle in disguise."

"It can never happen again. I have a boyfriend."

"From what I heard, he dumped your ass. Listen, it will be fine." Dave said, grabbing the back of Kurt's body. He pulled him so that Kurt laid on his waist. "If it helps, I thought you were great."

He leaned closer and pecked Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled. "If we wait less than 24 hours, it still counts as the same time. Round 2?"

Dave smiled. "Round 2."

* * *

Sam and Blaine sat at the computer in the McKinley library, Joe and Unique behind them. "This video is ridiculous. Oh my goodness." Blaine said, laughing loudly. "I shouldn't love this. But I do!" Sam said, clicking a button to play the video again.

They were watching the video Tina made with Toby. "This makes 2013 all worth it. I may cry." Unique said, wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"What are you guys watching?" Tina asked, stepping closer to them. "Oh no." She said. "You guys are watching the video?"

"We had to! It was on Facebook. We also had to watch it over and over again, to make sure we didn't miss any key moments. Like the part where you kissed Mr Monkey!" Joe said, bursting out into laughter with the rest of them.

"Oh shut up guys. You don't even know why I did this." She said, clicking a button to make the video stop.

"That was the best part! You realized that you and Mr Turtle were actually in LOVE, but your parents wouldn't allow it. Because he was a turtle!" Sam said, laughing.

"If you knew, you wouldn't be laughing." She walked away from them, leaving them to play the video again. "Wait guys, should we really be doing this?" Blaine asked.

They all waited. "I don't see a reason why not." Unique said, clicking the play button again.

* * *

Macy and Derek sat beside each other in Glee club, Derek was completely distracted though. Macy looked down and saw Marcus sitting in front of her. It had been the first time he'd been in Glee since the week before.

"Marcus, you had something you wanted to say?" Will asked, sitting in his seat. Marcus got up and stood in front of all of them. "This is just to say how truly sorry I am for what I did. It was insensitive, and I realized that just because I had problems of my own, doesn't mean that nobody else did." Marcus looked at Derek, but then back and everyone else.

"I have a few people who I got to help me out with this." He said. "So if you guys could come up here." Jake walked up and wheeled Artie up to the front.

[SORRY- JONAS BROTHERS]

[PERFORMED BY MARCUS HILL, JAKE PUCKERMAN, ARTIE ABRAHMS, AND KURT HUMMEL]

_MARCUS- Broken hearts and last goodbyes _  
_Restless nights but lullabies _  
_Helps to make this pain go away _  
_I realize I let you down _  
_Told you that I'd be around _  
_Buildin' up the strength just to say_

Artie started thinking about the night before. He had taken up Alyssa's offer and they spent the night at her house.

_ALL- I'm sorry _  
_For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_  
_It's all me _  
_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay_  
_But you're already on your way_

Jake tried to focus his eyes on Marley, but he just couldn't. He looked at Ryder.

_JAKE- Filled with sorrow, filled with pain _  
_Knowing that I am to blame _  
_For leavin' your heart out in the rain _

_ARTIE- And I know your gonna walk away _  
_Leave me with the price to pay _  
_Before you go I wanted to say _  
_Yeah_

Back in New York, Kurt was on the phone with Adam. He was actually really sorry about what he did.

_KURT- I'm sorry _  
_For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_

Marcus looked at Macy, but then quickly looked away. Artie looked at Sugar, and Jake stared at Ryder, his eyes tearing up.

_ALL- It's all me _  
_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay _  
_But you're already on your way_

_MARCUS-But you're already on your way_

Artie rolled back to his seat beside Sugar, who had her arms crossed, and a glare placed on her face.

Jake ran out of the room, shortly followed by Marley. Marcus stood in the front.

"To my, friends-" When he said friends, he glanced at Macy. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but if you guys could at least think about it, that would be great."

Tina and Unique both got up and wrapped their arms around him. Soon, mostly everybody did too, except for Macy and Derek. "Derek, Macy, get in the hug!" Kitty said to them, grinning.

"I have to go." Macy said, running out of the room. Derek raced after her.

Macy ran down the empty hallway, tears going down her face. "Macy!" Derek shouted after her. She turned around and stood there, crying.

"I get it now." Derek told her. "I get why you were so upset. You were going through a lot too, but you didn't make a scene. I get why you didn't want to forgive Marcus. You were friends with Finn, without him you might not have gotten over your addiction because you never would have joined Glee club. You'd be stuck doing something you didn't like. I know what that's like. You feel like you dont really have a choice, but to do what makes others happy."

Macy crossed her arms. "Derek, he dumped me. He dumped me as a friend, because I wouldn't forgive him." Derek wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

* * *

When Marcus got home, his parents were sitting in the kitchen. He smiled at them. "Hey guys." He took a seat across from them and smiled. "We have to talk Marcus." His mother said.

"What is it?"

Both of his parents looked at each other. "Your principal talked to us last night. He told us about how you showed up to school drunk." His father told him.

Marcus showed up to school the next day, really upset. He was regretting Glee club especially. But the time came. Everybody was sitting in their seats, Macy with Derek, Sugar, oddly, on the other side of the room from Artie, and Tina sitting right in the back.

"Marcus, hey man." Sam said, giving him a high five. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing right through his mask.

"I have to leave." Marcus said, loud enough for the others to hear. "What?" Derek asked, getting up from his seat. "My parents found out, and they're taking me out of glee club and to a place for me to get help."

"No, you cant leave." Derek told him. "I have to. Parents wishes." He ran out of the room, and Macy and Derek followed suit. "You cant go!" Macy shouted. Marcus turned around and looked at her, confused.

"Why do you care?" Macy shrugged. "Because you're my friend, I was mad at you, but I'm done with that. I miss you, I don't want to stop being your friend. Please, you can't go." Macy said, starting to tear up.

Derek stayed silent though. "It's not my choice." He grabbed Macy and gave her a hug. Derek stayed out of it. Since the night before, he couldn't interact with Marcus that much. He did share eye contact with Marcus though, it was that type of silent conversation that said 'I'm really sorry'.

"Goodbye Derek." He said, giving him a quick nod. Marcus left them both, Macy chased him down the hallway, or at least tried, but Derek grabbed her. She turned around and looked at Derek.

He had tears in his eyes too. Macy wrapped her arms around Derek and cried in his chest. "It'll be okay, Mace." Derek rested his chin on Macy's forehead. Derek bit on his bottom lip. "It will all be okay." His hand went up to his mouth and he softly sobbed.

[CATCH MY BREATH- KELLY CLARKSON]

[PERFORMED BY ND]

The glee club gathered on the stage, they all wore green shirts and jeans. Macy and Kitty entered from different sides of the stage. Derek was behind Kitty, Joe behind Macy. Kitty grabbed Joe's hands and Macy grabbed Derek's.

_KITTY, JOE, DEREK&MACY- I don't wanna be left behind_  
_Distance was a friend of mine_  
_Catching breath in a web of lies_  
_I've spent most of my life_

Sam, Blaine, Artie and Tina ran on the stage, jumping up.

_SENIORS- Riding waves, playing acrobat_  
_Shadowboxing the other half_  
_Learning how to react_  
_I've spent most of my time_

The rest of the glee club got on stage and started dancing along to the music.

_ALL- Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_  
_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now_

Ryder and Jake started singing to next lyrics, and kept stealing glances at each other.

_RYDER&JAKE- You helped me see_  
_The beauty in everything_

Macy took a deep breath and grabbed Derek's hand. Sugar looked over at Artie and scowled. She knew he did something bad, but she just didn't know what. Ryder looked at Marley and saw her grab Jake's arm. He turned around sadly and walked over to Kitty.

_ALL[WITH MARLEY ON BACKUP]- Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_  
_(Catch my breath)_  
_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_(Catch my breath)_  
_Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now_

When the song ended, Ryder ran off stage, along with Macy and Kitty.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**QUESTION TIME: Do you ship Alyssa/Marcus or Macy/Marcus more?**


End file.
